


Yokai Moon

by DCThompson



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCThompson/pseuds/DCThompson
Summary: Kyoko is a young maiden from a local village chosen to be the next offering to the Yokai of forest. For generations the pact has been honored by the village elder. During the Flower Moon Festival it was announced that new Yokai lord had been chosen, Lord Ren. For years he had been known but rarely seen. How will an opinionated human get along with a quiet Kitsune Lord?





	1. The Pact

Late at night, during spring’s Flower Moon Festival the local villagers had gathered near the Yokai Wood to offer their blessings for the next year to ensure their village’s safety and to pray for a fertile harvest to the local Yokai. This blessing was held every year for generations. But this year was an extraordinary year. Every generation or so, a new Lord of the Yokai Wood is chosen, a young Yokai to continue the traditions of the past.

_During the founding of the local village, the Chief had approached the woods seeking the blessings of the land to protect their tiny village from harm. During this ceremony the Chief had come across a young Yokai. The Chief, out of fear took a step back for what stood before him he had only heard of in legend. It was a full moon and the light from the moon had cast the creature before him in shadow, all he could see where deep, piercing yellow eyes that seemed to glow. He realized what he was looking at was a yokai, a demon of the woods. As he turned to flee the yokai called out to him in a gentle voice. “Do not be afraid”_

_The Chief had stopped in his tracks and turned back to the demon behind him as clouds crossed over the moon, dimming everything around them into muted dark tones. His eyes were entranced by the demon he could finally see before him. His hair was black as ink, his ears were long and well dished as they turned and twitched with every sound around them. A long black, bottle tail twitched and swayed from side to side. He was tall and lean with fine muscle that could be seen through his ornate clothing, denoting his status. His long fingers came to a point with will kept claws. The demon’s face was expressionless but serene and his eyes, though intimidating were kind. He stepped with eerie silence towards the Chief whose heart beat strongly through his chest. He watched in frozen awe as the yokai knelt before him “What is it you seek from us?”_

_The Chief, coming to his senses, explained what they were doing and what they wanted from the spirits of the land. The demon’s lips curled into a mischievous, wry grin and his eyes narrowed with playful demure. His lips finally parted as he let a quiet chuckle escape his throat. “You ask for protection and prosperity, yet you bring nothing to trade?” the kind yokai teased._

_The Chief explained that he had nothing to offer to the yokai of the wood as all their resources were necessary to get started. The yokai’s ears perked forward at the sound of a branch breaking. His eyes looked over the Chief to someone standing in the distance behind him. It was a young woman, the demon’s eyes were fixated on her for a long moment until the Chief interrupted and introduced the young woman as his daughter. The yokai approached her curiously eyeing her. He ran a slender finger through her long hair and lifted it to his sensitive nose before dropping it. The young woman ran to her father, unsure of what the demon was going to do to her. The Chief hugged her close. The yokai chuckled. “I meant no harm. I was just gathering some information. Your daughter is virtuous and pure, like the snow. Her heart and body are untainted by the ways of man.” the yokai explained his findings. The Chief nodded in agreement. The yokai looked at the Chief with a serious expression. “You want the spirits of this land to protect you. But i’m afraid the only spirits here are us yokai. We can offer you what you seek, but it’ll come at a price, a price fair for what we offer.” the yokai crossed his arms and swished his tail playfully. “I am the lord of these woods, All the yokai do as I dictate. If I tell them to leave your village in peace, they will, I offer to do this, plus to have my land bound underlings see to it that your fields are always fertile, we will offer you the protections you need from other natural forces but the affairs of man stay with man. We will not get caught up in your petty turf wars...in exchange for these services and protections I ask for one thing.” the yokai held up one finger and then approached the two humans. The Chief eagerly begged and promised he could have anything he wanted. He looked to the young woman he was holding in his arms and pointed._

_“Her. In exchange for our services, I seek a mate. Your daughter would do nicely.” The Chief gripped his daughter close and objected. But the young woman shook her head and begged her father to reconsider, she explained it was for the good of the village, against her father’s wishes she walked towards the yokai and agreed to his terms. In return the yokai promised that she would be well cared for. The Yokai stepped back and allowed the two to say their farewells before both human and yokai disappeared deep into the woods. The pact they had made had been honored and every spring the Chief visited the wood bringing blessings for the yokai who protected them. The Chief and Lord met every year to ensure the village’s safety, and every year the Chief was able to see his daughter, as proof of his promise to keep her well._

_The village and the woods coexisted well with the pact, at the end of the woman’s life the new Chief and Lord agreed that the pact would continue from generation to generation to honor the love between human and yokai._

During this spring’s Flower Moon Festival, the village celebrated the rise of a new Lord of the Yokai Wood. The new Lord was the topic on everyone’s minds, not just because he was the new Lord, but because little was known about him. Very few people have seen him before or since his rise as Lord of the Yokai Wood, he kept to himself and those who were able to catch sight of him, their glimpses were fleeting, just a blur of spun gold and silver.

Villagers talked about how the only noise that could be heard was the faint rustle as he disappeared into cover. But few talked about how they had been able to steel long glances of him only on nights of the full moon. He was always found down by the river viewing the moon as he drank his sake.

Mogami Kyoko, a young maiden from the village, sat in the seat of honor, as she was the chosen offering to the new Lord. She sat next to the Chief and sighed, she found this ritual demeaning and wrong. Offering a young girl as the companion to a yokai Lord for the rest of her life. She drummed her fingers on the table she was leaning on as she watched the villagers happily enjoy the festival.

The Chief just looked at her kindly. “Oh come now, look happy. You don’t want the new Lord to think you hate him do you?” he pleaded with her, trying to cheer her up out of her funk. She sat up and crossed her arms, pouting. 

She averted her gaze stubbornly. “...maybe I do....” the chief hung his head and sighed.

“Kyoko” he said with concern. “You know why we do this. It keeps the village-” she waved off his story.

“Ya, ya, I know...it keeps the village safe and happy...but why does it have to be me? There are several girls raised for this...why was I picked?” she demanded under her breath with a sidelong glare at the Chief.

The Chief sighed. “It’s simple. He liked you. All new lords pick their companion personally. It isn’t random. They have to feel some kind of connection. This lord though...he’s a strange one. I’ve heard stories of all the past lords. They were all warm and friendly...this one though...it’s not that he’s unsociable...he’s just quiet. He doesn’t seem to care to deal with humans...so it’s even more important that you make him like you.” The Chief explained.

Kyoko just groaned and rested her forehead against the table. “Great...I have to deal with a lord who doesn’t like humans. This will be...fun…” she muttered.

She shot straight up in surprise when she heard a deep, intimidating laugh from behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder. There stood a pale, tall, yokai with piercing violet eyes. He had long, platinum silver hair that swayed with every movement. His skin was as pale as moonlight and he had a small dark mole under his left eye. He wore a devilish smirk that set his general ethereal, beautiful appearance with a hint of danger. Kyoko felt her blood freeze in her veins as she stared at him. She got an impression that this man was more dangerous then he let on. He was dressed in an opulent kimono that denoted his high status. It seemed to glimmer like newly fallen snow in the moonlight, it was almost as pale as his complexion, but with deeper, colder tones of silver and blue.

He walked over and sat next to Kyoko. She felt her heart race at how close he was to her, she just wanted to get away from him but knew she couldn’t leave. She hid her anxiety with a straight glare right back at him. His wry smile deepened at her glare as he sat next to her. He leaned in close to her, she didn’t flinch or move. He reached out and grabbed her chin with his thumb and finger to hold her still as he looked deep into her eyes. She could feel his icy, cold touch. It chilled her skin even more so than his glare. He parted his lips in a wicked smile. “That’s a good look you have on you face. That look could get you in trouble.” he teased as he let go of her. Turning his attention back to the Chief.

“My Lord apologizes for not coming himself to collect his new pet.” He stated playfully. As he stroked Kyoko’s hair. She tensed up at his touch before batting his hand away. The young yokai just grinned as he continued. “He had other duties to attend to tonight...he’s a very busy Lord.” He turned his attention back to Kyoko for a moment. “He’s going to have his hands full with this one though...such spirit...I wonder what he’ll do with you?” He looked back at the Chief.

The Chief cleared his throat, catching the man’s attention. “And who are you? Exactly...We’ve never seen a Lord not come personally for his offering before.” The Chief eyed him carefully, unsure about the yokai who sat before him and Kyoko.

“My name is Reino, I am the snow yokai of the woods...I’m the one who ensures your farmland gets the frost it needs before the coming spring. As well as all the outlying areas. Lord Tsuruga sent me to fill his spot. He’s not fond of gathering places. He prefers to keep to himself...But tonight, he truly does have other duties to attend to. It is a full moon after all...and that’s when he does his best work. I’ll see that she makes it back to him safely.” He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek teasingly.

“Reino? That’s an odd name for a yokai...usually you go by your birth names not given names.” the Chief leaned forward and narrowed his eyes seriously. “What’s your birth name...Reino?”

Reino scoffed. “I don’t have one. Elemental yokai’s are not ‘born’ like other creatures. We just exist. We are born differently, the land manages how and when we are born. For example, a snow yokai lives a solitary life. We can have children or take brides, but not many want to bed a man or woman who is as cold as ice...and the children we do have rarely are born with elemental abilities. When an elemental dies, a new one is born from a human death. For instance...When I was human...I froze to death in these mountains long ago. I have no recollection of who I was back then...it’s very much like a rebirth. This is the case for all elementals...we take the form of the element that killed us. So, a water yokai was a human who drowned, a snow yokai froze, etc…” he waved off the conversation as he was clearly done explaining such a mundane topic.

“Humans value such petty things like names, or lineage….though I guess it’s no different for the other yokai as well...the non-elementals seem to be no different. Even the Tsuruga’s value lineage above all else. Which makes our Lord’s predicament even more intriguing...a well-bred Kitsune like him...with a little human pet...his father will be quite furious I believe. But I suppose this is not by choice...it’s the pact.” He sighed and poured himself a cup of sake. He rose from his seat and joined the villagers as he curiously examined the festival.

Kyoko shuddered. “I don’t like that man...he feels...dangerous.” she sighed out of relief, finally being freed from his presence.

The Chief just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t like him either. But it looks like we have no choice. You will have to leave with him. Just don’t let your guard down. If he tries anything, get away as soon as you can. I’m sure Lord Tsuruga will find you...or you will find him. He’s in tune with the woods, he’ll know if something’s wrong.”

Kyoko nodded in agreement as she watched him look on the festival with mild curiosity. She wrapped her hands around her arms at the thought of being alone with that demon. It sent a cold shiver down her spine. She then set her gaze into a glare on the yokai and muttered. “I’m nobody’s pet…”


	2. The Encounter

Kyoko’s anxiety increased as the festival started to wind down. Reino had offered her several cups of sake to calm her nerves, all of which she declined. She wasn’t taking anything from this man. He just scoffed and downed each drink. Once the sake was gone, and the villagers slowly filtered back to their homes. The Chief gave Kyoko a firm hug before Reino wrapped his icy, cold fingers around her upper arm, pulling her towards him. She could feel the cold emanating from his body and it sent a chill down her spine. “Don’t worry, Chief. She’s in good hands.” He said with his devilish grin. The Chief just narrowed his gaze.

He crossed his arms and looked at Reino. “For some reason, Lord Reino, that does not instill confidence.” Reino just chuckled deeply at the comment and pulled Kyoko along.

“Come!” he said. “Lord Tsuruga awaits for his new pet.” Kyoko struggled to get away from his grip. But he had a firm hold of her.

She got more desperate the further they got from the village. The tree line of the woods had come into sight but Reino still had a firm hold of her. He started to chuckle. “You can try all you want. A human’s strength pales in comparison to a yokai’s. It’s like holding a mouse really. If I squeeze too hard, I could kill you. Not to mention...Lord Tsuruga would be displeased if I left any marks on your body...or ended your life.”

She froze at his chilling words. She knew he was right. He could do far more to her then she could ever do to him. With a swift jerk he just pulled her along like an unwilling pet being trained. “The faster we walk, the sooner we’ll get into the woods.” he stated. Kyoko dug her heels in, fighting him the whole way. She started to feel tired from struggling. The more she struggled the more he seemed to enjoy it. “Lord Tsuruga really will have his hands full with you. I won’t be surprised if he just tosses you away. He’s a patient yokai, but he has his limits.” Reino warned her.

“Good! I don’t want to be his companion, pet, or anything else...I just want to go home!” she yelled as she fought to get away from him again, more vigorously this time. Reino sighed and shot her a dangerous look. She froze and felt her body forced up against a tree, just inside the woodline. 

“Do you really think you’d make it home?” He smiled devilishly, a dangerous glint in his eyes as his hand pressed her shoulder firmly into the trunk of the tree. “Without his protection. There will be nothing to stop the local yokai’s from taking what they want...Lord Tsuruga lives deep in the dark depths of the wood. You’d never make it out. You’d probably get lost and starve before you found your way home, but before that. Every male yokai in the area will know where you are. Human’s have a very strong odor in these woods and they stick out like perfumed bait….especially when they are in season. It’s just begging for a male to find her and claim her.” He inched closer to her, closing the gap between their bodies. His free hand ran across her cheek, chilling the skin and sending a strange sensation down her spine. She struggled and pushed against him, but she might as well have been pushing a boulder.

He leaned in closer, and closer to her. She could feel his icy, cold breath on her face. “I did tell you if you kept wearing that expression it would get you into trouble.” he teased as his lips came into contact with her neck. She gasped out loud as his cold lips touched her. It felt like she had ice pressed to her sensitive skin. She finally screamed as loud as she could “Get off of me!” She bit down as hard as she could on his shoulder that was holding her arm. He hissed in pain and let her go, grabbing his shoulder. As soon as his grip loosened she ran.

She ran deep into the woods, her heart pounding in her chest. She held her kimono high towards her knees giving her free range of motion so she could run as fast as possible. She felt herself trip and stumble over stones and roots as she continued deeper, and deeper into the woods. She felt herself getting tired, but she willed herself forward. Afraid to look behind her she kept running. She ran straight, or as straight as she could, dodging trees, roots, and stones, but the deeper she got the harder it was for her to keep the pace. Finally, her foot slid off of a stone near and embankment. She felt her ankle twist painfully and she fell forward.

She rolled down the steep embankment. She couldn’t tell what was up and what was down. Everything blended together. The inky black night sky and the dark earthy ground seemed to be the same. She reached for anything she could grab to stop her motion but nothing seemed to be within her grasp or gave way as soon as she grabbed onto it. She closed her eyes tightly as she tumbled further and faster down the embankment waiting for something to break her fall. When something did it felt strange. She thought it was a tree, but it couldn’t be.

Whatever she had tumbled into fell over into the icy, cold creek with her. The cold water numbed her body on contact. She was soaked from head to toe. All the warmth she had accumulated from running, instantly left her body like the touch of death itself. She shuddered and shivered in the water as she opened her eyes. She was face to face with another yokai. She realized she hadn’t stumbled into any thing she stumbled into another yokai. He had his eyes held shut as he rubbed his head. She sat back on her knees afraid of what this yokai would do to her. He grimaced in pain from the contact they had made. In the silvery moonlight she could make out almost every detail of him. His long ears twisted back in discomfort, his eyes were held shut until he finally opened them to see what had tossed him down into the rocky, stony creek.

His hair and ears were a pale, platinum gold, almost silvery in the moonlight. His eyes were a deep and dark, in the low light of the moon she couldn’t tell if they were just black or some other color, his skin was pale, but warmer than Reinos. He was also much taller than Reino. He had long legs and arms, his kimono clung to his body from being soaked by the creek’s water. She could see every muscle in his arms and torso, he was well built and muscular, his frame, covered with lean muscle exuded strength and beauty. His face was as beautiful as the moon itself. With high cheekbones and a lean profile. His mouth was set in a grimace that was a mix of displeasure, discomfort and irritation. As he rose out of the water he pulled his Haori off and started to wring it out, water dripped from almost every part of his body, including his now drenched tail that swished with agitation. He glanced down at Kyoko with a serious gaze.

“Who exactly are you?” He asked coldly. “And why did you push me into the creek?” He asked with irritation. Kyoko just sat in the cold water, shaking, at a loss for words she watched the kitsune before he throw his haori onto the rocky shore. He knelt down before her and wrapped his fingers around her chin, his eyes were softer than Reino’s. They were serious but she could see a kindness in them that Reino’s lacked.

“Oh….” he said as he stood back up. “It’s you...I told Reino to escort you to the manor.” he sighed. As he took off, layer after layer of his elaborate kimono, wringing as much water out of it as he could before finally turning his attention to his tail. He looked at where she had come from to where she had landed.

“I see….” He stated as he looked down at her. “You fell, didn’t you?” he started walking towards shore. He stopped and turned to face her. “Well? Are you just going to sit in the water and catch your death, or are you going to follow me?” he asked with a deep voice. Kyoko attempted to stand but once she put weight on her ankle she lost her balance. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the Kitsune holding her. He carefully lifted her out of the water and held her against his warm body. 

“You’re freezing. We better get you back to the manor and dried off…” he stated matter-of-factly as he turned to shore. She watched as he gracefully, quietly, and effortlessly climbed the embankment that she had tumbled down. 

She looked at him as she shook from cold. “A-a-aren’t you g-g-going to -g-g-get your c-c-clothes?” She asked curiously, remembering he left them on shore.

“They’re just clothes. No one will take them. I’ll retrieve them tomorrow.” he stated as he carried her back to his manor. She clung to his body for warmth. The woods got colder and darker the longer he walked until she saw a manor appear before them. It was beautiful and serene and resembled an old shrine.

He carried her inside the manor, deep into the inner room where a fire had been burning, the room was warm and well decorated. He gently placed her down in front of the fire. “Stay” he said as he left the room. She just glared at him. 

“I’m not a dog” she muttered after he left. But she was too cold to really care. She warmed her hands and feet in front of the fire. A few moments later he returned, finely dressed in dry clothing, he handed her a simple kimono and some blankets. 

“I’ll leave you to change. Place your clothes near the fire to dry and put these on.” He stated as he left the room again. She swiftly did as he directed her to do. Mainly because she was miserable and wet, and wanted out of the damp clothing, and also because she didn’t know when he’d be returning. Last time he was only gone for a few minutes. As she finished tying the belt to the kimono he had re-entered the room with a pot of hot water and canister of tea. He placed the pot over the fire as he sat next to her drying his hair and tail by the warmth of the fire. He sat quietly next to her until the kettle whistled. He then added the loose tea to the pot and let it steep away from the fire. 

Kyoko stared in wonderment as he brushed out his now fluffed out tail. When he was done he let it lay to the side of him in between him and Kyoko. She curiously reached out to touch it when he glared at her and moved it to the other side of his body. “What do you think you are doing?” he asked in surprise.

She snapped back to attention. “What?”

“I said. What do you think you are doing?” he narrowed his gaze further. 

“She placed her hands in her lap. “I’ve never met a yokai before...let alone seen one, with ears and a tail...I was curious.” she played with her fingers nervously, averting his gaze.

He sighed as he poured them both a cup of tea and handed it to her. “No one touches my tail” he stated quietly. “Or my ears!” he added afterwards when he saw her glance at his head. She nodded and smiled. She hid a giggle as she watched them twitch to and fro.

“What?” He asked quietly.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing...they just don’t stop moving.” 

He sipped his tea and sighed. “You humans are such a curious race.” he muttered. “Always interested in something trivial. But I suppose to a human they are a novelty. A curiosity.” he stated.

She drank the hot tea and smiled. “This is really good. Either that...or i’m just really cold.” she said as she wrapped her hands around the hot cup.

She jumped when she felt something brush across her cheek. The last time something did that it felt cold and icy, but this sensation was completely different. It was tender and warm. She looked over and say Lord Tsuruga returning his hands to his cup. “You are still chilled.” He stated quietly. “Humans don’t tolerate cold as well as yokai do.” He poured more tea into her cup and she smiled as the warm tea reheated the cup, warming her hands and body.

“I suppose we don’t. We are not accustomed to extreme heat or cold. And if exposed too long we would die.” She stated coldly.

“Hmm. Heat won’t be a problem here, but our winters are quite cold.” He stood from his spot by the fire and gathered the tea things and left the room. She sighed as she stared at the hot liquid in her cup.

“He really is distant…” she muttered to herself. “How am I supposed to make this yokai happy enough to keep the village safe?” She stared at the fire for a long time when she heard his soft footsteps near the door. She turned to face him.

“Come.” he called to her as he started walking. She glared at his retreating figure. “Again with the dog commands...what the hell does he think I am!” she muttered. She rose from her spot when a sharp pain ran through her ankle. She fell back down to her spot by the fire. 

When she didn’t follow he re-entered the room. “Let me look” He stated calmly as he lifted her ankle and examined it. He placed gentle pressure against the ankle and she winced. 

“That hurts!” she said loudly. His ears pinned back and he glanced at her.

“You don’t need to yell. I’m right here.” he retorted before setting her ankle down.

He let out a sigh. “You won’t be doing any walking for a while on that foot. It’s a bad sprain, but it’s not broken...if you stay off of it, it should heal quickly with no lingering damage.” He held out his hand to her to help her to her good foot. Once she was up he effortlessly lifted her like he did from the creek and carried her through the manor.


	3. Moonlight Whimsy

Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her through the manor. She looked around at everything as they went by. The manor was well decorated and was designed in such a way to let in as much light as possible. There were windows everywhere that streamed silvery moonlight in.

He stopped in front of one door. He placed Kyoko down on her good leg and slid the door open before picking her back up again. He carried her into the room. She couldn’t see a thing, the room was dark, it was an inner room with no windows in it so she could only make out silhouettes of things as he walked effortlessly through the dark room. He placed her down on something soft, she heard a crack and in an instant the room was lit by every candle with blue flames.

“Foxfire?” she questioned, more to herself then to the man before her. He had heard her soft question.

“Yes. It’s the only fire I prefer. But since it burns with no heat. It is useless for warming this manor. I have my vassal ensure that the fires that warm the manor stay lit at all times. Mainly in preparation for your arrival. I knew you would be chilled walking through the deep woods to get here. Little did I know that Reino would be a careless whelp and let you fend for yourself…” he sighed and crossed the room. She froze when she realized he was climbing into the bed next to her.

“Wait! Isn’t this my room?” she asked anxiously. He looked at her over his shoulder and replied.

“Of course it is.” He turned back around and laid his head on the pillow.

“Then why are you in my bed!” she demanded.

She could hear a deep, warm chuckle as he turned to face her. “It is indeed your room, and your bed. But it is also my room, and my bed…” he propped himself up on one elbow and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. His robe had fallen open slightly, exposing his bare chest and she couldn’t stop staring at it. She felt her face flush hotly as she looked. She watched as he grinned at her playfully.

“You really are a pure girl aren’t you? I mean, I know you are, but it’s refreshing to see that your mind is just as pure.” he teased her as he gave her a gentle poke on the forehead.

She rubbed the spot, averting her gaze from him. She collected herself together and wrapped her arms around her knees. “All of us potential companions are raised to avoid temptations. Anything that could ‘taint’ us I suppose.”

“Fascinating. And you’ve never had the urge to break those rules?” he asked curiously. She could hear his tail moving around under the sheets. She shook her head from side to side in response to his question. “Not even a little?” he teased her further. As he scooched closer to her.

“No” she muttered as she scooched away, her blush deepening. He chuckled and rolled over so his back was facing her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

“You humans are too easy to read. But so fun to play with.” he stated before falling asleep. She watched his back for a long time, she didn’t know if it was only minutes or hours, but she watched as his chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept, his ear would twitch occasionally but for the most part he was motionless in his sleep. His tail curled around his waist and over the front of his chest like a sleeping fox and she could hear his soft breathing, though faintly. She could tell he was fully asleep. Once she was sure he was asleep she turned her back to him and tried to fall asleep herself.

She couldn’t seem to get comfortable herself. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was sharing a bed with a man for the first time, being in a strange place, or knowing that she’d never see her village again...maybe all the above. But she laid there in sleepless thought. Eventually her body gave way to sleep and she fell into an exhausted slumber.

In the morning she rolled over. In the dark room, her eyes had become accustomed to the low light of the room when the sliding door opened, letting in the dim light from the woods that surrounded the manor. She expected to see bright light, but it was much quieter then that. It was like the sun on a cloudy day. Very somber and quiet. She sat up in bed as the figure entered the room.

It was a different man from the Lord she had met the night before and she instinctively covered herself with the blanket. The man just tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled with a bright grin. He too was a kitsune, but judging by his attire, she could tell he was just a servant of some kind. “No need to be alarmed.” they young man said as he placed the items he held in his hand on the floor next to her. It was a tray of food. And a pot of hot tea.

“Lord Tsuruga informed me of your injury. I’ve come to tend to you while you recover. He suggests you stay in bed for at least a week.” She watched as he opened several pots and jars containing salves and herbs. He pulled the coverings from the foot of the bed and examined her ankle. “That is a nasty sprain. But this will help it” he said brightly as he started to tend to her ankle and wrap it. She reached for the tea as he worked carefully on her ankle.

“So...who exactly are you anyway?” she asked defensively.

“I am simply Lord Tsuruga’s attendant. I watch the manor in his stead. He’s out managing the wood and probably observing your village. He won’t be back for several days. He usually only returns to the manor when the half moon starts gaining strength. You can call me Yashiro.” He stated as he finished her leg wrapping. “If you need anything just call out.”

Afterwards he left her be. She swiftly realized how lonely her life in the manor was going to be without anyone to talk to, or see. She let out a deep sigh and tried to sleep. She laid in the bed as thoughts of the past night came to light. She clutched her hand into a fist as she remembered what Reino had tried to do to her. Hot tears ran down her cheek, mainly out of anger and frustration. 

Several days passed and she was finally able to start walking around the manor. She watched as Lord Tsuruga’s attendant did, as he had told her, managed his manor in his stead. She sighed as she went from room to room, checking out every nook and cranny, mainly out of sheer boredom. She found her way out of the manor and into what appeared to be a quiet garden. She heard footsteps and saw Yashiro. “If you are going to be outside the manor, you should be attended to. The wood is not a safe place, even near the manor lurk dangers.” he stated with concern.

He looked at her with a soft expression. “I can tell you are lonely. It must be a big change for you to leave your busy village and come to this quiet manor.” He stated, trying to coax a conversation out of her.

She nodded. “It is. I didn’t realize how...empty this place is. I expected a busy manor….not one attendant and an absentee lord.” she spat bitterly.

Yashiro smiled and laughed. “He’s far from absentee. But he is a new lord. He has a lot of duties. He has to show all the yokai that they can rely on him when the time comes, and hopefully he’ll be able to call on them as well. Being the top lord of the wood is a lonely profession. I suppose that’s why the pact was made. To ease the loneliness in the heart of the lords who run the wood.

“Loneliness?” She echoed back.

He nodded. “I suppose the pact story is different depending on who tells it. But on our side, the pact’s main reason for being is that the first lord was very lonely. Being deep in these woods is not an easy life. Even many yokai don’t come this far into it, It is said that he was taken by the Chief’s daughter’s purity and warm aura. It eased the pain in his heart. And for that. He promised to keep the village safe. And she did, she made him very, very happy.”

Kyoko just shook her head. “I can’t imagine it was a happily ever after...Yokai outlive humans by soo much. He must have gone back to his loneliness when she passed.” she thought out loud.

Yashiro just smiled at her. “Oh, I think it was a happily ever after. You are right that humans live very short lives compared to the yokai. In human life spans, this all took place several generations ago. But for the yokai. It has only been three. It’s a very recent change to the woods, your village is still seen as a novelty and most yokai are curious about you humans. But thankfully all the lords who have ruled simply ensure the villages safety. It is quite the symbiotic relationship that’s developed. You humans live happy lives thanks to our protection and services, while you and your predecessors have offered your own services to keeping the lords happy. And a happy lord is a more productive one. And Productivity means the woods themselves flourish. Everyone is happier with the pact.”

“Is there anything I can do here? Idling by is not my idea of living.” Kyoko stated curiously.

Yashiro thought deeply on it. “I’d have to ask Lord Tsuruga about that. I don’t want to give you a task without his approval. But i’m sure if you mentioned your displeasure he’d find something for you to do. Humans and Kitsune are very different. You are more like the wolf and coyote yokai that live in the lower woods. You thrive on your family and community, but Kitsune are solitary by nature. We live alone except for the mates we take and children we produce. Of course if you asked, i’m sure Lord Tsuruga would give you a child to care for.”

Kyoko’s eyes shot wide and she took a step back. “A child?! I don’t want a child!” she snapped.

Yashiro looked at her curiously. He cocked his head to one side. “Why not? I hear you are of age, are you not?”

Kyoko crossed her arms in defiance. “Of course i’m an adult! But that doesn’t mean I want to start having babies...especially with a yokai! I’m just his companion, I’m not his wife!”

Yashiro chuckled with amusement. “You humans are such fickle creatures. Even as fully fledged adults you do things that confuse us. When a Yokai leaves home it’s a sign they are ready to find a mate and start a family. Lord Tsuruga is no different. He’s left his family’s home, he’s looking for that which he currently does not have.”

Kyoko looked at Yashiro curiously. “You mean, he wants to take a wife? How’s that going to work with me here?” she wondered aloud.

Yashiro shook his head. “It’s not. As long as you are here. He won’t be able to take a yokai as a mate. But I don’t think that bothers him in the slightest. He’s not shown interest in any other kitsune vixens…” Yashiro snickered. “To his father’s displeasure, I assure you” he chuckled.

Yashiro then ushered her back into the manor and she made her way back to the bedroom. She laid there and thought over everything that Yashiro had told her. “Why am I here?” she thought aloud. “What does a companion actually do?”

A few months had passed since she had arrived at the manor, she had become accustomed to being alone during the days and nights of the new moon. She even started looking forward to his return during the days leading up to the full moon. She had observed that Lord Tsuruga had been getting closer to her, he was opening up more, and being generally more curious about her and who she was, what human life was like and basically getting to know every aspect of her. After one of their nightly chats, she had woken up early to see him leaving again. She dashed out the door and called to him. Begging him to stay.

He brushed her off with a sigh. “I have duties to tend to. I can’t be expected to stay at the manor because you are lonely. I will find something for you to do on my return.” He stated and turned to leave. When he did she unconsciously reached out and grabbed the end of his tail. She saw his body tense up and he gave her a stern look as he turned to face her. She loosened her grip and his tail whipped out of her hand. “I told you before...no one touches my tail...especially out here where anyone can see!” he spoke harshly. “I don’t go around grabbing your ass in front of others now do I?” His body relaxed and he let out an exasperated sigh. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

“I’ll try to make it back here tonight. Until then...stay indoors. I don’t want the other yokai catching your scent.” he stated and walked off. Yashiro gently walked her back into the manor.

“That was a very unwise action.” he stated calmly. “A yokai’s tail and ears are very sensitive. You can’t just go grabbing them. No matter your curiosity. You really did cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed.” He rubbed her shoulders trying to console her. “But he is right. You shouldn’t be outside for a while. You are…” He stopped himself.

She looked at him seriously. “I’m what?” She demanded to know. 

Yashiro sighed. “Well...to put it plainly...You are what we call…’in season’...which means-” She stopped him.

“I think I know what it means. And I know yokai have sensitive noses. I suppose they’d smell something that even humans don’t notice.” she sighed.

“They don’t?” he asked curiously. Kyoko shook her head.

“We don’t. I guess there’s no need for us to know when a woman is fertile since sexual contact for us is not all about having children. We do it for many different reasons. It relieves stress, and helps us bond with our partner...in other words...it’s enjoyable...or so i’m told.”

“Well, don’t be alarmed by Lord Tsuruga’s actions tonight. He won’t harm you….just accept him, he’s not one for opening up to anyone.” Yashiro told her before leaving to attend to his duties.

Kyoko was unsure of what his cryptic message meant but she took what he said to heart. She stayed inside as she was instructed to and waited for Lord Tsuruga to return to the manor. She waited anxiously for him until finally she heard soft footsteps down the hall. The bedroom door slid open and she saw Lord Tsuruga enter. He quietly shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

After a long silence he looked over at her and spoke. “I’m sorry for this morning.” 

She shook her head. “It’s fine. You were right. I was being selfish, and rude. I didn’t know how intimate a tail and ears are to a yokai…” she exclaimed quietly.

He stood up and held out his hand. She placed her hand gently in his and he pulled her to her feet. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” She gave a slow nod and followed him. She tensed slightly as she felt his hand wrap around her hip. She wondered if this is what Yashiro meant.

He escorted her to the back garden to a specific spot that was secluded by tall grasses. Inside was a patch of beautiful flowers She walked forward and knelt before them. They glowed beautifully in the strong moonlight. “They’re beautiful” she exclaimed. She picked one and took a sniff. “Too bad they don’t have any smell.” she said with disappointment.

Lord Tsuruga just chuckled and walked towards her. “They do have a smell. Your human knows just can’t pick it up. They are quite intoxicating to many yokai though.” He sat down in the center of the bed of flowers and beckoned her to join him. She sat near him as she watched him sip his sake and stare at the moon. “Tonight the moon is especially lovely.” he stated.

She turned her gaze skyward and admired the moonlight with him. She gave a firm nod. “It is a lovely moon tonight. She felt him inch nearer. She turned to face him. His face was close to hers and she froze. Last time this happened she didn’t like it. Her heart raced as she tried to scooch away from him. Lord Tsuruga just looked at her kindly. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to do something you don’t want.” He held her arm bracingly in front of her, she closed her eyes and tucked her chin. Her whole body tensed up. She felt the tickling sensation of his hair as it fell forward against her cheek. He pressed his warm lips to her forehead. Her eyes shot open. The sensation was tender and warm. Her body began to relax as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

He inched closer still as she leaned away she realized she was laying against the bed of flowers. He reached up with one hand and stroked her cheek. He hushed her like a father would hush a frightened child. “Do you trust me?” he asked as he pressed his lips to her ear. She gave a small nod.

She felt her heart race as he mounted her. She kept her knees pressed firmly together and she closed her eyes, afraid of what was coming next. She felt something soft brush across her chin, she opened her eyes and saw his tail tickling her chin and neck. She couldn’t stop, the sensation was ticklish and she started to laugh. He smiled at her. “There we go.” he said playfully She let out a gentle sigh. 

She felt his lips come into contact with hers. She let her eyelids fall closed and she felt her body relax slowly into the bed of flowers. She caught a faint whiff of plum blossom emanating from him. She breathed deeply through her nose as he kissed her tenderly. He cupped her face with his hands carefully, avoiding letting his long claws scratch her tender skin. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath and looked deeply into her eyes. He pressed his lips back to hers, this time with more passion. She felt his tongue part her lips and enter her mouth. She fought the new sensation as she tried to push him away. He pinned her to the ground until she relaxed. He pulled back when they were both out of breath

“Lord Tsuruga” she said his name with a heavy voice. He narrowed his gaze and smiled. 

“My name...is Ren. You can call me that from now on.” he stated quietly as he kissed her passionately again. This time running one hand through her hair she felt a small moan escape her throat, it was quietly swallowed up by Ren’s mouth as he continued to explore her. He pulled back and started kissing her sensitive neck. When he did she froze and pushed him away. Wrapping her hand around the side of her neck she curled into a ball and held her eyes shut.

Lord Tsuruga pulled her gently into his arms and held her against his chest. He leaned his face against the crook of her neck on the opposite side. She felt his lips brush across her neck. “Please...stop” she whispered as she pressed gently against his chest. He pressed his lips more firmly against her neck again and she pushed him away again, this time more firmly.

“Why won’t you accept it?” He demanded to know with irritation. She looks at him with deep sadness.

“I’m not ready for this. I don’t want to do this...not now!” she exclaims as hot tears run down her cheek.

“Do you know how difficult it is to ignore you, month after month.” he retorts in aggravation. “You're a woman, you should want this...stop being a child!”

“I may be an adult by human standards, but i’m not ready for what you are asking me for. I’m supposed to be your companion...not your wife!” She exclaimed.

Lord Tsuruga held her by the arms. “What do you think a companion is? A companion is a lover!” He exclaimed with frustration. “I want you Kyoko. But i’m not going to force you. If you’re not ready, I’ll take you home!” He stood and picked her up. “It’ll be faster if I carry you.” He stated as they made their way through the woods.

She watched as they left the yokai woods and made their way through the moonlit streets to the Chief’s home. Lord Tsuruga placed her down and knocked firmly on the door. The Chief opened the door and was surprised to see an upset Kyoko and a perturbed Lord Tsuruga on his doorstep. He ushered them in. 

Lord Tsuruga gently pushed Kyoko into the house and followed her in before shutting the door behind him.

“What is going on Lord Tsuruga?” The Chief asked as he sat down before the young couple. He could tell that Lord Tsuruga was mad, his brow was knit and his hears were pushed back. His tail twitched angrily and Kyoko was averting her gaze.

“This woman is not ready for the duties she’s been raised to do. I want to return her, you may allow me to choose another offering...I don’t care...but this one is inadequate” he said curtly.

Kyoko spun to face him. “Excuse me! Inadequate?!” she retorted.

The Chief just sighed as he watched the two bicker back and forth and their argument got more heated. The Chief tried to calm them down with no luck. Lord Tsuruga crossed his arms. “I knew it was a mistake to choose a human companion...they’re just too emotional” 

Kyoko was hurt by his cold words, especially after the tender moment that that had shared back in the woods in his garden. “All you yokai do is force yourselves on women! Stealing kisses and touching them...it’s disgusting!” she cried out. She turned and ran out of the house and didn’t stop. Lord Tsuruga went to follow.

“Where are you going?” The Chief asked with a smile. 

He looked over his shoulder. “If I don’t find her she’ll be in real trouble. She’s bait for any yokai in a five mile radius. She’ll be eaten alive...She’s in season and alone…” he stated as he dashed out the door.

The Chief just smiled as he watched the yokai race off back towards the woods, in hot pursuit of the young Kyoko.


	4. Crossing Boundaries

Kyoko threw the door to Chief Takarada’s house open and ran through the streets. Her heart was aching from the sting of Lord Tsuruga’s words. They struck home, hard, she bit back her sobs as she ran blindly through the streets. Tears flying from the corners of her eyes as she ran quickly, as if trying to outrun her heartache. She could feel a painful lump forming in her throat and she coughed out painful sobs as she ran. Soon she was far from the village and back in the Yokai Wood.

She had no clue on where she was going. Or why she re-entered the wood at all. She ran in the deep darkness, barely able to see by the low light of the full moon overhead that was obscured by trees. She ran through the deer trails that were bespeckled with dark shadows and silvery moonlight. She paid no mind to the woodland critters as they darted to and fro away from her as she ran.

She finally slowed to a walk as she wiped her eyes. She looked around her, unsure of her surroundings. She noticed the air around her was unseasonably chilly since just two hours ago at Lord Tsuruga’s manor, in his garden, as deep in the woods as it was, was still comfortably warm. She heard a deep, devilish chuckle as a cold gust of wind, icy as death itself, brushed past her. She turned towards the sound and saw the last person she wanted to run into.

“Well, well, what do we have here? I wild vixen? Lost from her companion...or? Was she tossed aside?” Reino teased coldly as he walked towards her. Kyoko was frozen on the spot. His eyes bore through her like sheer cloth, she felt like he could see her soul. Her blood ran cold with his dark gaze. He had an almost maniacal grin on his face as he stepped closer, and closer to her.

She finally snapped back to her senses, quickly turned on her heel and ran down the slope to her left. Reino ran to the edge of the slope and looked down it, his eyes narrowed as he watched her struggle to stay on her feet down the steep, slippery slope. She finally landed on a deer trail beneath him and took off, deeper into the wood. He parted his lips, flashing his pearly teeth as he easily glided down the slope and landed on the trail. He started walking in the same direction towards her. “I do love a good hunt” he said quietly. “And tonight...there’s nowhere you can hide little vixen. If I don’t find you first. Someone else will.” He spoke to himself as he followed her scent down the trail.

She ran until she had nothing left in her. When she thought her legs were going to give out, she leaned against a large, sturdy tree, trying to catch her breath. She felt that cold wind brush past her again and her heart stopped. She closed her eyes tight, knowing she had no energy left to fight or run. All she could do was give in and hope she survived the night. 

Reino stretched out an arm and was inches away from stroking her cheek when they both heard the wild crying and cackling of a pack of coyotes. They barked and yelped at Reino and Kyoko. It wasn’t long before they were surrounded, the pack snarled and trotted around them.

“Tch...coyotes…” Reino snarled as he glared at the pack around them “Where is your Lord you mangy mongrels. He hissed as he kicked twigs and rocks up at the encroaching canines.

They heard a loud whistle and the pack of coyotes split in two, still surrounding Reino and Kyoko’s potential avenues of escape. They parted just enough to let one yokai walk through, after which they continued their encirclement. They slowly walked back and forth as they sized up the two intruders. Reino’s eyes narrowed to almost angry slits. His maniacal smile, now replaced with a seething scowl. “What do you want? Can’t you see that i’m...busy” he took a step towards Kyoko when the yokai woman called out.

“Don’t touch her! You know who she is Reino. You’re asking for trouble, as usual.” The woman had hard, steel blue eyes that cut sharply. She had long raven black hair that fell down her back. Her black tail swished behind her with irritation and her ears were pinned back as she glared at Reino.

Reino sighed and turned back to her, returning her glare. “What of it? Kotonami! Why do you care what happens to her? She’s not a part of your mother’s pack of mongrels.” Kyoko watched as Reino and the new yokai stood their ground to each other. Kotonami stepped swiftly forward, grabbed Reino’s silver kimono by the shoulder and threw him back around, away from Kyoko. She pointed at Reino as she stood strongly between him and Kyoko. 

“If you have any sense in the head on your shoulders you will leave now. You are in Fuwa clan territory. I will not let any harm come to this woman, not as long as we are aligned with Lord Tsuruga...just as you are. You should know better then to even think of touching her...in season or not! Get lost, before I send the pack on you!” she demanded. Reino took a step towards Kanae and stopped, when he realized, the pack wasn’t the only ones surrounding them now. The Fuwa clan had shown up and were glaring coldly at the snow yokai.

He sighed and gave a chuckle. “You win...this time, Lady Kotonami...But you can’t protect her all the time. I’ll be waiting for my next opportunity.” he turned on his heel and brushed off his shoulder as he made his way back the way he had come. After Reino was out of sight, the young woman let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Kyoko, who had slumped to the floor out of exhaustion and fear and was trembling. When she turned around she had seen her step brother move in on her. He was leaning towards her with his usual teasing smile. 

Kyoko leaned away from him, she could see the desire and lust in his face as he inched closer and closer to her, he whispered in a hushed tone that just made her want to stay far from him even more. “Now, now...i’m not going to hurt you…” he stated as he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. Lady Kotonami sighed in exasperation and gave the young man a quick kick to the ribs.

“You don’t touch her either! Besides, father would kill you for even thinking what you are thinking! You know he wouldn’t allow you to take a human, or any other yokai for that matter...unless it was a coyote yokai…” she crossed her arms and glared at him. He glared at her and rubbed his rib.

“Who said I was going to take her to my bed? I just wanted to help her calm down...geez!” he denied as he stood up. She glared at him and narrowed her eyes more. 

“Go...home...Shotaro!” she demanded. Shotaro muttered under his breath and stormed off in the opposite direction. The clan followed him and left Kyoko and Lady Kotonami alone with the pack of coyotes. She stared frozen as one of the coyotes approached her. She leaned as hard back into the tree as she could.

Lady Kotonami smiled kindly at her. “It’s alright. They only bite on command. They have no reason to harm you, as long as one of the clan is with you.” she reassured her. The coyote approached her and gave her a quick nuzzle. Kyoko smiled and softly patted her head. Lady Kotonami knelt over and stretched out her hand. Kyoko placed her hand in Lady Kotonami’s as she hoisted her effortlessly to her feet. “Can you walk?” She asked as soon as she was able to stand.

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. I think I can walk...My legs are just tired.”

Lady Kotonami nodded. “Let’s get you out of here. The woods are not a safe place for you tonight. As you can see. Even those loyal to Lord Tsuruga can not be trusted in your condition. Come. You will be safe in my room tonight. No one will force entry into my room...and if they do, they’d have me to contend with.” she said proudly as she escorted her with the pack through the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking a modest, rustic looking manor could be seen before her. It was almost invisible as it blended with the trees that surrounded it. Kyoko looked upon the mystical manor in awe. She made sure she was no more than one step behind Lady Kotonami as they entered the manor. She escorted her to a room and ushered her in.

“Come. You look exhausted.” She swiftly handed Kyoko a set of robes and guided her back out of the room where she handed her off to a couple of female servants. “See that this woman is bathed, fed, and returned to my room. No man is to look at her or touch her in that time. Got it?” she instructed the servants and they nodded in understanding, quickly ushering Kyoko down the corridor to a large bath.

Kyoko was a little embarrassed as the servants proceeded to strip her of her dirty clothing and began to scrub her body. Kyoko was too tired to argue or fight with them so she let the servants do what they were instructed. 

After they had finished bathing her, they then ushered her onward to another part of the manor where they laid down a simple stew that had been made with rabbit from the wood and vegetables that grew wild in the outlying area. She took a bite and was surprised by how delicious it was. The meal had at least distracted her from the night’s events until she had finished it. After her meal she was escorted back to Lady Kotonami’s room and left in her care.

Lady Kotonami guided her to a bed and gently pushed her down on it. “Sleep. You are safe now.” she said with a smile. “In the morning we will return you to Lord Tsuruga.”

Kyoko looked away from her at the mention of his name. “I don’t think he wants me back. He tried to return me to my village. I’ve angered him by denying him what i’m supposed to give. And frankly...I don’t want to see him either.” Kyoko glared as she crossed her arms defiantly. “Why should I just give him whatever he wants! He doesn’t care! I’m nothing more than a pet to him...a toy!” Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

Lady Kotonami looked at her with a serious look. “Hey! I don’t need your backstory. It doesn’t matter what happened, or why...as far as we know. You are still his companion. Until we hear otherwise, you will be returned to him...If he doesn’t want you, we’ll see to it that you are properly escorted out of the woods. As for Lord Tsuruga….” She softened her gaze slightly and leaned back against the wall. Her tail falling to her side. “...Give the poor man a break. He’s had to deal with a lot in a short few months. A little stress relief could do him a world of good. So what if he made an advance on you. I doubt it was forceful or mean spirited. That man doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.”

Kyoko sighed and fell back onto the bed. “No...he’s really not mean...but he is distant, and cold...he’s never home, and when he is, I only see him for a few hours...it’s a very lonely place, living in that...shrine!” she struggled to find the best word that fit the feeling of living there. Lady Kotonami smirked. 

“He’s kitsune, of course he’s aloof and distant. They don’t live in packs like coyotes or wolves. But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still a kind man. I’m sure even you have seen a piece of his tenderness.” she stated.

Kyoko smiled as she remembered the events from early that evening. “Ya. He can be very tender and kind...and I just…” she couldn’t bear to say it. She shook her head. “Nevermind…” She rolled over and fell asleep.

\---

As she slept, Lord Tsuruga made his way through the woods trying to track her down. The longer he searched the fainter her scent became. He swiftly and quietly made his way back to his manor and threw open the door. “Yashiro” he called out for his attendant. “Yashiro!” he quickly searched the manor. Finally he found him sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. He stood before his Lord. “Sir? What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.

Lord Tsuruga narrowed his eyes and placed his chin in his hands as he paced. “I can’t find Kyoko. She ran. I need you to call on the lords of the wood and have them search for her. See if anyone knows her whereabouts….” He looked straight at Yashiro with a serious look. “You know as well as I do...the longer she lingers in these woods...the more likely she’s…” He stopped himself and shook his head.

Yashiro gave him his usual grin. “It’ll be fine milord. We’ll find her. She’s young, but she seems to have a good head on her shoulder...and luck...she’ll be found safe. I’ll fetch the lords and have them scour the woods for her trail.” He patted Ren on the shoulder. “We will find her.” he reassured him finally before leaving. 

“I’ll be out searching the river. Last time she stumbled down an embankment…” he sighed nervously. “Humans are so clumsy” he muttered as he left the manor.

He trotted off, sure footedly and silent as he searched the rivers and streams for any sign of her. It wasn’t long before he could pick up the light sounds of his vassals following in his stead, searching for the young human maiden. He could hear as the woods seemed alive with chatter and calls, all searching for their Lord’s companion. Ren hastened his search as he used every sense he had to find his lost Kyoko.

He stopped on the river bank when he heard the approaching steps of a coyote. In the coyote’s mouth was a rolled up piece of parchment. He knelt before the coyote who silently placed the scroll in his hand. Ren patted her head and she gave a small wag of her tail as she waited for him to read the correspondence. He let out a sigh of relief and nodded to the young coyote. “Thank you. Let the Fuwa’s know I’ll be visiting them presently.” The coyote yipped and took off. 

Lord Tsuruga swiftly gathered his vassals who had been searching the outlying woods, back to his manor. They all looked on at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. “I thank you for your loyalty, and for indulging me in a favor I have not earned. Lady Mogami has been located safely in Fuwa territory. You all may return to your homes, I apologize for the disturbance.” He said as he gave a delicate bow. His vassals reassured him that it was of no inconvenience and that they were happy to hear she was safe. They all gave him a respective bow and left, going their own ways.

Lord Tsuruga sighed out in relief and exhaustion. He stood up and made his way to the door. “Yashiro. See to it that the Fuwas are well compensated for their loyalty...and for keeping my companion safe.” Yashiro nodded as he watched Ren leave. He gave a playful grin as he busied himself with his new task.

Lord Tsuruga made it to the Fuwa manor just as dawn broke over the mountains, bathing the area in warm tones of gold and amber. The Fuwas graciously greeted him and ushered him into their manor. Lord Fuwa relayed the details of the night’s events as told to him by his vassals and Lord Tsuruga thanked him respectfully.

“Thank you very much for keeping her safe. She got away from me last night...she’s a rather troublesome human.” he said with a small smirk.

Lord Fuwa laughed heartily. “She seems like it. My step daughter tells me she has quite the temper...For a human.”

Lord Tsuruga sighed in exasperation. “You have no idea. She gets herself in more trouble with her wiles and stubbornness….not to mention her selfish, human ways that turn up from time to time. He crossed his arms as him and Lord Fuwa exchanged congenial conversation as they awaited the servants return with Kyoko.

Kyoko and Lady Kotonami were jarred awake by the knock of a servant. Lady Kotonami answered as she heard what the servant had to say. She turned to Kyoko and smiled. “Seems your Lord has come to fetch you instead. My step father probably informed him of your whereabouts. Let’s get you ready” She stated as she pulled Kyoko from the bed and helped her dress. She held up the Kimono she had been wearing the night before and shook her head. “This will not do...We can not present you to Lord Tsuruga in this mess.” She tossed the tattered Kimono aside. It had rips and tears along the sleeves and hem, and was covered in all manners of mud and debris from her ordeal the night before. 

Kyoko knelt down and folded the kimono up. Holding it in her arms. “It can be salvaged. Even if I can’t wear it today. I’d like to keep it, if you don’t mind.” Lady Kotonami just shrugged. “It’s your kimono. Do with it what you like” She quickly wrapped a kimono around Kyoko. The Kimono was a deep forest green with brown accents and a beautiful brocade weave that gave it texture and highlight along with the design that had been dyed into it of brown acorns and red maples.

Once she was prepared Lady Kotonami escorted her to the meeting hall, just before she slid the door open, Lady Kotonami felt a gentle tug on her sleeve. She looked at Kyoko. “um...What is your name? I feel that someone who stuck their neck out for me the way you did should be called on more friendly terms.” 

Lady Kotonami smirked. “I doubt we’ll see each other again, but if we do...You can call me Kanae.” Kyoko nodded with a bright smile and gave her a gentle hug. Lady Kotonami gently pushed her back.

“You need to stop running away though” she pointed at her sternly. “Listen to your lord and do as you are told...you’ll be happier...you may even find you like what he has to offer you.” She gave her a wink and ushered her through the door. Lord Tsuruga stood up as she entered the room. His body relaxed, now that he could actually see that she was indeed unharmed. Lord Tsuruga then turned to Lord Fuwa and bid him farewell before turning to leave. “Come, Kyoko, we’re leaving” he stated gently. 

Kyoko sighed as she stepped in line one step behind him. They quietly walked back towards the manor. The trip back was almost suffocating with the silence that they had shared. “Um…” Kyoko muttered, before Lord Tsuruga gave her an emotionless sidelong glance. His ear had turned towards her and stayed there. She had learned that this was a sign. That he was listening.

“I’m sorry.” she said quietly. Unsure of what else she could say to him. Lord Tsuruga stopped walking and turned to her.

“It’s fine.” he stated. Before turning back and continuing down the path. She knew that it was not ‘fine’ and that he was probably very angry with her. Or at the very least, disappointed. She had done a very foolish thing and disrupted the calm of the woods. It wasn’t long before they had made it back to the manor.

Kyoko was lead into the manor by Lord Tsuruga and escorted to the bedroom. He turned to her and pointed down to where they were standing. “Stay. I’ll be back” She nodded sheepishly, she had gotten used to his curt treatment of her. She sighed sorrowfully as she sat on the bed. “I wonder what he’s going to do now?” she thought aloud as she waited for him to return.

Lord Tsuruga made his way back down the hallway to his council room, Where Yashiro awaited him. He stood when he saw Lord Tsuruga enter. “Sir? What happened last night? I thought that you and Kyo-” He was interrupted by a wave of Lord Tsuruga’s hand.

He shook his head. “No. We didn’t consummate last night. In fact, that’s what caused this whole debacle. She denied my advances.” he stated curtly as he placed one hand on his hip and turned around scratching the back of his head in frustration. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“If she is unwilling, I thought it would be best to return her to her home. She’s obviously unhappy here, and I don’t blame her. There is no love in this home. It is not meant to be filled with love, it’s meant as a temporary residence for the Lord of the wood. This pact gets more troublesome the longer I deal with her. And yet…” he turned back towards Yashiro. “...I can’t tear myself away from her.” He sighed again. “Something I said must have set her off when we were at the Chief’s house, because that’s when she ran.”

Yashiro sighed and crossed his arms. He shifted his weight to one leg and swished his tail lazily. “Well you were never a warm host. You’ve always put duty first, that’s where the problem lies. She’s a human girl. She may be of age, but she’s still young. She needs companionship as much as you do, sir. If not, even moreso. She has been uprooted from all that she knows and thrust into a strange life that she’s never even seen. You left home on your own free will...she was groomed to know that one day...she’d be taken away from home. She had no choice. This was always going to be her life, a life she knew little to nothing about. Be patient with her. She may need to be nudged...but when she balks, instead of snapping...find out why it makes her insecure.” He then bowed formally. “Sorry if I overstepped.” he apologized before leaving Ren to his thoughts.

Ren paced the room for a moment and sighed. He turned back and made his way back towards the bedroom. Kyoko sat up when she heard the door slide open. She tensed as he entered the room, he held out his hand towards her. “I would love it if you joined me in the garden.” Kyoko raised a brow as she held her hand towards her chest. She turned away from him slightly and knitted her brow. She remembered the last time he took her to the garden. It was a mixed memory, one of both pleasure and sadness.

He called out to her gently. “Kyoko” She turned to face him. She could see a sadness behind his kind eyes. “Do I frighten you that much?” he asked sorrowfully.

Her eyes widened at this different side of him. She felt horrible, as if she had hurt him by not taking his hand. She let out a quiet breath and placed her hand in his.” She watched as the corners of his lips curl into a small, gentle smile and the sadness disappear, so all that was left was his kind expression. She felt as he gently pulled her to her feet and escorted her out to the garden. They walked for a while as they admired the summer flowers and grasses. She looked at him curiously, she realized she had never seen him outside during the day, unless he was leaving to go do whatever it was that he does.

He tilted his head towards her and raised a brow. “What?” he asked gently. She shook her head

“I just realized i’ve never seen you out in the sun. You look...different.” she stated quietly. “You have more golden tones to your hair then I thought.” she stated.

He smiled. “That’s why I don’t come out during the day. I do not like being referred to the color of winter wheat or summer grasses. It seems so bland and dead. Wheat is cut and summer grass is dead...he stated quietly. He sat down in the tall grass. She smiled as she realized his hair and fur really did blend with the summer grasses and was the color of winter wheat. She sat next to him. Almost obscured by the grass. His tail plopped up and down slowly as she could tell he was lost in thought. Finally it stopped and he turned to her.

“Kyoko” He called. She looked at him and watched as he gently pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms gently around her back. She felt as he laid his cheek against the top of her head and spoke quietly to her. “I thought I was going to lose you last night…” Her eyes went wide at his honest admission. He gently pulled her away from him and looked her in the eye. “Kyoko. Don’t ever run away from me again. You were fortunate that the Fuwas sheltered you. Who knows what Reino would have done had he been able to continue.” He gently stroked her cheek. Kyoko could feel her heart racing as she raised her hand up and placed it on his arm. She could feel every muscle in his arm as he continued stroking her cheek. She felt her face flush as he moved in closer to her.

“Are you afraid?” He asked her quietly, she could feel his breath on her lips. She shook her head from side to side, quietly. Unable to answer. She felt him gently wrap his hand around the back of her head as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, feather light, like she was a bubble that might burst from strong contact. She unconsciously dug her fingers into the fabric of his kimono, not wanting him to leave. He could feel her grip tighten on his kimono and he pressed his lips against hers. This time with more passion and hunger. He gently pressed her down into the tall grass and mounted her. He gave her a moment to see what she would do. When he saw that she was compliant to the situation he leaned back in and started kissing her deeply, passionately. She moaned has his tongue entered her mouth and searched every part of her. He parted from her lips only when he was out of breath and went back to kissing her. She felt as he lowered his body down closer to hers, she could feel the heat of their bodies through the stifling fabric of their clothing. He pulled back panting. He smiled as he started kissing the corner of her mouth and working his way back. He pressed his lips to her earlobe and she felt as he teased it with a flick of the tip of his tongue. She shuddered and let out a ragged breath at the sudden contact. He then pressed his lips to her ear. 

“Kyoko?” he asked in a deep, hungry voice. She waited to hear what he was going to say. “May I continue from where we left off last night?” She bit her lip in thought for a moment and instinctively covered her neck, looking away from him. He gently urged her. 

“Why don’t you like it?” he asked quietly as he turned her chin to face him. She let out a deep sigh, trying to calm her nerves as she explained what happened the night Reino was escorting her to his manor. She watched as he just laid there. Listening to her tell her tale. 

“And...that’s why I don’t like it...it reminds me of him...and the horrible feeling he gave me.” She stated quietly. Her head was turned away from him. He gently leaned down and planted a quiet kiss on her neck. She jumped and looked at him as he smiled, he let out a small chuckle. “Did that feel cold and hungry?” he asked playfully as he brushed her opposite cheek with his tail, now warm from the sun.

She shook her head. “No. It felt kinda...nice” she admitted. She felt her face burn hot, but she wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the heat of their bodies pressed together in the summer sun.

“I can make it feel even better.” he cooed at her as he slowly leaned closer to her. Her pulse quickened as she anticipated his lips. She felt his warm lips press tenderly to the back of her ear and slowly work their way down. As he did he carefully nipped teasingly at the skin, just enough to excite her, but not leave a visible mark. He felt her body tremble every time he nipped her. He languidly raised himself as he pressed his nose in close to hers, looking deep into her eyes. “I think you are liking it.” He gave her playful sidelong glance as he did the same thing to the other side. She arched her neck back as he made his way towards the front of her throat, kissing and teasing her. She panted with excitement as he let the tip of his tongue trace the lines of her neck and collarbones. His bushy tail laid curled up next to her, she looked over at it while he was teasing the side of her neck.

She slowly reached out and stroked it. She felt his body tense for a moment and then relax. She continued to stroke the soft fur on his tail. She watched as it curled closer to her body. She noticed he had stopped kissing her neck and was looking at her through his lashes. She could see a wild, lustful look in his eyes. “Do you know why I don’t want my tail touched?” he asked with a voice full of passion and desire, it was deep and throaty. She shook her head from side to side.

He leaned in close to her ear. “Because it’s very sensitive, and turns me on” he whispered as he began planting more fervent, hot kisses to her neck. Her face flushed red when she realized what she had done. She felt him sit up on his knees and he slowly pulled on the ties holding her kimono’s obi belt together. He glanced at her as he slowly pulled on the tie until it came loose. She felt her kimono fabric fall and she swiftly clutched it to her body. He grinned as he teasingly pulled the obi belt off of her body and laid it to the side.

“Don’t hide” he teased her. “No one but me can see you. And besides, i’d hear them first.” he reassured her as he leaned in, leaving more kisses on her jawline. He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist that was holding the kimono together and pulled it back. He pinned her wrist to the ground next to her. With his other hand he brushed the kimono fabric aside, baring her breasts to him. Her blush deepened as she felt the air cool her sticky, hot skin. She let out a small yelp of surprise when he placed his mouth over one breast, releasing her wrist, he played and massaged the other one. She could feel his tongue twirl and flick her nipple playfully as he explored her body. For a while he continued to tease and tantalize her as he alternated from breast to breast. She then felt a wave of excitement as he made his way further, and further down. Past her belly button and down into her most sensitive area. She wanted to press her knees together but his body was already between them. He rose up slowly and pulled his kimono off, revealing his chiseled, bare chest and abdomen. She quickly, and instinctively pressed her knees together before he could come back down.

He smirked and gently pushed on one knee, asking for entrance. She gave in to his demand and watched as his head dipped down towards her womanhood. She felt him leave hot kisses on her inner thigh as he ran his fingers along her outer thigh. She arched her back, lost in pleasure until she felt one hand reach up, and with both of his thumbs he pulled her fold open. She looked at him quickly, about to ask what he was doing until she felt the sweet ache and sensation of his tongue running along the sensitive nerve between her opening and clitoris. She squeezed her thighs together but got nowhere as he continued to lick and play with her, arousing them both even more. He twirled his tongue around her clitoris as he continued to listen to her quiet moans that she was biting back. She was panting heavily as he raised his head back up to face her. He carefully crawled closer to her face, she could see the desire on his face.

“Kyoko. I want you” he stated with deep desire as he looked on her. His tail swished back and forth. She carefully took a hold of it and stroked it, deep in thought, she finally looked at him with concern.

“I’m scared.” she admitted. “I’m afraid it’ll hurt, I hear it does.” she babbled.

Lord Tsuruga nodded. “The first time is always the most painful. But I promise it’ll only hurt for a moment. I’ll be gentle” he stated reassuringly. “If it hurts too much...I’ll stop...just tell me.” he stated as he sat back and unsashed his bottom piece. She flushed as his pants fell to his knees and he kicked them aside. Her cheeks burned brightly at seeing his completely nude form before her before he leaned back over her.

“Trust me” He stated as he carefully rolled her onto her side. He wrapped one arm around the back of her neck and placed the palm of his hand on the back of her shoulders. He slowly reached down and lifted her leg, slowly guiding her into position as he laid it over his hip. He placed his knee on the ground between her legs. Once he had her properly positioned he looked upon her and stroked her cheek with his free hand. “It’ll be alright, Kyoko” he reassured her gently. She watched as he reached down and positioned his member against her opening. She gasped at the sensation for a moment and shut her eyes, waiting for the moment he penetrated her.

“Kyoko” he cooed. She opened her eyes. “Trust me, Kyoko. Just look into my eyes.” he said quietly. Her eyes widened as she felt him press his hip up into hers, slowly she could feel him enter her. She tensed and let out a small cry as she felt him push past her barrier. He shushed her coaxingly as he stroked her cheek. Once he was in he waited for her body to relax into his. She peeked open her eyes, that she hadn’t realized she had closed until a moment ago and looked at him. He smiled tenderly at her. 

“Did that hurt?” he asked her caringly. She glanced away for a moment.

“Only a little” she stated quietly. He smiled kindly at her and began running his free hand up and down her back as he kissed and teased her neck with his lips and tongue. She could feel him rock his hip in and out of her. He continued his slow movements as he watched her breathing become more excited. She called out his name as she dug her fingers into his hair. “Ren!” she moaned quietly against his neck. She could feel every muscle in his body work as he aimed to please her. 

She felt him pull away as he sat back up onto his knees repositioned himself between her knees. He gently rolled her ont her back, grabbed her hip and positioned her body so that it aligned with his. “What are you doing?” she asked curiously. He chuckled softly as he panted with excitement.

“I’m going to make this feel even better.” He said passionately. She watched as he spread her legs widely and placed his forearms behind her knees, pushing them forward and bending her body carefully. She could feel his strong arms move her knees closer towards her chest as he positioned his knees wide apart and crossed his ankles. She felt him align himself with her opening and gently push himself back into her. She gasped at the sensation and tried to cover it with the back of her hand. He shook his head.

“Don’t hide it. I like hearing you moan.” He said between pants as he increased his tempo. She could see every facial expression he made as he worked his hip into hers. She could tell he was trying to make this last as long as possible. He was enjoying it as much as she was. She reached up and rubbed the leather of his ears. She watched as he lowered his head towards her chest and let out a groan. “Don’t stop” she could hear his muffled voice as he buried it deep in her bosom. She cried out as she felt a sharp pain between her breasts and looked down to see him sucking hard on the sensitive skin that lay between them. It hurt but it felt good and she couldn’t bear to tell him to stop. She cried out loudly as she felt the sweet rush of pleasure as she orgasmed and tightened around his throbbing member. She could feel the heat of his body against hers and inside of her. She couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.

She finally heard him groan quietly, and then loudly as his body shuddered and she felt a warmth spread throughout her abdomen, she could feel his member pulsing before finally he pulled out and fell to the side of her, completely out of breath. He panted heavily for a moment before pulling her close to him. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck and she could feel his fast paced breathing as he tried to steady it, taking in her scent. He moved back slightly and tilted his head and placed a tender, deep kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they lay there, soaking up the sun, in the quiet garden and wild summer grasses. He stroked her hair as she felt a wash of exhaustion come over her. It wasn’t long before she lost the fight to stay awake. She listened as he spoke softly to her as she slowly faded into a restful sleep.


	5. Tender Complications

Kyoko laid in the bed, cuddled up next to Ren. Her eyes opened lazily as she looked around. She stiffly sat up in bed, running a hand through her mussed up hair. She swung her legs over the bed and leaned forward trying to get up. Before she was able to complete the action she felt a gentle arm wrap around her and pull her back down. “Where do you think you’re going?” Ren whispered to her playfully.

She smiled as she turned over onto her side, cuddling back up to him. She wanted to get up and stretch her sore body, but for some reason, being cuddled up next to him felt right, and natural. She smiled as she felt him slowly run his fingers across her cheek. She raised her head and looked at him. He was looking down at her with a gentle smile on his face. One that showed kindness and affection. Far different from the looks she had seen before.

His tail was curled over his hip and resting in his lap. He had one knee bent as he leaned against the headboard, tenderly caressing her. “Does anything hurt?” He asked her quietly.

She shook her head. “No, I’m a little sore but nothing really hurts.” she smiled, she looked around. “How long was I asleep?” she asked curiously.

“A couple of hours. It’s early evening.” He got out of bed and started to dress. Kyoko’s smile faded as a twinge of anxiety settled into her heart. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her body as she watched him.

“You’re not working tonight are you?” She asked nervously. Ren turned to look at her for a moment before continuing adjusting his kimono. He smiled as he looked at her pout.

“No. Not unless something comes up. I can’t make promises...I am a Lord for the whole wood. My job is twenty-four seven. I don’t get days off, or vacations. You understand that, right?” he asked her seriously. He looked at her kindly as he waited for her to respond.

Kyoko gave him a small nod. “I do. I just was hoping we could spend a full day together for once. Especially since our sleeping schedules are so different. You sleep during the day and I sleep at night…” she played nervously with the hem of the sheet.

Ren chuckled quietly and crossed his arms as he watched her cute, nervous behaviours. “You could change your sleeping schedule. You are not obligated to sleep during the night. You don’t live a human life anymore.” He stated with a gentle smile as he swished his tail slightly. He walked over to his dresser, picking up some bathing supplies, he made his way back over to Kyoko and handed them to her. “I’m sure you’d like to clean up after the events of today.”

She flushed red and nodded. She got up and put a robe on. She made her way to the bath and scrubbed her body clean. She let the water wash away all of her worries and anxieties. She felt at peace. She wasn’t sure if it was from the bath water or from spending such an intimate time with Lord Tsuruga. She let out a contented sigh as she smiled, she let her eyes drift closed. The warm water was lulling her into another round of sleep. She shot up when she realized what she was doing and shook her head. “No! I can’t fall asleep here. That would be bad” She let out a breath as she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. 

She made her way over to the changing area and replaced her towel with the robe that Ren had handed her. She was in the process of tying her hair up in the towel when she heard a gentle knock on the door. She raised a brow and called out. “Who is it?” She knew it could only be one of two people, but she wasn’t sure if Ren had a gentle knock. She’d never heard him knock on a door. 

“Lady Mogami, It’s Yashiro. Are you decent?” He asked, waiting for a reply.

She let a small giggle out as she thought to herself “Of course, why would Ren knock...he’s the lord of this manor.” Once she composed herself she answered. “Yes, you can enter.” Yashiro quietly made his way over to her as she finished tying up her hair.

Yashiro cleared his throat and held out a large, ornately decorated wooden case. He placed it on the bench next to Kyoko. “This is for you. It’s a gift from Lord Tsuruga. He would love you to wear it tonight.” He stated as he gave a small bow to Kyoko. Kyoko blinked at the sudden change in Yashiro’s treatment of her. He was always very polite, but now, it was somewhat deeper.

“Why are you bowing to me. I’m not a Lady of the manor or anything. I’m just...Kyoko.” she said nervously as she looked at the case. Curiously she pulled on the ribbon that was wrapped around it.

Yashiro smiled at her. “You and Lord Tsuruga consummated your relationship…” Kyoko’s eyes widened and a bright blush crossed her face. She covered her face with her hands.

“Don’t tell me you could hear us?!” She wondered nervously. Yashiro smiled apologetically. 

“No. But….how do I say this…” he thought curiously trying to find the best way to state such a delicate topic. “Your scent has changed...you smell like Lord Tsuruga.” he looked at her nervously.

Kyoko smiled. “Oh. Ren said something similarly. I guess even after bathing his scent doesn’t disappear.” she thought aloud. Yashiro nodded in confirmation.

“That’s correct. It’s something only yokai would pick up on. I guess it’s a pheromone thing, more then anything. It’s just something that lingers for a while, no amount of bathing will change that scent, it helps it dissipate faster but it’s not easily scrubbed off. Unless a yokai has a death wish, they probably won’t touch you now.” He explained.

Kyoko nodded and pulled the ribbon off of the case, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship of the case itself. “I know it’s just a case...but it’s really pretty, and well cared for.” she said calmly. Yashiro nodded.

“Yes. Lord Tsuruga must have deep affections for you if he’s giving you a gift such as this.” He smiled as he lifted the case open. Inside sat a beautiful, black kimono. It was decorated with small white blossoms and branches that wrapped around the entirety of it, from top to bottom. Kyoko ran her hands over the expertly dyed kimono. “This...this is very elaborate. It must be expensive.” she said quietly.

Yashiro let out a quiet chuckle. “Expensive? Try priceless. It’s an heirloom...actually, it belonged to the original maiden of the pact.” He stated as he pulled it out of it’s casing.

Kyoko looked at him in surprise. “What?! But...why does Lord Tsuruga have it?” she asked as she held it close to her body. 

“May I assist you?” He asked as he held out his hands to take the kimono. She nodded. He carefully laid it over one arm and guided Kyoko to a changing screen in the corner. He motioned to the screen and she stepped behind it. She removed her bathrobe and watched as Yashiro extended his arm around the screen, giving her privacy to wrap the intricate kimono around her body. When she had it wrapped she came back out to face him.

Yashiro cleared his throat again. “It’s not a well known fact, and frankly...it’s sort of a topic that’s not spoken of. But Lord Tsuruga’s Great-Great Uncle was the original Yokai in the pact. He was unfortunately disinherited by the family for taking a human as a mate.” He explained as he wrapped her tightly in the kimono and tied it off with the obi. He then ushered her back over to the bench and proceeded to finish her with the rest of the accessories and makeup. 

“Wasn’t she just his companion?” she looked at him quizzically. 

Yashiro let out a sigh. “Yes...and no...I’ve told you the story about the yokai legend of the pact. Well...the legend continues beyond the pact and is more of a family secret. Which was why I didn’t tell you before. But since he’s giving you this, I feel it’s ok to tell you now. His Great-Great Uncle did take her as a companion, for many years they were very happy as Lord and companion. Sadly his family was not happy with this union. Even with all the good that came from it...and continues to come from it. It all came to a head when she became pregnant with their child.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened in surprise. “I never heard about that. It was always assumed yokai and humans were incompatible.” she stated. “Is that why you said if I asked him, he’d give me a child? That it is possible for a human and yokai to have children?”

Yashiro nodded. “It’s complicated. But yes. It is possible. It’s just very rare. No one knows if you and Lord Tsuruga would produce, even if you were trying to. Anyway, when she conceived, he chose to do the right thing and make her his mate for life. He knew it would tear his family to shreds...but he loved her too much to abandon her and their child...even if it meant leaving his family. So, he mated to her and they lived a very happy life. At least until her death. I wish I could say they lived the happy fairytale life. But this story has a sad ending. If you want more on that, you’d have to ask Lord Tsuruga. Even I don’t know all the details.”

He finally sat back and examined her. He gave a nod and handed her a mirror. She smiled brightly. “Thank you, Yashiro. I feel like a fairytale princess!” she dabbed at the corner of her eyes so she wouldn’t mess up her newly finished make up. “By the way. What is going on tonight? That i’d have to be dressed up to this extent.”

Yashiro opened his mouth to speak when they heard the door to the bathroom open. They both turned to see Ren walking towards them. Kyoko stood up and embraced him. “Thank you for the lovely kimono. I love it.” she smiled at him enthusiastically. He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly. 

“It only made sense for you to wear it. Being my companion has its perks.” He teased. Yashiro gave a bow and excused himself, leaving the two alone in the bath. Lord Tsuruga let his fingers run from her cheek, down her jaw and came to a stop on her chin. She felt the gentle pressure as he lifted her head towards his. He leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips. After a long kiss he pulled back and smiled. “You look lovely in it, by the way.”

“What’s the occasion?” she asked.

“Ah. That. Well, all the lords from the yokai wood will be here tonight to celebrate. It’s sort of a congratulatory celebration for being chosen as the current lord. It’s a way for me to connect with them, and as much as a way for them to show their loyalty to me. I also get to introduce you to all of my vassals, the ones you don’t get to see...the ones that scoured the wood for you when you ran.” He said teasingly.

Her face burned bright red. “Oh no…” she muttered. “They’re going to know what we did…” She turned away from him and covered her burning cheeks. “This is bad.” She muttered.

Lord Tsuruga tried to hide his smile at her anxiety. He covered his mouth with the edge of his hand as he watched her fret. Finally he chuckled under his breath and leaned over her, whispering in her ear. “And this is bad why? You are my companion, are you not? You’re new to yokai life...but i’m pretty sure they all know what companions do for each other.” He righted himself and tugged her along.

“Let’s go. They should be arriving soon.” He smiled as he guided her out of the bathroom. He escorted her to the banquet hall, deep in the manor’s inner corridors. She looked around and was amazed by the atmosphere in the room. It was bustling with energy as attendants rushed about getting things ready. 

“I thought you only had Yashiro?” She asked curiously.

“Yes, Yashiro is my attendant and retainer. But I do have others that I call on in times of celebration, when extra hands are required.” Lord Tsuruga explained as he escorted her to their seats in front of the banquet hall. She sat nervously and played with the hem of her kimono.

Lord Tsuruga placed a gentle hand on her back. “Relax. No one here is going to judge or ridicule you. You are the lady of the hour. None of the lords have seen you yet. They are all curious to see who i’ve chosen as my companion. They’ll love you.” He reassured her.

She sighed anxiously. “I don’t like being the center of attention…” she pouted and muttered under her breath.

Lord Tsuruga reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her into a tender kiss. She pushed against his chest in defiance as she blushed. “People are here!” she hissed under her breath.

He moved back and laughed. “You’re shy of being kissed by your companion? The vassals haven’t arrived yet, it’s just the attendants. They won’t look.” He teased her playfully. 

“I don’t care!” she spoke boldly as she glared at him. He smiled and stroked her hair. 

“Alright my little vixen, I won’t tease you anymore tonight.” He smiled at her. She felt her cheeks burn at his playful nickname for her.

It wasn’t long before the vassals slowly started to fill the banquet hall. The more yokai that showed up the more nervous Kyoko became. Lord Tsuruga handed her a cup of sake. “Drink it. It’ll help with the nerves.” He stated.

She nervously lifted the cup to her lips and she was surprised when she felt him tip the cup, letting the sake pour into her mouth. She swallowed hard and coughed, she gave him a glare. He chuckled as she handed the cup back to him. “It’s not funny!” she muttered. “I don’t like the taste of sake.” 

“No? But you’re no longer nervous, are you?” she sighed and gave him a smile.

“I guess I feel a little better. But you didn’t have to force me!” she argued as she crossed her arms inside her sleeves.

“You were going to sip it...it’s better to take it in one gulp. If you sip it’s just going to go through you.”

He slowly rose from his seat and extended a hand to her. “Let’s go, it’s time you met the vassals.” he stated. She placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. He escorted her around the busy room introducing her to all the yokai lords, retainers, and vassals.

After several hours she struggled to hold back a yawn. Lord Tsuruga smiled as he led her around the room. “Do you want me to escort you back to our room?” he asked. She looked at him in surprise. 

She shook her head from side to side energetically. “No! I can’t leave you on your own...even I know I have a duty to be by your side during events like this. I’ll be fine.” she said as she smiled at him. He continued to introduce her to everyone, once the introductions were done, he made his way back to their seats and they sat down. Lords and Ladies came up to the couple and congratulated them both. After about an hour of polite conversation Lord Tsuruga felt a heavy weight against his arm. He looked and found Kyoko quietly snoozing. He smiled and let her sleep. Lords and ladies just chuckled and giggled at her sleeping form laid against him. After a while Yashiro approached Lord Tsuruga.

“Sir? Would you like me to escort her back to your room? She probably should sleep in a bed, not at a party.” Yashiro offered politely.

Lord Tsuruga just shook his head. “No. She demanded to stay. She’ll awaken on her own. And if not, I’ll carry her to bed when the celebration is over. As long as I am not needed in the crowd she can stay where she is.” He stated as he took a sip of his sake.

After a few more hours Kyoko arose and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry, I must have dozed off.” She said with a yawn. Lord Tsuruga just shook his head.

“It’s fine. The celebration will be over soon anyway. Everyone seems to like you though. Even when you are sleeping, they think you're cute.” he teased her.

She gave him a tired glare. “You said you wouldn’t tease me anymore” He ignored her grievance as more lords made their way towards them. Kyoko politely accepted their congratulations. Finally one yokai approached them. She was a beautiful, tall, kitsune, like Lord Tsuruga, she had silver hair and fur and was elaborately bedecked with jewelry and a fine kimono. She had sharp eyes that were a deep ruby red, her skin was as pale as snow. She warmly congratulated Lord Tsuruga before turning to leave. Lord Tsuruga cleared his throat.

“Yukiko. I think you’re forgetting something” He stated coldly as he narrowed his eyes towards the retreating vixen. She turned back towards him and turned her gaze to Kyoko. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the young woman. 

“I don’t think I forgot anything. I have nothing to say to her. She’s not going to be here long” she gave a devious smile and continued on her way. Kyoko heard Lord Tsuruga sigh. She turned her gaze towards him. He gazed at her with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry you had to deal with that.” he stated calmly.

“Who was that?” She asked curiously. “She was so cold.”

Lord Tsuruga sighed and crossed his arms. “I guess you could call her a jilted lover. She was supposed to become my mate. Before I left home, I left home to avoid that match. I am not interested in becoming anyone’s mate, or producing children right now. I want to focus on being a Lord. That’s why I left. I didn’t want to just be given a title, I wanted to earn it. So I did. She’s never forgiven me...but if she’s here...that means so is my father...We should probably leave.” He slowly rose and gently pulled her to her feet. She could sense the urgency in his steps and trotted to keep up with him.

Once they were out of the banquet hall he slowed down for her to catch her breath. She panted as they slowly walked down the corridors. “Sorry for the quick pace. I don’t want to see my father right now.” he apologized for tiring her out.

“Why?” she asked once her breathing came to a normal pace and they continued on their way to the bedroom.

“I’m sure you heard from Yashiro. But my family does not approve of human and yokai pairings. I don’t want to create a scene so, it’s best we call it a night. Even if I go back, he’ll know” he stated quietly as he slid the door to their room open. She stepped into the dark room and as usually, she heard the familiar crack and the room lit up brightly with fox fire. 

Lord Tsuruga carefully removed all of her ornamentation and untied her belt. She carefully undressed and pulled her night robe on. When she turned towards the bed she found Lord Tsuruga already dressed in his night robe and lounging on the bed with his arm draped over his eyes. She climbed into bed next to him. As soon as she laid down she felt her eyelids become heavy. Lord Tsuruga held her close and stroked her hair as she slept. He smiled at her sleeping form. 

Lord Tsuruga heard a light knock on his door. He sighed and beckoned Yashiro in. “Come in, Yashiro. What is it?” he asked with a tired voice.

Yashiro opened the door and bowed. “Sorry to disturb you sir. But, your father refuses to leave until he meets with you.”

Lord Tsuruga sighed. “I was worried that you’d say that. All right...tell him I’ll be there soon.” Yashiro bowed and left. Lord Tsuruga carefully laid Kyoko’s head on the pillow and patted her head before making his way down the hall to his council room. He slid the door open and closed it after he entered. He made his way across the room towards his father. His father crossed his arms and glared at him with a patronizing stare. 

“You could have at least dressed.” he chastised as Lord Tsuruga took a seat.

“The celebration is over, Kyoko and I had settled down for the night. I have no obligation to meet with you. So what do you want. I’d like to go back to bed.” Lord Tsuruga just crossed his arms and averted his gaze waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Don’t snap at me.” He said sternly as he looked at Lord Tsuruga. “You may be Lord of the Wood, but i’m still your father.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “I can tell that you’ve followed in your Great-Great Uncle’s footsteps...you’ve even consummated this disaster of a pact. Why would you throw away a portion of your life to serving such a menial job. Being shacked up in this run down old shrine. With a human as a companion….but I suppose it’s no different then when you were young...you always did what you wanted with no care about anyone around you. Yukiko would have made a good mate.”

Lord Tsuruga sighed and rose from his seat. “If that’s why you are here. You can leave. I have nothing to say to you about that. I’m not mating with Yukiko. I have a companion, and a job I enjoy.”

His father rose from his seat and crossed his arms. “I’ll turn a blind eye to this. As long as you don’t make your Great-Great Uncle’s mistakes. Don’t mate with her. Hopefully you two are incompatible and we won’t have to worry about mixed blood.”

Lord Tsuruga scoffed. “I have no intentions of taking anyone as a mate right now, nor do I desire children. But I won’t make any promises.” He curled his lip into a smile as he left the room. His father just glared at his retreating form. “Yashiro. See that my father finds his way back home.” He instructed as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Lord Tsuruga slowly walked through the halls, with only his light padding footsteps keeping him company. He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He stopped walking as he looked out through the nearest window and admired the beautiful night. He walked over to the window and sat on the sill. His tail crossed over his lap as it softly patted up and down as he contemplated. His ear twitched as he heard someone approach. He turned towards the soft footsteps. He narrowed his eyes with irritation. “I thought you went home hours ago.” he spoke coldly, he crossed his arms as he eyed Yukiko.

She smirked at his response. She crossed her arms inside her sleeves. “My….someone’s in a foul mood.” she teased with a playful smirk. She slowly reached a gentle hand out to stroke his ear when he grabbed her wrist, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he parted his lips in a menacing scowl. She could see the fur on his tail bristle, and his ears pin back. 

“You do not have the right to touch me.” he warned her before letting go of her wrist. She dropped her brow angrily and glared at him. Her smile turning into a dissatisfied scowl as she scoffed. 

“What? I’m not good enough for you anymore?” She demanded in a low voice as she glared at him bitterly. Her hurt and anger plainly written on her refined features. Lord Tsuruga stood up and faced her. 

“You and I….we are not mates, we never were going to be, even before I became Lord of the Wood...I had no interest in taking you as a mate...or anyone else. I told you when I left home...move on...I see you listened well” he chided her sarcastically as he turned to leave. Her tail twitched from side to side as it bristled.

“Oh...I see how it is!” she cried out. Lord Tsuruga sighed with exasperation as he turned slightly, looking over at her. “You no longer have taste for vixens...you crave forbidden fruit...you only have taste for human females now…” she cried bitterly as her lip turned into a scowl.

Lord Tsuruga parted his lips in a bitter grin. “Maybe…” he then turned back towards the long hallway and started walking. “Maybe I have lost the taste for bitter vixens….I prefer something sweeter now.” He teased coldly as he continued. Leaving Yukiko in his wake. Yukiko turned on her heel and receded back down the corridor as bitter tears tugged at the corners of her eyes.

After she was out of sight Lord Tsuruga stopped walking and let out a heavy sigh. He turned and leaned against the wall. “Yashiro…” he spoke. Yashiro came out from his hiding place inside of one of the rooms. He looked at Lord Tsuruga.

He gave Yashiro a sidelong glance, waiting for him to speak. Yashiro cleared his throat and began. “That was quite bitter, even for you, Ren.” He stated quietly as he crossed his arms, looking at Lord Tsuruga.

He stood up, away from the wall and scratched the back of his head. “Sometimes she just knows what buttons to push...Don’t get involved with allies or friends...it never ends well.” Lord Tsuruga warned teasingly. Yashiro sighed and fell in line next to Lord Tsuruga as he made his way down the corridor, back to his room.

“I’m sure there’s more to it then that...but I won’t pry...besides Yukiko...what else is bothering you?” He asked with concern as he glanced over at Lord Tsuruga.

Lord Tsuruga let out a sigh and smiled. “You always know. Guess that’s why I asked you to accompany me when I left home...I knew I could rely on you, and trust you...and I know you’d always put me back in my place…” He turned away from the corridor and exited the manor, into his tea garden with Yashiro. 

“You only go moon viewing or star gazing when you have a heavy weight on your mind. I know something went on, more than Yukiko being...well...Yukiko.” he stated with a his usually foxy grin. Lord Tsuruga nodded and let out another deep sigh.

“Another person who knows how to wriggle under my skin is my father. He told me he’d overlook the relationship I have with Kyoko….if I made a promise…” he stated as he sat down and gazed up at the dar sky. Yashiro joined him. His expression softening into that of concern. “...I didn’t promise him anything...but he’s willing to overlook...us...if I don’t mate with her or produce children…”

Yashiro nodded and stroked his chin. “I see…” He glanced over at Lord Tsuruga. “And?” he prodded, looking for an answer.

Lord Tsuruga tilted his head towards Yashiro and gave him a confused look. “And...what?” he echoed back.

Yashiro grinned at him and chuckled. “And? Do you want Kyoko as a mate?” Yashiro watched as Lord Tsuruga’s eyes widened momentarily before his face softened into a self deprecating smile. He ran one clawed hand through his hair and let out a bitter chuckle.

“That really would get the family going wouldn’t?” He sighed and looked back up at the sky. “I would never mate with Kyoko...or anyone just to get back at my family...not anymore at least…” He stated quietly.

Yashiro raised a brow. “Anymore?...so you’ve considered it?” he asked quizzically and in shock.

Lord Tsuruga wrapped his tail around his hip, letting it come to rest in his lap. “Mating? no...But I did make a terrible mistake when I was young. Yukiko and I….well…” He searched for the right way to state what he was going to say.” 

Yashiro sighed and shook his head. “You two were more than just mates to be...you’ve coupled with her haven’t you?” He asked sternly

“Yes...but that was a very long time ago...before I left home...when I was certain I had no way out of becoming her mate. We were both young adolescents with raging hormones and no idea of what to do about it. It was only a few times...but I know this is where her bitterness is coming from. Because we have copulated she thinks it’s some kind of promise that i’d return to her...But I have no intentions of taking her as a mate...not with how shallow she’s turned out to be...just like the rest of the Tsuruga’s social circle…they only look at bloodlines now. I know what we did was wrong...but we were young and dumb...now we both have to face those consequences I guess...she’ll never move on...and I have no ties to her.”

Yashiro sighed. “You took her virtue and you feel nothing!?” he demanded, his hair bristling on his tail as he pinned his ears back in disgust.

Lord Tsuruga laughed. He tilted his head back towards Yashiro and smirked. “I said we coupled...I never said I was her first...don’t make me into some monster that i’m not...I know exactly who her first was...but even as embittered as I am, I won’t embarrass her like that...her family would disown her...I’d rather them believe i’m some kind of impetuous, lustful, demon who stole their daughter, then have her disowned...I don’t like Yukiko but that doesn’t mean I wish her ill..I want her to find her own happiness...away from me...maybe my care for her is what’s blinding her...she’s mistaking it for affection...she’ll have to move on...even if I have to cut that thread myself...I’ll do it…”

“And how do you feel about Kyoko then?” he prodded as he crossed his arms. Swishing his tail back and forth. Lord Tsuruga watched as his brow knitted with concern. Lord Tsuruga smiled and let out a quiet chuckle.

“Calm down Yashiro...I didn’t couple with Kyoko out of some latent need...I mean, yes, I had a need to bed a woman...but that’s not why I did it…” He laid back in the grass as he continued to gaze up at the sky. “...If all I wanted was a woman to warm my bed, I would have taken her a long time ago...don’t you think?” He turned his head towards Yashiro. He watched as his body relaxed and he let out a sigh.

“Then what is it that you two share? It’s more than just the pact...isn’t it?” he asked.

Lord Tsuruga sighed. “....I don’t know. I know I care for her, but I don’t know if it’s love, or affection...I think it’s too soon to tell...as for taking her as a mate...I don’t know why my father’s ultimatum disturbs me so much...I’ve never desired a mate, or children..but since he’s denied us...it’s like I’d want them...just because he doesn’t want us to have them...but that wouldn’t be right...I won’t do that to Kyoko...I’ve also noticed her scent is slowly fading…I miss how she used to smell.”

Yashiro chuckled. “Her scent isn’t fading...it’s mixing with your own. You two do share a bed every night. It’s only natural that you both would have a change in that respect. All mates and companions change when they start being actively committed to one another.” he explained.

“Hmm...maybe she should separate herself from me when we don’t have plans…” He thought aloud as he stroked his chin. Yashiro just shook his head.

“If that’s what Kyoko desires. I’ll set up a room for her…but I think she’s perfectly content sharing a bed with you. She’s done so long enough now that she’s become some what attached, maybe even bonded to you...to force her out now...could break her, she’d think you’ve lost interest in her as a companion. Humans are resilient creatures...but she’s young...this could damage her in ways you and I don’t know.” Yashiro warned him.

Lord Tsuruga got up and sighed. “You’re right. It wouldn’t be right to force her out now...her taking on my scent isn't a bad thing, I suppose” he said with a smirk as he made his way back into the manor. “Maybe Yukiko’s right...my tastes have changed.” he muttered to himself as he continued down the dark, moonlit corridor.

He stopped in front of his room and placed his hand on the door. Just as he was about to slide it open, it slid open and Kyoko was standing in front of him. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. “I was worried. When I woke up you weren’t there. I thought you got called away?” She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Lord Tsuruga smiled as he stroked her hair.

From down the hall, Yukiko watched, her tail swishing back and forth, bristled and angry, she scowled at the tender moment, her eyes narrowing with every passing second. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Yashiro looked at her with a patronizing glare. “It’s not polite to spy on Lord Tsuruga and Lady Mogami.” he warned.

She scoffed. “Lady?...is that what they are calling her? She’s not even got human nobility….and you still call her Lady” she seethed. Yashiro sighed and shrugged.

“Milord Tsuruga does not care for lineage, he never has...all Ren wants, is for you to find your own happiness...just as he’s found his...i’m not saying that human makes him happy, only he knows that...but leaving the life he had, becoming Lord of the Wood, living life the way he wants to...that’s made him happy. Not being heir to the Tsuruga name and being paired with a peer, such as yourself...was Ren every happy when he was at home?” Yashiro asked her.

She scoffed. “Of course he was. We were just fine together. He’s just forgotten what he’s had. He doesn’t know what he wants...he was always like that. You always had to push him to try something new. She’s just a novelty...he’ll grow bored of her eventually…” she crossed her arms defiantly. “It’s not like he loves her. He’s just infatuated with her...that’s all” She turned to leave.

Yashiro crossed his arms and dropped his brow. He narrowed his gaze at her retreating form. “You mean like he was with you?” he stated. She turned on him and pressed him hard into the wall.

“He was not infatuated...we loved each other!” she retorted coldly. Her claws digging into his shoulder. Yashiro continued to glare back at her.

“Loved? Or Loves? Did he ever tell you he loved you? From my understanding...he’s never spoken those words to you or any other vixen. I do know one thing...he’s never looked at you, or anyone else, the way he looks at her. But that’s his choice if he chooses to mate with a human...not yours or his father's. That’s why he left. He wants to live life on his terms...not someone else's”

Yashiro pulled her hand from his shoulder and straightened his kimono. “As long as you are a guest in this manor, this wing is off limits. I suggest you leave before i’m forced to escort you...personally.” he warned her. She turned and left as Yashiro watched her retreat. After he was certain she was gone he let out a sigh and made his way to his room, several doors away from Lord Tsuruga’s.

Kyoko had heard the large thud, as did Ren. She turned to find out what had happened. “Should we go check?” she wondered. Lord Tsuruga just pulled her back into his arms. 

“I’m sure whatever it was Yashiro can deal with it.” He stated as he started placing teasing kisses behind her ear. She giggled at the sensation of his hair tickling her neck. She could feel his kisses getting firmer and hungrier as he continued. He blindly guided her to the bed and gently pushed her into the waiting futon. She fell with a light thud on the soft mattress and watched as Lord Tsuruga mounted her. His proximity over her made her blush brightly. She turned her gaze away from him, unsure of where to look.

He reached out and gently grabbed her jaw, pulling her gaze back into his. Before she could say anything she felt him lower himself down onto his elbows, supporting his weight over her light frame as he pressed his lips hotly against hers. His tail swished back and forth as he continued his gentle caresses. He pulled back only far enough for them to catch their breath. She felt her whole body burning hot. He smirked as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He let out a light chuckle, she could feel his breath teasing her neck as he reached for her earlobe. He pressed his lips around her tender ear and she gasped as he started to suck on the sensitive skin. She could feel his rough tongue flick across the tip of her earlobe as he did so, taunting her. 

She arched her back in pleasure. As she did so, he reached down and wrapped one arm around her body, pressing hers against his. She felt as he placed a knee between her thighs. She gripped at his kimono as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment that they were sharing. “Kyoko.” He purred in her ear with his raspy, lusty voice. “Do you want me tonight?” he asked her fervently.

She just panted, unsure on how to answer as she stared at the ceiling over his shoulder. He pulled back and gazed at her deeply. His nose caressing hers almost teasingly as he panted. He searched her for an answer. “It’s ok, Kyoko...you can desire me...you don’t have to wait for me to want you.” he coaxed her as he pressed gentle kisses to her cheek. “You can also deny me, if you don’t want it.” He moved from her cheek and made his way down her neck to the collar of her robe, he gently moved the hem away, exposing her collarbone as he began to lick at it teasingly. He looked up at her playfully. “Tell me Kyoko, what do you desire?” He rolled onto his side, with one knee bent as he caressed her arm.

She blushed brightly and rolled into his chest to hide it. “I don’t know...I’ve never taken lead like this before…” she shook her head nervously. She felt him tip her chin towards his face. She closed her eyes as he tenderly kissed her. 

In between kisses he spoke. “It doesn’t have to be sex every time.” He told her quietly. “You could tell me where to touch you.” he started running his hands up and down her back that was now exposed to him. “You could tell me where to kiss you…” he teased as he placed a hot kiss behind her jaw. “You can even tell me where to bite you, if you want that.” he stated playfully as he licked her neck. He could feel the heat of her body against his as she flushed red hot at his teasing. 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she mulled over what he was saying. She thought long and hard. She closed her eyes as she wrapped an arm around the small of his waist. She gently stroked the area where his tail met his hip. She felt him tense up at her gentle touch. She could hear him holding back small groans as she continued to trail her finger up and down his spine to his tail. She could feel his abdomen against hers as it rose and fell faster as his breathing increased. He groaned out her name. “Kyoko” she looked up and saw the flush on his face that told her, he was excited. He smiled at her deviously. “Don’t you know it’s bad to tease a wild animal” he purred.

She felt him push her shoulder firmly into the mattress. She gasped as she felt him hike her robe up over her hip. He swiftly placed himself between her thighs and entered her. She closed her eyes at the pressure of him forcing his way in. She bit her lip to hold back the yelp she wanted to let out. She felt as he pinned her wrists to the mattress, he panted and grunted as he thrust into her excitedly. He removed his hold from her wrists as he began caressing her breasts. She gasped as she felt his mouth cover one mound as he played with the other. She reached up and grabbed firmly to his ears. She heard him groan excitedly as she stroked the soft inner fur of his large, shapely ears. The fur was soft, like down feathers, and the fur that surrounded the rest of his ears was silky and warm. The leather itself was rigid, firm and fleshy, nothing like she expected, completely different from a dog or cat’s ear which were malleable and soft. She could feel the muscle at the base that moved his ears to and fro as it twitched under her touch. He broke his grip on her and looked her in the eye before placing his mouth over hers. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth as he continued to press his hip into and out of her own. She moaned in pleasure as he rhythmically moved in and out of her.

He pulled away just as they were out of breath, he pressed his forehead to hers as he continued. She could feel his hot breath as it mixed with hers and spread across her face and his. She was surprised when she felt his fingers lace between her own in a passionate grip in one hand. With his free hand, he placed her hand on the back of his hip. She could feel the fur of his tail as it occasionally brushed against her fingers. She felt a thrill run through her body as he latched onto her collarbone firmly with his mouth. She shuddered as his free hand slowly ran down her side and slipped it under her body, against the small of her back. She felt as he held her hip up off the mattress. She wrapped one of her legs behind his knee and lifted the other over his back. She gasped as she felt him go deeper into her.

She felt him suck in a deep breath as his eyes widened in surprise and he groaned out. She felt him release in her. She watched as he looked at her sheepishly. A small hint of rose blush crossed his cheek in embarrassment. Once he caught his breath he looked at her. “I’m sorry.” he stated. “I’ve never lost control like that…” he rolled onto his back pulling her close to him. She reached down and pulled the covers over their bodies and smiled.

“You’re not a god, Ren. Even you can’t control everything. Lord or not.” she stated as she pressed her cheek to his chest and dozed off to sleep.

He smiled as he stroked her opposite cheek with his thumb. “I honestly had no intention of coupling with you tonight. But you are so damn hard to resist” he muttered as he placed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping his arms and legs around her body. He settled his body deep into the mattress and wrapped his tail over both of their hips. Her slow, rhythmic breathing, lulled him into a deep, restful sleep.


	6. Social Grace & Noble Duty

Kyoko and Ren laid in bed, entangled in each other’s bodies when there was a stern knock on the door. Lord Tsuruga groaned and buried his face deeper in the crook of Kyoko’s neck. She giggled as his breath teased her neck. She opened one eye and admired the taught muscles in his neck and shoulder until he moved, blocking her view. He smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, ignoring the early caller at his door.

Kyoko looked back at the door. “Shouldn’t you answer that?” She asked curiously. He just smirked and turned her face back to him.

“I know who it is. They can go away, it’s early, and I don’t want to deal with it. But you on the other hand.” He chuckled under his breath as he leaned his torso over her, resting on his elbows, he planted teasing kisses on her lips. The knock grew louder, making the door rattle in it’s track. Kyoko jumped in surprise at the forcefulness of the knock. Lord Tsuruga sighed and threw the covers off of him. He muttered something in a language that Kyoko had never heard before. She watched as he opened the door and crossed his arms. She could tell by the way his tail was twitching, he was perturbed. She smiled knowing that he wanted to keep going with her. In front of him stood a kitsune, almost identical to Ren himself, but with a broader frame and harder features...they both shared the same golden fur and facial features. _“This must be Lord Tsuruga’s father…”_ She thought to herself as she watched them from the darkness of the room.

“What?!” Lord Tsuruga demanded in a low tone. “It’s early. I do like to sleep in when I don’t have morning appointments.” He crossed his arms and glared at the man before him. His father just sighed in exasperation. Something caught his eye and he looked over Ren’s shoulder. His eyes narrowed as they met Kyoko’s.

Kyoko rose from the bed and made her way across the dimly lit room to stand beside Lord Tsuruga. She gave a deep bow and greeted him graciously. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back upright. “There’s no need for that. You are not beneath him.” He stated firmly, He moved his hand from her shoulder and let it rest on her back.

He reached out his broad, clawed hand towards her chin when Ren grabbed his wrist. He narrowed his gaze at his father with a wary look. His father just sighed in exasperation. “You were always over protective of the females you claimed. I’m not going to hurt her. You should know that “ he said firmly. Ren released his wrist and the man gently took Kyoko’s chin in his hands. Kyoko could feel his rough fingers as he pulled her face up towards his. He bent forward to get a closer look at her features. He looked her straight in the eye as he turned her head from side to side, examining her features.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The eyes he had seemed to look right through her to her very core. It was wild, and harsh, but there was kindness in his gaze, she could see he was a gentle man, much like Ren, even if his expression didn’t show the same kindness. He released her finally and straightened back up.

“Well...she’s not a bad specimen for a human. She’s well bred and well mannered…” He sighed and looked at Ren. “She’s still just a human though...her lifespan is just a drop in the bucket compared to yours. To her, you will look ageless...but to you...she will seem to age before your eyes...are you certain that’s what you want? To live your life and watch your partner grow old before you...eventually dying, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. She might produce a few kits for you...but she’ll never see them grow...they’ll be children far into her late years...think about that when you couple up with her….every breath she takes she grows a little older”

“Enough!” Ren snapped. His ears pinned back as he crossed his arms. “I don’t need you telling me what’s good or bad for me...or for her. Just leave her out of it. She had no choice in this pact. I’m the one that signed away her fate to live here the rest of her life….you think I don’t consider what i’ve done..or am doing to her every day….” Ren spoke with a low voice. Afterwards he pushed past his father and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. They both heard the door slide open and slam shut.

Kyoko felt a cold sweat drip down her back as she suddenly felt nervous being alone near this imposing figure. After Ren left, he watched his retreating figure until he was out of sight. He then turned. Gave Kyoko one last glance, before walking back the way he had come. Kyoko’s heart sank as she noticed the glance...it was one that told her, she was insignificant. She dropped to her knees and sighed. She could feel hot tears tug at her eyes when a shadow fell over her. She jumped and looked up. She smiled in relief when she saw Yashiro.

He held out his hand to hers, she gently placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feat. He made his way into the room and shut the door. Dousing the room into darkness again. She heard Yashiro snap his fingers and the candles light with a deep bronzey fire. She looked at it curiously. Yashiro stopped his preparations and looked at her...he tilted his head curiously and asked. “What is it?”

She looked over at Yashiro. “Oh...um...these candles...they always were blue fire...not this color.” He smiled at her curious nature. 

“That’s because it’s not the candles...it’s Lord Tsuruga’s fire. Every kitsune can have a different color. The Tsuruga’s are known for the their ethereal blue fire. I’m just a common kitsune so mine takes on more natural fire tones.” he explained as he guided her to the changing screen. 

He handed her a kimono from around the screen and she swiftly wrapped her body in it. Yashiro busied himself with the futon. “Don’t mind his father.” Yashiro encouraged. “He may have told Ren that he was overprotective of his vixens...but he’s not much different himself. He’s always been overprotective of Ren. I believe that is why Ren left, he was tired of being stifled by his father. He means well...he just doesn’t know when to leave it be.” Yashiro explained.

Kyoko nodded. “I think I could tell...and what do you mean by vixens? He’s had more than one?” she crossed her arms, her voice taking on a slightly jealous tone.

Yashiro chuckled. “No reason to be jealous of things in the past... “ he chided her playfully. “...but yes, Ren’s had a few ladies from time to time. That was a long time ago though. When he was a young man, as an adolescent he was much more cavalier...he’s mellowed out as he’s grown. After he left home he never took to another vixen though. You are honestly the first female he’s shown interest in...in over fifty years...and judging by the way he acted towards his father about you...you are very different from any female he’s picked.”

Kyoko smiled at Yashiro’s explanation. “Thank you, Yashiro.” She said gratefully. She turned to leave when Yashiro stopped her.

“I wouldn’t walk around the manor alone until they leave. Yukiko is still about...and if given the opportunity...I can’t guarantee your safety.” He warned her.

Kyoko’s eyes widened in surprise. “You mean...she’d really try to hurt me?” she covered her mouth with her hand.

Yashiro shrugged. “I don’t know...right now I do know...in her eyes...you are a threat...a rival...and if she ever challenged you...you’d stand no chance. She would kill you.” he said firmly. Kyoko sunk down onto the freshly changed bed and let everything sink in. She jumped when she heard the door slide open. She smiled when she saw Lord Tsuruga.

He re-entered the room and slid the door closed. He let a deep sigh escape his lips as he prepared his kimono for the day. “I’m sorry you had to hear my father say those things...about me...and you.” He spoke quietly. Yashiro excused himself, leaving the two to talk alone. He gruffly fixed his collar, Kyoko could tell he was still pretty perturbed. She rose from the bed and walked over to him, She smoothed out his kimono for him and tied it off gently. 

“It’s fine, Ren.” She said quietly, not making eye contact. “Everything he said...it’s true. I’m just a human living a life very alien to me...If I did have a child with you...I would never see it grow up...it would always be a child...and you would always be...you.” Ren placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his.

“Don’t listen to his poison. He’s a bitter old man who has nothing better to do then ruin your happiness and stifle the life out of his only son...Smile for me Kyoko.” He asked with an almost demanding air.

She giggled and gave him a gentle smile, as he asked for. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. “No matter what they say...never lose that smile. It’s one of your treasures I cherish most.” He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She dug her fingers deep into his kimono as if he’d float away, she buried her face in his chest to hide her tears. Lord Tsuruga could feel her convulsions as she silently sobbed. He gently stroked her hair and narrowed his gaze. “He did an awful thing this morning….he made my little vixen I cherish cry...I won’t forgive that...no one makes the woman I love cry.” he muttered as he pulled away from her and left.

Kyoko’s eyes widened in surprise. “L-love?” she muttered aloud as she hid her shock behind her hands. Yashiro re-entered the room when he saw Ren leave.

He looked at Kyoko with concern. “Are you ok? What happened?” He pressed her for answers. She muttered what she had heard Ren say.

“I think...Ren just said...he loves me.” she uttered quietly. She recounted what he had said as he left and Yashiro’s eyes gentled and his foxy grin spread across his face. 

“I see. It’s about time he figured out how he felt about you. I think he’s been struggling with those feelings for a very long time. But...this won’t be pretty, a kitsune with a bone to pick can be quite ugly….It’s probably best if you lay low until all of this blows over….but where could you go?” he thought curiously as he stroked his chin and paced the room. He stopped and raised his head. “I know!” He grinned brightly. “Why don’t you visit the Fuwas for a while. You and Lord Fuwa’s step daughter seemed rather close according to Ren...I’m sure they’d be happy to tend to you until we can get these two to head home….Kitsune’s can be quite stubborn...Lord Tsuruga would probably feel better knowing you are safely guarded. I can’t guard you all the time and he still has work he has to tend to. Yukiko would have too much opportunity…” Kyoko nodded.

Yashiro patted her on the shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. “It’ll only be a for a short while. I’ll make the preparations...tonight you should inform him….This may have been my idea. But it is still your decision...you don’t have to go. But I recommend it.” He reassured her.

Kyoko smiled wryly. “I know….I don’t want to leave Ren’s side….but if something ever happened to me...he’d feel responsible...I’ll go…” She placed a gentle hand on top of his, confirming her resolve. Yashiro let her be to think.

Meanwhile, Lord Tsuruga stormed down the corridor at a fast pace. His heart pounding in his chest as he heaved heavy breaths trying to calm his anger. His tail whipped behind him at full bristle and his ears were pinned far back. Just as he reached the room that his father was in he stopped. He placed a hand on the door and leaned his forehead against it. He closed his eyes tightly and mentally cursed himself. After several moments, and several calming, deep breaths he composed himself enough to enter the room.

His father was sitting down at the small writing desk in the guest quarters as he looked over a ledger. He was leaning his cheek against his fist as he read the contents carefully. Ren looked around and saw Yukiko lounging on the futon. She greeted him with a coy, foxy grin and beckoned him with her tail seductively. Ren let out a sigh and shook his head. “You two sure know how to wear out your welcome” he stated coldly as he crossed his arms.

Yukiko rose from the bed and made her way towards Ren, He shot her a tense glare. “That’s far enough Lady Mori.” he snapped. Yukiko stopped in her tracks and returned a menacing glare. 

“You’ve not called me that since we were kits…” she said with a huff. Ren ignored her tantrum and turned his glare back onto his father.

“Both of you have caused nothing but grief and aggravation since your arrival. Lady Mori...I want you to leave right now. And don’t return for a very long time.” he said slowly as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She widened her eyes in surprise at his tone and words. 

“Ren! That is no way to speak to your future mate.” his father chided him with a patronizing glare as he put down the ledger he was reading and stared at him. Ren crossed his arms in his sleeves and let out a deep sigh.

“How many times do I have to say this before it gets through to you, and everyone else...I’m not mating with her. Not now...not in the future...not ever. I have no interests in taking Yukiko as a mate...you can force it on us but I guarantee if you do...the Tsuruga line will end with me. I will not mount her...i’ll make myself scarce as possible...and i’m sure you don’t want that.” Yukiko sat down on the bed and crossed her legs as she watched the two males sizing each other up. She watched with mild interest not paying mind to the cold words that he was saying. She rested her head in the palm of one hand as she looked on.

His father stood before him. “Stop being so childish...you were born of privilege, that comes with responsibilities and obligations….ones that require a stable pairing, one with a good bloodline. This is for the good of the family...You are all we have left, Ren...It’s imperative that you find a suitable match. Since you refused to do it on your own, we are now forcing your hand...but it seems you caught on...didn’t you?...You made sure that you were intimately unavailable….I know you admired your Great-Great Uncle...but I doubt to the extent that you wanted this job...you took it to avoid this obligation…” His father let out a deep sigh. “Your mother will be very displeased with the way you are acting and carrying on. Flaunting that human like she’s some prized catch. She’s ordinary...no different than any other human female...there is nothing special about her. She’s average at best.” 

Ren narrowed his gaze. “Actually, that’s why i’m here. I will not tolerate anyone making Kyoko cry. Just because you can’t see the beauty in her doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. She’s different from other humans….it’s the reason I chose her specifically….We make each other happy...you saw that she showed you no fear, even when you stared at her with such ferocity. She’s not a normal human by any measure.” Ren let his body relax and a small smile played across his features. “I’ve never seen a human willing to fight back a yokai by biting them…” he said affectionately. “She’s in a precarious category...she’s different from humans enough to stand out, but compared to a yokai she is still a human...she’s somewhere in between...I don’t even think Hanyou would categorize her well….she’s nothing like the monsters who killed Koji.” He watched as his father looked away painfully.

“They’re all the same. Selfish, arrogant creatures…” he muttered before looking back at Ren. He narrowed his gaze. “We all swore not to speak of Koji every again...I want to keep it that way.” Ren sighed heavily and scratched his head in frustration.

“How long do you plan to stay here?” he asked with exasperation. His father looked at him, considering on how to tell him. He let out a deep sigh

He crossed his arms and looked straight on at Ren. “We are not leaving until an agreement can be made. One that I find acceptable. This old shrine may be your residence, but you can’t kick us out...you may out rank me in title but i’m still your father...and this is an open manor. It always has been…”

Without speaking a word, Ren turned on his heel and marched out the door sliding it shut behind him. He made his way down the corridor slowly, contemplating everything his father had said. He let out another deep sigh as he rounded the corner. Some movement caught his eye and he turned his head. It was still early afternoon and the summer day was mild and beautiful. He smiled as he watch Kyoko walking along the riverbed barefoot, splashing up water as she went with a smile on her face. Not far off he could see Yashiro watching and listening carefully.

He made his way out to the garden that overlooked the river, where Yashiro was watching from a distance. Lord Tsuruga placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s late for you to still be up. Get some rest...I’ll see to Kyoko the rest of the day.” Yashiro nodded silently and left. Kyoko heard a faint sound and turned to see Ren walking towards her. He was dressed in one of his light kimonos. She smiled as the sun seemed to make his hair and fur glimmer like pale golden coins. She stopped walking until he stood beside her.

He placed a hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. “Feeling better?” he asked with slight concern. She nodded and turned back to face the water.

“Yes...he’s your father...he only wants what's best for you.” she stated calmly.

Ren sighed and sat down at the water’s edge, he motioned for her to follow, she carefully knelt down and sat next to him. She let a small yelp out when she felt him pull her into his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as his warm breath played against her ear.

“What my father wants is not what’s best for me. What he wants is what will gain the Tsuruga name honor….He is my father, and he does care for me...but that’s not why he’s doing or saying the things he is.” He narrowed his gaze slightly.. Kyoko felt a weight land in her lap as his tail curled around her hip. She stroked the fur softly near the tip of his tail. She felt as his body relaxed at her gentle touch.

Kyoko bit her lip nervously...she didn’t want to bring this up, but he had to know before it was too late. “Ren...I’m leaving the manor…” She waited to hear a response. She heard nothing, but she felt his body tense up slightly and his grip on her became firmer. She looked up at him over her shoulder. Ren wasn’t looking at her. He was looking out over the scenery, lost in thought. Finally she felt his chest heave as a silent sigh escaped his lips. He looked down at her with a saddened expression. She felt as he brushed her cheek with the back of his clawed hand. 

“Why?...is it because of my father?” He wondered aloud. Searching her gaze for an answer.

She smiled and placed her hand over his. “It’s only for a while. Until arrangements can be made. Or an agreement can be reached. As long as they are here...specifically Yukiko...i’m not safe. And you have a job to do. So does Yashiro...We, Yashiro and I...came to a decision...this is what’s best...besides. You’ll know where I am...I’ll be at the Fuwas. If you ever find time to yourself...you can come find me” She stated playfully. She watched as a small smile fell across his face and he nuzzled her hair.

“If I come find you, I may want to steal you away and never return.” he teased “Someplace far from my father’s reach and Yukiko’s grasp. Where we can be ourselves.” He closed his eyes as he gently took in her scent. “I will miss your company...but Yashiro is right...this is for the best.”

She glared. “How do you know I didn’t come up with the idea?” She said with a pout. Lord Tsuruga just chuckled as he lifted his tail, brushing it against her cheek.

“Because...it sounds like a precautionary measure that he would come up with.” he planted a light kiss to her cheek. She watched as his smile faded. “I honestly don’t know when you will be able to return though. My father’s being particularly stubborn, he’s refusing to leave until I meet his demands or come up with something he’ll accept...I don’t think he’s going anywhere anytime soon...But maybe I can get Yukiko out of here...if not...life is going to be very lonely without you.” He stated as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smiled as his ear brushed against her cheek and twitched.

She patted his knee. “You’ll think of something. You always do” she encouraged. Ren extended one of his hands and laced his fingers with hers as he continued holding her. He let out a deep sigh before giving her a melancholy smile. 

He stood up, stretching his hand out to hers. She placed her hand gently in the palm of his clawed hand and he gently wrapped his fingers around her slender wrist, pulling her to her feet carefully.

Not far from the romantic couple Lord Tsuruga watched on placidly. He leaned against a plum tree along the bank as the young couple walked hand in hand along the riverbank. He watched as Kyoko wrapped her hands around his arm and looked at him with a bright smile. And his son returned her affections with a gentle kitsune grin of his own. He let out a sigh and shook his head. He uncrossed his arms, turning away from the sweet scene. He scratched the back of his head in frustration.

_“Ren...you idiot…”_ he thought to himself as he walked back to the manor. Yukiko, who was hiding in the flower bed of the manor saw the whole exchange as well. Her red eyes narrowing dangerously as her fur on her tail bristled with jealous rage. Her ears were pinned back and she clenched her jaw as a small growl escaped her. She swiftly turned back and entered the manor quietly.

Yukiko padded her way quietly through the corridors until she found Ren’s room. She glanced around to ensure nobody was nearby. She quietly slid the door open and entered the dark room. As a kitsune she needed no light to navigate the dark room. She swiftly and silently made her way to the closet that held all of Kyoko’s kimonos. It didn’t take her long to find them with her sensitive nose. She pulled each of the kimonos off it’s hanger and draped them over one arm until the closet had been cleaned out. She gave a crafty grin as she continued her work, as she turned to leave she found the ornately decorated wooden case set back, deep in the closet. She recognized it as a Tsuruga heirloom, grabbing the handle she quickly set off out of the room.

She poked her head out to check that the coast was clear and continued her quiet trek through the halls. She made a stop off at the guest quarters she was using and carefully set the wooden storage box down on her bed. She then made her way out of the manor with Kyoko’s kimonos and strewn them along the river bank. After she admired her crafty deed for a few moments she sauntered off away from the manor, she disappeared deep into the forest surrounding the estate.

Not long after she disappeared Lord Tsuruga made a stop at Yukiko’s room. When she didn’t respond he slid her door open and found the ornate heirloom placed on Yukiko’s bed. He smiled as he looked upon the case. Proud in the feeling that his son had given it to her he turned to leave when something wafted across his sensitive nose. He turned back towards the case and entered the room. He gently lifted the case open and smelled the kimono that lay inside. He narrowed his gaze realizing the kimono had recently been worn by Kyoko.

He snapped the lid shut and picked the case up. He carried it down the hall towards Ren’s room when Yashiro exited his quarters, just waking up in the late evening. The corridor was cast with golden and amber rays as their eyes met. Yashiro narrowed his gaze as he straightened his messy hair. “Why do you have that case?” Yashiro asked seriously as his eyes narrowed and his brow knit together.

Lord Tsuruga let out a sigh. “I found it on Yukiko’s bed. I feel she’s been up to her jealous antics again. Though I’m not happy to see that he’s given such a priceless heirloom to a human...this heirloom is his by right...he is the Lord of the Wood and this belonged to the original Pact pair...he’s treading some dangerous waters...but even I can’t ignore this…” He extended the case out to Yashiro who gently took it from him.

Yashiro gave a courteous bow and returned the case to it’s proper spot. When he opened the closet he took in a sharp breath, nearly dropping the case. “Lord Tsuruga!” He called in excitement. Lord Tsuruga turned swiftly on his heel as he saw Yashiro cling to the door frame looking at him in shock. “Yukiko didn’t just take the case...All of Lady Mogami’s garments….they’re gone!”

Lord Tsuruga sighed and shook his head. “She always had a mean jealous streak….she never liked it when Ren had eyes for other vixens...I suppose Kyoko’s the biggest threat of them all...as he’s actually coupled with her…” he let out an exasperated sigh. “I guess that’s why she’s not here. She knows she’s gonna get caught for this.”

Yashiro nodded. “Yes. She never liked Ren to be with anyone but herself...I must find Lady Mogami’s garments…” Yashiro proceeded to check all of the rooms in the manor. Lord Tsuruga watched as he swiftly checked room after room, leaving no storage space or loose mat unturned.

Lord Tsuruga stroked his chin in thought as he walked down the corridor. A glint of color caught his eye and he turned to look out the nearest window. He shook his head and sighed as he saw one of Kyoko’s kimonos clinging to the riverbank, dancing in the current of the water. He made his way out of the manor and down to the water’s edge. He carefully picked up the heavy, water laden garments, draping them over his arm as muddy water soaked into his fine kimono and dripped down his side. He picked up all the garments he could find and carried them back into the manor.

“Yashiro!” He called out in a loud voice. Yashiro turned a corner and his eyes widened in surprise momentarily as he saw the scene before him. His face slowly softened to an expression of sympathy. 

“Oh...Lady Mogami…” he said under his breath as he took the heavy kimonos from Lord Tsuruga. He looked over them despairingly. “They’re ruined...I don’t know if I’ll be able to remove the mud and debris…” He held the kimonos tenderly, as if they would break.

“You seem awfully fond of this human” Lord Tsuruga stated matter-of-factly as he removed his own dirty kimono, leaving nothing but his soaking wet under robe. “Do you have feelings for her?” He asked curiously.

Yashiro chuckled. “Not in the sense you are thinking. She is Lord Tsuruga’s companion, I am just his retainer and attendant. I would never destroy the bond that him and I have shared since we were kits. Not even a vixen would break that bond between us. She’s a sweet girl, but she’s not a female i’d take as my own. Frankly I wouldn’t be worthy of a woman such as her. She may not be a kitsune, or a yokai...but she’s got a heart of one. I care for her as I would care for Lord Tsuruga, she’s just an extension of that. She’s nothing but good, and that good has spread to Lord Tsuruga himself. He’s a better kitsune thanks to her. I think what they share is far deeper than Lord and Companion...I know you fear reprisal from the other lords and ladies who would never accept a human and yokai to mate...but I feel, they should, sir….he’s happy….and only when he’s with her.” 

Lord Tsuruga nodded and turned to leave. “I’ll leave her affects to you. I’ll see if there are any I may have missed.” He stated as he made his way back down the riverbank. As he scanned the water’s edge he found a few that got caught up in the reeds and thrushes around the water. He gently picked them up when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to see Ren and Kyoko watching him curiously.

Lord Tsuruga let out a quiet sigh, he turned to Kyoko and narrowed his gaze apologetically. “I’m sorry Lady Mogami...I fear that Lady Mori has let her jealousy take hold of her better judgement.” he stated apologetically as he held out the torn and muddied kimono. Kyoko’s eyes gazed sadly upon the tender, torn fabric as she took it from him.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. “It’s fine...I’m sure it was just an accident...or a silly joke.” without making eye contact she excused herself and made her way back to the manor, kimono in hand. Ren sighed and muttered under his breath. 

Lord Tsuruga placed a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t think she’d go this far…” he stated quietly.

Ren shook his head. “I never put anything past her...she’s capable of worse things than this….That’s why i’m sending Kyoko away...she doesn’t deserve this treatment. She’s too kind to even show how upset she is about the loss of her kimonos...but I bet she is in a lot of pain and distress...she’s been raised to not value material things...but she’s still a young woman, and that kimono in particular has been through some rough times” Ren smiled. “It’s the one she wore when she ran away from me.”

Lord Tsuruga laughed heartily “I remember hearing a whispering about a human who had escaped your estate and was lost in the woods...so the rumor’s true then? You can’t control her, can you?”

Ren scoffed and crossed his arms. “She’s a spirited young woman, but I do not own her. I made the mistake...it’s my fault she ran…” He let out a deep sigh. “...it’s all my fault that she’s gotten into dangerous situations...she’s a beautiful woman...and I said some things I shouldn’t have.” He gave a self deprecating laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. “I even tried to return her to her village and break the pact...that’s how that kimono got torn up the first time...because of the mean things I said, she ran off back into these woods, alone...in season...she’s lucky that Lord Fuwa’s step daughter found her.”

“You were never good with women relations. You always seem to forget the nuances that separate women from men...Ren...you’re treading into some dangerous waters...you remember the story of the gingerbread man?”

Ren nodded. “Yes...the human tale about a cookie consumed by the crafty fox…what of it?” he asked curiously.

“That tale can go both ways. In this case...you can be consumed by your own desires for things that should not be indulged. To love a human is a double edged blade, eventually you will be cut...she will die, whether it be from old age...or carrying your child...it would be a death sentence for her to conceive by you.” He warned him seriously.

Ren turned away from his father and walked back towards the manor. He looked at him over his shoulder momentarily. “I am aware...I’m playing with fire...but she is my companion, I plan to uphold that tradition…”

\---

Kyoko entered the manor and came face to face with Yashiro who had his kimono tied up above his elbows and she could tell he had been washing. “This wasn’t the only one...was it?” she asked sorrowfully.

Yashiro dropped his gaze and shook his head. “I’m afraid not….she took them all….” her eyes grew wide in shock, Yashiro saw her lip as it trembled. He gently took the kimono from her “Come...let me make you some tea” he said soothingly. She shook her head and walked down the corridor. He watched as she entered their room and slid the door shut. Yashiro let out a sympathetic sigh. He made his way back to the wash basin and tossed the ragged kimono in with the others.

Kyoko laid in the bedding and let her tears fall silently down her face and into the futon. She wiped away most of the tears as they fell but a few escaped her. She jumped in surprise when she heard the door slide open and the room’s candles burst into flame as the usually blue flame danced around the room. Ren could see the tears on her face. He gently sat next to her and dried her tears. “Yukiko’s gone too far this time.” he said calmly. “I’ll see to it that she understands the error of her ways.”

Kyoko shook her head. “It won’t matter. It’ll just enrage her more...This is a sign...I really shouldn’t be here.” she looked into Ren’s eyes and he could see the pained expression she was desperately trying to hide. He firmly pulled her into his chest and held her, quietly stroking her hair, hoping to find some way to console her aching heart. She pushed away from him gently and looked away from him.

She stood up from the bedding and walked a few steps. Her gaze cast downward before she came to a stop in the center of the room. She turned and faced Ren with new tears tugging at the corner of her eyes. “I should leave...tonight...once the kimono’s are washed-” Ren quickly rose and made his way across the room. He silenced her with a firm kiss. She felt as his tongue played along her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips willingly and moaned as he deepened their embrace. He pulled away once they had both consumed their reserved breaths. Ren cleared his throat.

“I was hoping we’d get at least one last night together...but I agree...Yukiko has become unstable...we don’t know what she’ll do next...or when.” He pressed his forehead against hers as he cupped her cheeks tenderly with his clawed hands. They both pulled apart slowly when they heard a gentle knock on the door. Yashiro poked his head in and cleared his throat.

“I couldn’t help overhearing...but if you insist on leaving tonight...there is one kimono that she didn’t ruin…” Yashiro entered the room when Ren gave him a nod, silently accepting his apology. Yashiro made his way to the closet and pulled the storage box out. Kyoko’s face lit up with amazement and joy as she clung to the ornately decorated box. 

“I’m so happy it’s safe.” She exclaimed happily as fresh tears trailed down her cheek and she sobbed as she gazed upon the beautiful inlaid pattern of naturally colored wood. She ran her hand over its smooth surface before opening it up.

Yashiro sighed. “I wish I could say this was an oversight on her part….but it wasn’t...she chose not to destroy this one...in fact…” Yashiro turned his gaze towards Ren. “Your father...he’s the one that found it...on Yukiko’s bed...he thought you had gifted it to her, until he caught Kyoko’s scent emanating from the box...he was on his way to return it to it’s rightful place when I found him with it...he’s also the one who found all of your kimonos by the river.” Yashiro explained as he turned his gaze back to Kyoko.

Ren turned away and made his way over to a locked storage compartment under one of the tatami mats. He pushed the mat aside and quickly unlocked the storage space. He pulled out a small trunk. “I was planning on giving you these later on...but I think now’s a fine time” He motioned for Kyoko to take a look. Kyoko opened the trunk and inside laid several fine kimonos of high quality and craftsmanship, ranging in colors, weave patterns, and styles.

“They are beautiful” she exclaimed joyously. 

Ren nodded. “They are all that is left of the original companion. These were all of her day to day kimonos...some obviously were for more formal events and others were what she wore on a daily basis. Until Yashiro finishes restoring what Yukiko has done...I want you to have these” He stroked her cheek gently and smiled. “Afterall, my companion should be dressed like she is well cared for.” he gave her a tender, bright smile. Kyoko nodded and hugged Ren tightly. Ren gently wrapped his arms around her back, deepening their embrace. He curled his tail around them as a sign of his affections.

Lord Tsuruga watched from the doorway before turning away and making his way back down the hall. Kyoko caught sight of him and swiftly made her way out into the corridor. She bowed deeply and thanked him for his efforts. He stopped and turned towards her. “It was nothing...they are just clothes.” he stated before continuing down the corridor.

She straightened up and smiled as she watched him retreat down the hall. Ren walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t expect much gratitude from him…” he stated and turned her away, back into the room.

Yashiro swiftly prepared all the things that Kyoko would need away from the estate and left the two to say their goodbyes. Ren held her tenderly as she leaned her head against his chest, with her arms firmly wrapped around his back. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and whispered to her. “I’m sorry I can’t escort you myself...duty calls…” She shook her head and smiled.

“It’s fine...Yashiro is more than capable of being my escort in your stead. And once i’m with the Fuwas I’m sure things will settle down...after all...I won’t be around to upset Yukiko...and it’ll give you time to come to an agreement with your father...i’m sure I’ll be back in no time” she stated with a bracing smile.

Ren ran a hand down her shoulder, pushing her kimono off of it’s natural spot, high on her neck. He leaned forward and grabbed onto her collarbone. She gasped at the sudden surge of pain and pleasure that his bites gave her. When he had finished his suckling he admired the red mark he had left behind before quickly covering it back up with the kimono’s hem. He gave her a foxy smirk and whispered. “So you’ll have something to admire from me, that only you can see.” he teased as he nipped at her earlobe. She smiled and placed her hand over the spot that the kimono was covering up.

As soon as he saw them off he waited for Yukiko to return. He knew she wouldn’t stay away for long, since she was obsessed with her own fantasy of them. He decided to play her little game, He made his way to her room and stripped down to his under robe. He slid his under robe off his shoulders, exposing his chest and torso. He laid on her bed as he waited for her to return. After a few hours he heard the door slide open and he smiled. He let his tail plop up and down languidly, teasingly. he had one of the sheets crossed over his hip seductively as he watched her.

He watched as her face turned red. He gestured her to come closer, she obeyed happily, barely containing her excitement. Ren grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He slowly rolled over so they were an entangled mess of robes and sheets. Her heart raced as she felt his inner thighs brush across her outer thigh. He watched as her breathing was heavy from excitement. “Oh? This is what you wanted all along” he whispered in a deep, seductive voice. She nodded energetically as she reached out to touch him. He pinned her wrists to the bed. He let out a low chuckle. “No touching” he teased her some more

His gaze turned away from hers as he ran his fingers underneath the hem of her collar. “This is a really nice kimono…” he stated seductively. She smiled

She whispered anxiously “Thank you. I thought it complimented me as well...I’m glad you like it.” her tail curled around the back of his knee, stroking his leg seductively. He ignored her advances to seduce him as he continued. She could feel the back of his fingers as they brushed against her skin. He turned his gaze back to her and looked her straight in the eye. 

His smile faded and his gaze grew serious. “It’d be a shame if something happened to it...wouldn’t it...like…” he thought for a moment sarcastically. “Oh...I don’t know…” he placed his hands on the bed next to her shoulders. “...it ending up in the river….” He watched as the color faded from her face and she swallowed hard.

“B-but...she’s just a stupid, filthy, human” she snapped at him, tears tugging at her eyes. She thrust her clawed hand towards Ren in anger and spite. She pinned her ears back and glared at him with hurt in her eyes. Ren easily grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed.

He leaned in close to her. Their noses just inches apart. “It’s not fun when someone messes with your heart...is it?” he spoke in a serious, low, tone. Yukiko struggled under his grip, trying to break free.

She growled out as she glared darkly at him. “Let me go!” She pushed against the mattress as she tried to break free of his grip. She kicked and clawed at him but got nowhere.

“Not until you understand one thing….” Ren said quietly. “...Kyoko and I are bonded. Nothing you do will get in the way of that. She is my companion, nothing will change that….but I can make sure she stays far away from you...Even if it means keeping my distance from her...I don’t want to find you are trying to hurt her again.”

He pushed himself off of her and rose off of the bed. He walked out of her room and started down the hall. Yukiko ran out into the hall and watched him walk away. “Ren!” She called out to him.

Ren stopped and turned towards her. His gaze blank and distant. “You no longer have the right to call me that. You haven’t had it for a long time. Lord Tsuruga is fine, or any of the other terms...Don’t call me Ren anymore.” He then turned away and continued on his way down the hall.

She fell to her knees as tears flowed. Her tears were a mix of anger, sadness and frustration. She heard someone walking towards her, she turned to see Lord Tsuruga standing nearby. He crossed his arms and let out a tired sigh. “You really thought taking your anger out on Kyoko would get you something? His affections for her are strong.”

She stood and looked at him. “So are you saying he doesn’t love her? That I still have a chance?” She looked at him with hope.

Lord Tsuruga sighed and scratched his head. “I didn’t say that. Only Ren knows how deep his feelings for her are. I haven’t been close to him in decades, he won’t tell me how he feels. And he sure won’t tell you either. If you are smart...you’ll give him space. He’s not the pushover you once knew.”

She nodded and re-entered her room, sliding the door shut quietly. She slumped her shoulders and let her tail droop lifelessly behind her. She crossed the room slowly and collapsed on the bed, she let out a deep sigh as she languidly rose her torso off the mattress, supporting herself on her elbows. Her tail swished over her back and plopped slowly up and down on the mattress beside her. She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, closing her eyes in thought. “What does he see in that filthy little human girl anyway?” she muttered with irritation.

With another sigh she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “I mean...she’s just a human...her life is going to be miniscule compared to his...their couplings can’t be that great...after all she’s had far less experience, even for her own kind…” she closed her eyes in thought.

She sat up in bed. “Oh!...maybe that’s it!...it’s not the girl...it’s her sexual personality...that’s gotta be it…” She giggled with excitement and grinned slyly. “Oh Ren….you like the sweet innocent type don’t you? You dirty little boy.” her lips parted in a devilish grin. She sighed contentedly and leaned back into her bedding. “I’ll give him some space...for now...after all if I just showed up tonight he would not be thrilled...he’s angry.” She curled her body into a fetal position on her side and covered herself with her voluminous tail, wrapping her arms around it like a large pillow she nestled her nose deep in it’s fur and fell fast asleep.


	7. The Great Divide

Ren swiftly walked through the corridor, his emotions running wild after his fight with Lady Mori. He stopped in front of his room, placing a hand on the door. He couldn’t bring himself to open it, he knew it would be empty with no Kyoko to greet him with her typical bright smile. He covered his face with his free hand and let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “She’s only been gone for an hour and I already yearn for her company...what’s gotten into me.” His ears dropped slightly as thoughts of Kyoko ran rampant through his mind. The hand that laid on the door slowly curled into a fist. His claws leaving shallow scratches along the wooden door frame as his fingers curled inwardly.

He heard the loud thump and rattle of the door as his fist beat against the door firmly. “Damnit!” he cursed himself under his breath and let out a shuddering sigh as he fought to control his anger. _“Kyoko...be safe…”_ He thought deep down in his heart as he started to relax his tense body and let his anger slowly dissipate.

He jumped when he felt a firm hand fall on his shoulder, out of surprise he reacted and lashed out at his would be assailant. His clawed hand came in contact with another clawed hand. A much larger one, full of power and dominance. His anger contorted face relaxed when he realized who it was. He looked into the eyes of his own father. His body relaxed. Lord Tsuruga let go of his son’s hand as it fell to his side. Ren turned his gaze away and gave him an apologetic sidelong glance “Sorry...you surprised me...I don’t like surprises.” he uttered tensely as he readjusted his kimono.

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise if you were more aware of your surroundings. I’ve taught you that since you were a kit...but you never listened then...or now. You’re going to get yourself killed” he chastised firmly. His gaze expressionless and cold. He crossed his arms and walked past him. “Come, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else.” he ordered. Ren obliged subconsciously. When he was young he admired his father and wanted to be just like him to the point that he followed every order his father gave.

They walked silently side by side for several minutes. Lord Tsuruga glanced at him through the corner of his eye before speaking. “So...you fought with Lady Mori?” he asked with remote curiosity. Ren gave him a silent nod. 

“Yes...but it was less of a fight and more of me toying with her.” he corrected, his ears pinning back slightly as he recalled the event. His jaw set firmly and he narrowed his gaze slightly, reining in his emotions of the ordeal.

“You never toyed with the affections of a vixen before...you know how dangerous that can be. Vixens aren’t like your companion. They can do some damage you know?” he stated matter of factly. “This is because of Lady Mogami...isn’t it?” Ren turned his gaze up at the sky and sighed as they entered the garden. Lord Tsuruga sat on the veranda and Ren followed. The sun had completely set and the moon was high in the sky.

Ren poured himself and his father a cup of sake as they viewed the sliver of silvery moon that hung in the sky like a sickle. “....she had no right to destroy those things...They weren’t hers to destroy.” Ren retorted quietly. He knew it was a weak excuse but he didn’t care.

They sipped on their sake in silence before Lord Tsuruga spoke again. “It’s not like you to get involved in women’s affairs...let alone to do something as foolish as leading her on just to break her heart...that was never your style, Ren….you’ve always been courtly with your vixens...letting them down gently...almost to the point where they were ok with it.”

Ren let out a deep sigh. “Yes….because they were actually Ladies...Lady Mori is only a lady by title...there is nothing courtly or noble about her. She is a spiteful, shallow, vain vixen who’s only desire is to mate with me...I know she has affections for me but I do not reciprocate them...she should accept this and move on...not attack Kyoko where it hurts most. I did what I did out of spite and bitterness….I know that...but as man I have to protect my companion from all harm” He stated defensively.

Lord Tsuruga turned slightly to face Ren. “No...you don’t” Ren looked at him with mild shock. “If she is just a companion, you are not obligated to protect her...even if she is just a defenseless human...companions are nothing more than servants...yes as a servant she should be sheltered and treated as such, but you have gone far above the call of duty as a Lord...you treat Kyoko as if she were your mate…” he narrowed his gaze coldly and stared at Ren. “Ren! Do you have deep affections for Kyoko, affections that run deeper than just a servant? If so...this distance is a god send...you need to distance yourself from her...you're getting too heavily bonded...she’s a human! You need to start thinking down the line...who do you want to birth your heirs...a human who will assuredly pass from the stress alone? A human will only give you a single heir...or do you want someone who can be there for you the rest of your days? Someone you can mate with and who will produce well?”

Lord Tsuruga placed his cup down on the veranda before continuing. “Kyoko’s child, if you ever give her one...will be nothing more than a hanyou...a half breed...it’d never survive the wood! Hanyou’s are weak compared to youkais...and the blood percentage varies...if you are blessed it’ll be more youkai...but even still, it would suffer, it would never do well in training, nor would it be able to pass all of it’s coming of age tests...and a youkai who can’t do that has no place here...it’d be cast out...it might be able to eek by in the human village...but it would always be judged for being different...do you really want that for your heir? To live apart from you?”

Ren sighed and leaned against the supporting pillar next to him. He sat quietly as he stared out towards the river before speaking. “I know father….” he turned his gaze back towards him. “But if Kyoko ever approached me...and she told me she wanted a child...i’d give her one...even if I knew it was futile...I want her to be happy...even if it’s at the expense of my own...maybe this is what happens during the pact...I think I understand Great Great Uncle Hajime….probably more than anyone else.” Ren let out a tense sigh. “ok...I’ll admit it...I think i’m in love with Kyoko…I know i’ve even let those words slip out once or twice” He avoided his father’s glance knowing full well what he’d think.

Lord Tsuruga’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He let out a deep, exasperated sigh. “You really have been swallowed up like the gingerbread man….Well, if you want to waste your life chasing a fantasy like your Great Great Uncle did...be my guest. But don’t come crawling home when she dies, looking for solace….you won’t get it from me...I traveled that path once, heed my warning...don’t get deeper then you already are...if you mate with her you will end up like him..you’ll die of a broken heart. Yokai and humans are not meant to pair. We are too different.” He stood up and walked past Ren. 

Ren blocked his path, he gave him a serious glare. “What do you mean you’ve traveled this path? Mother’s a yokai…” Ren crossed his arms in the doorway and swished his tail nervously. He waited for his father to answer.

Lord Tsuruga sighed and rubbed his neck…”Well, I guess you should know. Your late younger brother...Koji...was a hanyou...he’s your half brother...your mother wanted another child but your birth was hard on her...she never conceived after you...and it doesn’t look good for a Lord to have only one heir...so...I found a willing donor...if you will...we didn’t realize the dangers of a half yokai and half human would put on her body...human females are too frail to go to term...the baby ends up being a parasite to them and slowly kills them, sucking the life from them...most hanyou’s are out of human males with a youkai female...it’s different that way...safer...Koji...and her mother are both gone.” He brushed past Ren. “I don’t want you to suffer the same fate…”

Lord Tsuruga gently brushed past Ren and re-entered the manor. Ren stood still on the veranda. Unsure if he should follow his father or cry. _“...Koji...all this time…”_ Ren bit back the painful tears that threatened to fall. After several moments he regained his composure and left the estate. He wandered through the dark wood aimlessly. His mind full of sorrow over the new revelation about his younger brother’s beginnings...and the realization that he had lost yet another person he treasured. In the silence of the deep woods he fell to his knees and let out a deep, dark, mournful cry. One that shook the entire area surrounding him.

\---

After seeing Kyoko safely to the Fuwas estate, Yashiro was well on his way back when his sensitive ears picked up the beastly cry. His eyes widened and his heart raced. “Ren!” he cried and took off towards the sound. Yashiro fought to keep his panic under control as he silently ran through the dark woods, in search of his Lord. _“Something bad’s happened…”_ Yashiro thought, distracting himself from his worries. 

He ran deeper and deeper into the woods. The deeper he went, the darker and more menacing his surroundings became. The once tranquil dark woods had twisted into a gnarled mess of lifeless trees and dead earth. Yashiro’s heart sank. “This is bad….” he muttered to himself as he slowed his pace. His normally agile steps became harder and harder to find footing as his feet kept getting caught in twisted roots and vines that seemed to grab at him from every direction.

“Ren!” he called out, in hopes of ascertaining his whereabouts. “Ren! If you can hear me...answer!” he waited and twisted his ears to and fro hoping to catch an utterance of some kind. He continued his trek further into the darkness, the darkness started to encroach deeper around him to the point even he was having difficulty seeing. He finally came to a large twisted encircling wall of thorny branches that were tightly woven together. There were gaps in between the branches but nothing large enough for an adult to fit through. 

Yashiro searched through the openings and could see Ren passed out on the ground, asleep. Yashiro relaxed and placed a hand against the thorny wall. “Thank goodness...he’s alright…” Yashiro uttered. He looked at the wall before him and placed his chin in his hand and thought. “How am I going to get through this…” he muttered to himself. One of his ears twitched when it heard a sound, he turned his head to see some of the local wildlife had gathered around the wall of thorns. Among the normal wildlife of rabbits, foxes, and badgers stood a single white fox, its presence different from the others.

Yashiro smiled and approached the large spirit. “You are here to give aid to Master Tsuruga...aren’t you?” he knelt before the kitsune hopefully. The kitsune nodded silently and looked at the thorny wall and back at Yashiro. The silvery fox placed its nose against Yashiro’s forehead and closed it’s eyes. Yashiro’s eyes widened as he could hear the voice of a young child. Yashiro’s gaze softened and tears tugged at his eyes. “You are a messenger…” The fox nodded. It floated above the ground as though it’s body was lighter than air, it came back to a standing position in front of the wall and looked back at Yashiro before passing through the massive wall.

The messenger stood before the motionless kitsune yokai. It let out an echoing, ethereal yip. Ren’s ear twitched at the sound and he slowly rose up and made eye contact with the fox. It’s eyes were clear silver and it’s body was whiter than freshly fallen snow. “A kitsune...messenger?” Ren muttered half awake. His eyes opened wide and he took in a sharp breath as the kitsune placed its nose against Ren’s forehead. Ren’s shoulders shook as he silently sobbed. His face contorted into a pained, sorrowful expression. Yashiro became concerned as he watched the wall of thorns grow more menacing around him. 

Ren listened to the voice that echoed in his head. It was the voice of his long lost brother Koji. Ren closed his eyes and in the darkness he could see the face of his happy go lucky brother. His grin faded and he looked upon Ren with sadness. The small, tawny colored hanyou approached him and wrapped his arms around Ren as he pressed his face into the front of his kimono. Ren instinctively held him close to his body. “Koji...I’m sorry….” he uttered as tears streamed down his face.

“No, Ren...stop focusing on my death as your fault. What happened was an accident...and you know it.” The young boy lifted his gaze and met Ren’s with eyes full of contentment. “My life was short, but it was happy. I had a mother that gave her life for me, a step mother who loved me unconditionally, a father who cherished me, and a brother…” he paused and looked forlornly on Ren. “...a brother who would have given his life that day if he could have...but fate chose to spare you and take me...Ren...you were destined to be the new Lord..it runs in your blood...there’s a reason to everything in this life...both the good...and the bad...if I hadn’t died...you would not have sought out the current path you are on...my job was complete...I taught you to love something other than yourself...so stop replaying that day...I no longer get bullied by the other yokai, and no one whispers bad things about me when i’m not in the room...I no longer shed sad tears…”

Ren smiled wryly at the young child in his lap. “You should still have lived…” Ren stated hoarsely.

Ren felt a sharp pang run through his heart when he heard the young child giggle mirthfully. “I did live Ren. I lived a better life than most hanyos do. I wasn’t the first hanyo born in these woods, and I won’t be the last...brother….” the boy's face turned into a happy grin. “...don’t settle for father...do not do what is expected of you...this will lead to your destruction...the woods are already changing because of the darkness settled in your heart...squash it!” The boy placed his tiny palm against Ren’s breast. Ren placed his large hand over the boy’s tiny one and nodded.

“If I pick Yukiko as a mate...I could be happy.” Ren spoke quietly. Koji glared at him and pouted, he crossed his arms over his chest and twitched his tiny tail behind him.

“Do you really believe that?...” The boy sighed and looked at Ren with sadness in his eyes. “I am not allowed to discuss matters of the future with you beyond what I have said...I can not influence your future...but as a spirit I can see it all..deep in your heart...you know the truth about who you’d be happiest with. Hajime jisan died of a broken heart at the loss of his companion...this is fact...because he was too afraid to see her change...he chose to let her die a human’s death...that is what killed him...but his spirit lives on in these woods, in you, father, and the village chief...All I can say nii-chan, if you choose the right path...you will find everything you have ever wished for. Love, happiness and family are in that future...but if you pick wrong...you will be like Hajime jisan...you will feel alone in a crowded room, be surrounded by family you don’t love and ultimately disappear….that’s why i’m here...you need to start listening to your heart...and not your head.” 

The young boy pulled away from him. “Open your eyes onii-sama…” The boy turned and was gone in a flash of brilliant light. Ren’s eyes shot open and he looked around, the woods had turned back to normal. The bright morning sun glared down on him as he rose up off the ground. He heard someone’s voice. He turned to see a smiling Yashiro.

“Yashiro?....when?...” he grabbed his throbbing head, unable to finish his sentence. Yashiro helped him to his feet.

“Don’t worry about it Ren. I’m here, that’s all that matters...let’s get you back to the estate. You’ve had quite the trying night.” Yashiro urged as he pulled him to his feet and helped him walk back to his home. On the way he glanced at Yashiro. 

“...I saw Koji…” he uttered. Yashiro nodded affirmatively.

“I know...the messenger spoke to me too….what did he have to tell you?” Yashiro asked curiously.

Ren sighed and held his head. “It was a warning from a very concerned little brother...I’m on the cusp of making some very bad choices apparently...I have to start listening to my heart...though I thought I was.” he stated with concern.

Yashiro smiled. “You have been...until your father and Yuki showed up…” Ren laughed bitterly.

“Yuki….I haven’t heard that name for her in a long time...it’s really fitting...you know...she’s beautiful and serene...but just as deadly as fallen snow...one wrong move and she will kill you…” Ren teased

“She is a beautiful vixen...she’ll make some yokai kitsune a very happy man...if they can learn to handle her.” he laughed.

Ren sighed. “You’ve always been smitten with her...don’t deny it…” he shot Yashiro a playful grin.

Yashiro shook his head. “Smitten or not I can not have her. I’m beneath her...she only has eyes for you Ren...i’m not about to try and sway her heart...as much as I like you and Kyoko together, she would be the more correct choice...she is a yokai...Kyoko is human...that life can not bring you lifelong happiness.”

Ren laughed. “I give you permission to distract her from me...maybe she’ll finally see you...I don’t want her Yashiro...I never have...I’ve hurt her too many times...she deserves someone who can handle her...screw social status for once in your life Yashiro...unless you want to continue your families subservient line. I’m sure you want more then for your children to be some lord’s attendants...like you, and your father and so on…”

Yashiro shrugged dismissively. “It’s not a bad life. We live well.” he retorted with a grin.

“You die like dogs in the end...and you know it...attendants never outlive their masters...i’m sure your family is deeply concerned that you haven’t taken a wife yet and had kits…” Ren glanced at Yashiro. He dropped his gaze and nodded.

“The topic seems to be the main choice of conversation whenever I see mother again. She is greatly concerned...but i’ve just not found her yet.” Yashiro sighed and searched for something to change the topic.

Ren pulled his arm off of Yashiro’s shoulder and walked ahead of him. “You are, and always have been more than an attendant...I also want you happy...I won’t force you to confess to Yukiko...lord knows she’d probably kill you anyway...but I do request that you distract her from time to time so I can be with Kyoko...i’ll deal with her raging outlashes when I return...but I don’t want her sniffing around and noticing my disappearances...I don’t plan to sit back anymore...I will still be with Kyoko...even if I have to spirit her far away from their grasps...back to the village even...in the village she’ll be out of their reach...I pray it doesn’t come to that.”

Yashiro nodded. “As you wish…I’ll keep her occupied to the best of my ability...but it won’t last...she’ll realize it eventually...that whenever I’m attending her...you are missing...she’ll know…” Yashiro warned.

Ren chuckled under his breath. “Yes, yes...but it’ll buy me some time either way. I need to figure out what path to take.”

As soon as they entered the estate Yukiko wrapped herself around Ren and nuzzled him. Ren shrugged her off firmly. “Stop it Yukiko...I’m not in the mood...I have a headache…” he said firmly as he ran a clawed hand through his hair and made his way towards his room.

Yukiko pouted. “Rude….” she sighed and turned to Yashiro. “Where has he been all night?” she demanded.

Yashiro grinned. “He’s been in touch with a spirit messenger...he needs to rest. Please give young Lord Tsuruga his space.” Yashiro gave a gentle bow and went about his usual business.

“Spirit messenger?” she thought curiously about it before dismissing the thought completely. She ignored Yashiro’s warning and made her way to Ren’s room. She silently slid the door open and closed it behind her. She grinned as she watched him sleep peacefully

Ren could sense something was amiss and cracked an eye. He pinned his ears back and sat up in bed. “Yukiko! Get out...now….” he demanded lowly. “...i’m not in the mood for your little games and tricks.”

She pouted. “Oh...come on...I just wanted to see if you were ok” she glanced at him cutely. Ren just narrowed his gaze more and crossed his arms.

“I don’t buy it. I know what you want and you’re not getting it...just because Kyoko is gone I don’t need you to warm my bed….so leave.” Ren laid back down and turned away from her.

Ren jumped out of bed as he felt a claw run down his spine. “What part of leave did you not understand!” he started to push her towards the door. She grinned and giggled.

“So that’s still a soft spot for you?” she teased over her shoulder. Ren dug his claws into the door frame and leveled his gaze on her.

“The only one who can touch me is...and will always be Kyoko...touch me again and I’ll break the body part you use.” He glared and slammed the door.

She huffed. “Touchy...but I know you don’t have that in you.” she grinned and sauntered away. Yashiro shook his head from the corridor

_“That woman never takes a hint”_ he thought to himself before continuing on with his daily duties. After he finished his evening chores he decided to take a break. He exited the manor and made his way out to the gardens. As he wandered through the natural beds of flowers and grasses he spotted Yukiko.

Yashiro sighed and made his way over to her. “A lady of your status shouldn’t look so glum surrounded by such natural beauty.” he smiled as he sat next to her. She gave him an irritating sidelong glance and sighed.

“Don’t patronize me...you are nothing more than Ren’s go-for...If we were back home you would be dead for even speaking to me so casually…” she narrowed her gaze and scowled.

Yashiro sighed. “This is true...but we are not at the Tsuruga manor...in fact, I’ve left that life behind me. I can’t even visit my mother...i’m a traitor for leaving the manor with young lord Tsuruga...if he chose to return...i’d be on my own” Yashiro grinned sadly as he looked out over the river. He let out a melancholy sigh “anyway, if he chose to go home, I wouldn’t stop him...my only desire in this life is to support him...in whatever he does...that was the task I was given since I was young and I will see it through to the end...just like your attendants are tasked with making you happy.”

Yukiko scoffed. “Happy? What could they possibly do that would ever make me happy? They are just servants...nobility and help should never get to chummy...it’s not right.” She stood from her spot, turned on her heel and started walking away.

Yashiro stood to face her. “Oh? Is that from personal experience?” he teased playfully. Yukiko stopped and glared over her shoulder.

“What did you say?” She demanded in a low growl as she clenched her fist. Her tail bristled angrily as she stared him down. Yashiro was unphased by her tantrum.

“You heard me.” He stated with a smirk. “It’s not secret knowledge that you had a tryst with one of your servants when you were young.” Yukiko’s eyes grew wide. She spun on her heel and grabbed yashiro by the throat. She dug her nails deep into his neck.

“Did Ren tell you! Who did you learn that from?! That information was private!” Angry tears tugged at her eyes as she continued to squeeze at Yashiro’s neck. Yashiro looked at her seriously and wrapped his hand around her wrist, twisting it uncomfortably until she let him go. Once her grip loosened he took in a deep breath and sighed.

“No one told me...I was a servant and attendant in the Tsuruga manor as well….maids and attendants talk...we all know he wasn’t fired...he crossed the line and paid for it...your father had him executed...quietly...after all, if it had come out that you were defiled by a common kitsune, your image would have been ruined...But someone had to take the blame for your actions...didn’t they?” He continued to stare at her matter of factly.

Yukiko dropped her gaze away from Yashiro’s and walked away. She pinned her ears back sorrowfully and bit her lip. “I never asked Ren to be the whipping boy! He chose to do it….it was consensual...no one forced him to do anything!” She retorted under her breath.

Yashiro sighed and walked next to her. “No one is saying that you forced him...but Ren is a gentlemen among yokai...he’s always had a big heart, he knew the news of your tryst would get out so he chose to bear the weight of that...didn’t he? He’d rather people think he took you then some common fox...it would be more acceptable...since he was your betrothed at the time...but you know as well as I do...Ren shares no feelings towards you...why do you persist?”

“Because...Ren is the only chance I stand at finding a mate…and I do love him.” She stated quietly. “No other noble would take me. Trust me, my father’s tried to find a suitable match for me in Ren’s absence. They want pure girls...because it’s become known that Ren’s taken me, i’m no longer eligible to noble lines...except for Lord Tsuruga’s...Ren’s their only heir...he’s my only chance at being happy. It’ll stain my family’s good name if I go unmated…” Yukiko let out an exasperated sigh.

“But he had to go and fall in love with that filthy little human girl….she’s ruined everything!” Yukiko seethed with jealous rage as she clenched her fists into her kimono. “If she hadn’t stolen him...things would be different!” she stated vehemently. 

Yashiro sighed and shook his head. “You know that’s a lie...nothing would have changed...Ren left to escape his destined mating to you...he’s not interested in following social obligations. He wanted to do something different. He didn’t plan to love Lady Mogami...but he does, she’s a special person to Ren...and the more you get between them, the more Ren is going to despise you. I know you’ve seen them together...don’t you like seeing young Lord Tsuruga happy? He tarnished his good name to cover up your dirty secret...and how do you repay him? By trashing his companions things...that was a big mistake...especially since Kyoko doesn’t blame you...She wrote it off as a twisted joke...she doesn’t have a mean bone in her body...and I think that’s why Ren loves about her.”

Yukiko glared at Yashiro. “So...what then? Do I just concede and let him continue to bed her? Their love won’t last...she’s a human! She’s going to grow old far sooner than he ever will..I won’t let him throw away his life like that!”

Yukiko turned and re-entered the estate, leaving Yashiro alone to his thoughts. He let out a quiet sigh and stared at the moon overhead. “Well...that went well.” he muttered as he lost himself in his train of thought. He snapped out of it when he heard a chuckle. He turned and saw Ren perched in a tree.

“It was a good effort.” Ren encouraged. “Yukiko is just too far gone in her jealousy to listen to reason...it’s why I avoid her...I hope Kyoko will remain safe at the Fuwas….but I feel that is only a temporary solution...I may have to break the pact and send her home...for her own safety. I can’t have Yukiko seeking to challenge her...as a human...she’d stand no chance in a duel for mating rights….and as a man, i’m not allowed to intervene...i’m not going to sit by and watch my dear Kyoko die like a dog because of her jealousy.”

Yashiro smiled wryly. “She’s scared….she’s afraid of being alone...unwanted, judged for her past...I don’t blame her for those insecurities…” Yashiro sighed. Ren nodded.

“Hmm..yes...no one deserves to be alone...do they?...I didn’t realize that until I met Kyoko...I just wish she could see past me and focus on other things...she could be happy...she doesn’t have to be a nobleman’s daughter...she could renounce her title...but I suppose that’d be even scarier...she has no skills to survive outside of a manor house...we all suffer from our past...and deal with the consequences...you can never return home. Yukiko will never mate with a nobleman, and I will always replay my brother’s death.” Ren sighed…”I hope Kyoko never learns about my brother…” Ren took a sip from the sake bottle he had with him, as he stared at the moon.

Yashiro crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Don’t you have work to do?” Ren smiled mischievously. 

“I do. But I wanted to see the moon before I left to do my rounds...nothing wrong with that...is there?” He teased as he quietly landed on the ground. He handed Yashiro the bottle of sake and waved to him as he left.

Yukiko caught sight of him as he was leaving and gave chase. “Ren!” she called out to him. Ren stopped and sighed. “Will you ever drop that name? Only Kyoko can call me that now...what is it?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“I am a lady from a well respected house. I’m sure it’d look good to the lords you visit if I accompanied you.” She stated with a grin. She looked at Ren hopefully. Ren narrowed his gaze in thought.

He sighed…”I’ll let you tag along once...only because we need to chat...and i’m busy today...I don’t want you filling their heads with ideas that we are a pair though...if you do...I’ll send you straight home...and I don’t mean back to the shrine…” He stated firmly.

She stepped in line next to him and he continued on his way out of the manor. She glanced at him after a few moments of strained silence. “You said you wanted to talk to me? About what?” she prodded firmly.

Ren gave her a quick glance and sighed. “About us….there is no us...I hope you understand this...because of your antics, I had to send Kyoko away for her own safety...I don’t trust you Yukiko…” Ren’s words cut through her like a knife.

She let out a tense laugh. “I suppose I deserve your mistrust. I never treated your vixens kindly...you always picked weak ones...Kyoko is no exception...if anything...she’s the worse one you’ve chosen...she can’t protect herself. You’ll always need to baby her...what kind of Lady would that be by your side? You need a strong vixen if you ever take over the Tsuruga manor.”

Ren let out a chuckle. “That is why I love Kyoko...I don’t plan to take over the manor...not even when my job here is done...they would never accept Kyoko...and because of that I refuse them…” Ren stated proudly.

Yukiko stared at him in shock. “What?! You’re going to write off you family...because of a human girl?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Ren nodded. “Yes. I will find a way to be with Kyoko...permanently...there are a few options I can look into.” 

Yukiko narrowed her gaze firmly. “Options? You don’t mean...You wouldn’t connect your soul to hers!? Would you?” she felt her heart race as anxiety washed over her.

“I would entertain the idea...if it meant we could live together...I would gladly shorten my life to a human’s natural life span...if it meant we could be together...but my first option would be to change her into a yokai...I want to spend my life with her.”

Yukiko’s eyes widen in shock even further. “Is that even possible? She has no yokai blood? It could drive her mad! Are you that selfish?!” she demanded as her anger seethed under her skin.

Ren smirked. “I’d only do it if she wanted it...if she consented to it...and full heartedly was determined to becoming yokai...I’d do it...there’s no guarantee it would work...it could backfire. She could be driven mad by the yokai instincts...nothing at all could happen...or I could become human...there’s a lot of variables...but i’m willing to take the risks if she is.”

Yukiko sighed with exasperation. “You’re no different then your Great Great Uncle...you’re just as crazy as he was...he went insane for loving a human!” She retorted in disgust as she sped up her pace and crossed her arms.

Ren sighed. “Loving a human did not make him crazy...letting her die a human, as she asked of him...that’s what killed him...he let her die the way she wanted to...if that’s not love...I don’t know what is.” He pressed onward down the road they were traveling. Unsure of what to say, Yukiko fell silent. Ren glanced at her curiously.

“What is it? It’s not like you to be quiet.” He stated as he waited for her to respond.

“You’d really throw everything away...to be with a human?” She stated in disgust as she crossed her arms.

Ren chuckled. “Yep. I’ve vowed to be with her until the end…” Yukiko gasped. 

“What?!” She stood in front of Ren, her face contorting with anger. “What do you mean...you vowed!”

Ren chuckled. “It’s not what you think it is...we are not mates. She is still my companion. When a yokai picks a human companion as part of the Lord of the Wood’s pact...she is entrusted to him for the rest of her life. And in return he is vowed to her. I can not take a mate until the pact is completed...unless I choose her as my mate...of course…” he teased as he brushed past her again.

Yukiko sighed in exasperation. “You disgust me” she muttered as she crossed her arms and looked away from him. Ren could tell she was hurt by his words.

“Yukiko...I chose this life unaware that i’d develop feelings for a human...i’ve never had strong attachments to any females...suffice it to say...even you I never felt a strong attachment with...but Kyoko is different. She’s not like other vixens...maybe cause she’s not a vixen...I don’t know…” He looked at Yukiko compassionately. “I want you to find the same thing i’ve found...I don’t expect you to accept our relationship...just to respect it….father has...you should too...if you want to find a mate...I can help…”

He gave Yukiko a gentle smile. “We used to be good friends….let me help you find happiness...I actually know someone who’s quite taken with you...but you’d have to accept that he’s not a noble.”

Yukiko scoffed. “My father would kill him…” she chided. 

“Like the last one?” Ren retorted. Yukiko stiffened and bit her lip.

“Ya...like the last one...father has never forgiven me for my sin...if I don’t find a good match...he’ll never look at me the same again…” she muttered.

Ren sighed. “You really think your father will suddenly change his mind, just cause you find a good mate...he’s made his decision...you know that...he’ll never forget what you’ve done...in my opinion...you did no wrong...this is why I left...love should be universal...not based on class and social order.”

Yukiko remained silent as she walked alongside Ren. She let out a quiet sigh. “I suppose you are right...He’s never been the same since he discovered my tryst. I thought it would get better with time...but it’s only seemed to make our relationship more strained. Especially after you left.” she glared at Ren from the corner of her eye.

Ren chuckled quietly. “Blame me all you want...I’m not obligated to take care of you or anyone else. I remember when your father contacted my father about us becoming mates. He was genuinely concerned about you finding a proper mate...he genuinely cares for you...but he did say you had been damaged. We never cared about purity in our line, the heart wants what the heart wants after all...lineage was more important and of course you had that.” He glanced at her with a teasing smirk. “But I still have no intentions of fulfilling my obligations. I don’t have to either, as I did leave the family...move on Yukiko...I have.”

Yukiko glared and stopped walking for a moment. “Because of that human girl? Can she really make you happy...she’s a selfish human...she has no way of truly pleasing you” Yukiko sneered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Ren turned to face her as he stopped walking. “Yukiko” he warned. “Kyoko makes me very happy. I’m not going to talk about our couplings with you, that is none of your business...that’s between her and I...but I will say she and I are compatible, I desire to be with her...so this distance is very trying.”

Yukiko continued walking she glanced at him as she walked past Ren. “Oh? Is that my fault?” she teased maliciously. Ren just narrowed his gaze warningly and sighed.

“Stop being so childish Yukiko.” He warned as they continued to walk down the path ahead

\---

Kyoko laid on the bed in her room, recalling everything that went on when they arrived at the Fuwa manor. After Yashiro escorted Kyoko safely to the Fuwas, he explained to Lord Fuwa the problems occurring at the estate and the threat it was posing to Kyoko’s life. Lord Fuwa agreed to house Kyoko for the time being. “We’ll protect her for now. I can’t guarantee her safety among the males in my manor...but my stepdaughter will see that they stay in line.” Yashiro nods in agreement and Kyoko agrees to Lord Fuwa’s rules. Lord Fuwa called for his step-daughter Kanae. After a few moments Kanae entered the room and stopped in slight surprise when she saw a demure Kyoko.

Kyoko’s eyes glossed over with tears as she saw Kanae. She clung to Kanae as she wiped the tears for her eyes and attempted to smile. Kanae let out sigh as she pried Kyoko off of her. “What’s going on?” she asked with mild irritation.

Lord Fuwa explained the situation to her and Kanae nodded. “I see.” She muttered something under her breath and turned away from her step father. “Let’s go, Lady Mogami” she said tersely. Kyoko smiled and fell into step behind her as she guided her down the hall. She stopped in front of one of the doors and slid it open. “These will be your quarters while you are with us.” Kanae looked at her gently and ushered her in. After she saw her settled Kanae left her to her thoughts.

Kyoko let out a sigh as she attempted to settle her mind. She rolled onto her side as she attempted to fall asleep. After several minutes she slowly drifted off into a restless slumber. She tossed and turned most of the night. 

\---

Early next morning Kanae slid the door open and entered the room. Kyoko rolled over and rubbed her eyes, stiff full of sleep. As she tried to focus she let out a tired groan. Kanae smirked at her groggy irritation.

“Sorry, Lady Mogami...we are active in the evening in this estate. It’s going to take a while for you to adjust. She crossed her arms as she waited for Kyoko to respond.

Kyoko yawned and sat up. “It’s fine. I’m used to a nocturnal schedule, I just didn’t sleep well...I feel bad for burdening you all with this.” She stated sadly.

Kanae let out a deep sigh. “It’s not a bother...if it was my step-father wouldn’t have agreed to it. Let’s go. You may be a guest here...but you’re not going to freeload.” she stated curtly. Kyoko nodded and got out of bed.

Kanae escorted her down the halls as she explained her duties. “Basically...you’ll be similar to a servant. You’ll see to the guest rooms and make sure that the beds are made, linens are fresh, and if there’s a guest, that all their needs are seen to. There’s really not much else a human can do here.” Kanae apologized.

Kyoko shook her head and smiled. “It’s fine. I like feeling useful. I don’t like to sit around and do nothing. And maybe the work will distract me from all the problems that Yukiko had caused.” she stated warmly.

Kanae’s expression softened. “Glad to hear it. You know...when I first heard you would be staying here...I thought you’d be different...complacent and selfish...to yokai...that’s how all humans are portrayed.” she looked at Kyoko apologetically.

Kyoko waved it off. “It’s fine. I’ve figured that out with how Yukiko treated me. She despises my very existence. I can feel the malice just emanating from her. I don’t know what I ever did to make her dislike me so” Kyoko thought curiously.

Kanae just raised a brow. “Really? Everyone...well...almost everyone knows that Lady Mori has been after Lord Tsuruga as a mate for years...if you know any of that...that you should realize you are a threat. She wants you eliminated so that she can have Lord Tsuruga to herself….THAT is why you are here...not just because she has a little tantrum. It could escalate and she could try to kill you...if she were to challenge you...you would die.” Kanae said matter of factly.

The exited the manor and made their way out to the gardens. Kyoko was greeted by several of the Coyotes affectionately. She patted their heads affectionately and smiled at them until they moved on. Kanae smiled at the moment her and the pack had shared. “They like you. That says a lot. They only like people who are pure...yokai, or otherwise.”

Kyoko smiled happily. “I don’t know about pure. But thank you” she gave a polite bow as they continued through the garden. “Um...when you said challenge. Exactly what do you mean?” She asked curiously.

Kanae sighed and motioned for her to take a seat. Kyoko followed her gesture and sat down on the veranda overlooking the garden. “In yokai society things work a little differently. In the human world you take husbands and boyfriends...in the yokai world we take mates...this I’m sure you already know….When you take a husband or boyfriend there’s usually not contest, that we can see, to determine his fitness to be your partner. Besides the rare squabble or brawl. Humans tend to just pick someone they like, like they pick a flower.” She looked at Kyoko to see if she was following.

Kyoko nodded. “Yes, I guess you could see it that way. Generally others just accept when two people choose each other. Unless there is the rare time when two men have affections for the same woman...but they all end mutually...most of the time.”

Kanae nodded. “In yokai society...that’s not how it works. If a male is interested in a female...he has to prove his fitness to be with her. Usually a contest of strength, or intellect...something that proves he is worthy of being with her. The same thing can be reverse. Though it’s rare, sometimes two females are interested in the same male and will have to prove which one is better for him...this would be the case for you...in this case...it’s always a battle of strength...one you will not win...females are cunning and vicious during these contests...it never ends well for the losing female. Sometimes they fight to the death...in Yukiko’s case, knowing her history and personality...there’s no way she’d let you off easy...she’d fight you to the bitter end. And Lord Tsuruga is not allowed to interfere...he’d have to watch you basically die…”

Kyoko’s face paled and she tensed up. “oh...I see.” she dropped her gaze to her lap as she tried to calm her fiercely beating heart. “Yukiko would go that far?” She glanced at Kanae.

Kanae looked at her for a long moment and let out a deep sigh. “Ya….she would...she’s done it before...you are not the first woman Lord Tsuruga has pursued. There have been others...though I don’t think he’s ever taken as deep of an interest in them as he has you...but Yukiko has always wormed her way in between those relationships...either through challenge or intimidation...she’s the daughter of a nobleman...she’s raised to be confident and an alpha type personality...so all the other females he was with either lost their battles or conceded defeat and tucked tail, giving up on him….of course he’s also lost interest in a few and ended it amicably...but yokai society is like a glass house...everyone knows everything...probably why he tries to protect you so much.” 

She crossed her arms and glanced at Kyoko. “Now do you understand why everyone despises you? To them you are nothing but a nuisance and beneath such a high placed Lord.”

Kyoko nodded and stood up. “Maybe so. But there is one thing I do know...Ren cares for me...and I care for him...and there are those who support us...that’s all I need. I don’t know how I feel for him...but I do know I’m not going to just turn and leave. If she challenges me...I will fight her.” Kyoko looked at Kanae with determination and fortitude. Kanae’s eyes widened in surprise before she collected herself.

“You realize you are basically saying you’ll die for him...right?” she asked as she leaned against the support pillar on the veranda, she narrowed her eye seriously at Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded. “I do. I’ll find a way to live. I won’t let her continue this reign of terror. Ren deserves to be happy….whether that is with her...or me...that’s for him to decide...not for her. She can’t bully and threaten her way in between Ren’s relationships anymore. I’ll find a way to take her down, if I have to.” Kyoko said firmly before she relaxed to her normal disposition.

Kanae smiled. “Well...maybe you can do it...but hopefully it doesn’t come to that...but if you are going to fight a yokai...you should learn how to defend yourself from one...from what I remember...you can’t do that. How do you expect to fight a yokai if you can’t even defend against one?” Kanae stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Her tail twitched behind her.

Kyoko looked at Kanae, her brow dropped slightly and she looked her straight on. “Kanae….teach me how to fight!” she demanded. Kanae’s mouth dropped open. 

“What?!” She cleared her throat and looked at her. “Are you crazy? There’s no way you would survive a battle with Yukiko! Have you not been listening?” she barked at her.

Kyoko nodded. “I heard you...I’m tired of relying on everyone to save me all the time...if i’m going to be Lord Tsuruga’s companion I can’t expect him to always be there to protect me...even Yashiro can’t keep his eye on me 24/7...I need to learn how to be useful to him…please Kanae…” she looked at her with large pleading eyes.

“Alright!” she sighed. “You’re worse than the coyote pups...stop begging...I’ll show you what I can...I can’t guarantee it’ll work….but it’s worth a start...it’s better than you being a rabbit in a fox hole anyway…” Kanae grinned and Kyoko latched onto her with a large firm hug.

“First! Stop doing that...it’s weird.” She pushed Kyoko off of her and put some distance between them. Kyoko nodded and grinned brightly, ready to start her new mission. 

_“I will become useful to you Ren...just you wait!”_ Kyoko thought with determination as she mentally prepared herself for the upcoming events that may spring up. “Just tell me what to do!” she said with excitement as she looked on at Kanae.


	8. Kyoko; Yokai In Training? Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^~^! *waves excitedly* Ok...I know this chapter is like a MONTH LATE!!!! Here is why...as you know from my last update I mentioned that I had developed tendonitis in my elbow...for those who don’t know, this is called Tennis Elbow and CAN take up tot a year to heal x.x..*shoot me* It’s finally improved to a point where the pain and stress on the tendon is minimal(had to stop PC gaming basically and keep my arm as straight as possible whenever I could) I did this by limiting PC time and gaming and just resting it as much as I could. So I only was able to work on this chapter a few hours a day. Those who don’t know...most of the time I write for 3 hours minimal...so this was tough...anyway...something else happened...a few weeks later I got the worst summer cold i’ve ever had x.x...so I needed lots of fluids and rest for that as well. That took nearly two weeks to go away...but i’m glad to say i’m back in in some form of nearly perfect health ;) so chapters should come faster *throws confetti* Enjoy this excessively long part 1 of 2 chapters ^~^ hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)

Kanae let out a deep sigh.  “Why am I agreeing to this?”  she rubbed her temple and shook her head for a moment before glancing at the brimming Kyoko.  She could see the determination in her eyes and in her stance.  She let her lip curl slightly into a smirk.  Her eyes narrowed affectionately as she thought.  “ _ Maybe...just maybe she can be different _ ”  She cleared her throat and schooled her features into a serious expression.  “Ok!  Be prepared….this training is not going to be easy, and it’s not going to be pleasant...you’ll have to put in a lot of hardwork and effort.”

 

Kyoko nodded her head determinedly.  “I know that.  One thing i’ve learned about yokais….I’m at a disadvantage...in just about everything...I know it won’t be easy...but my whole life has been about training...I may not have had to learn to defend myself.  But we had a strict rule about our bodies.  We had to keep them strong and healthy...no junk food and a lot of exercise.  I am not lazy.”  

 

Kanae let out a deep breath.  “The concern isn’t with your determination conditioning...anyone can see that you have kept your body well...but you are not strong...you didn’t work on strength training, just keeping trim...there’s a difference.  You’ll have to put on some muscle if you are going to stand a chance at all.  That’s the easy part.  Putting on muscle will be tiring and you will be sore...but when we start fight training.  You will bleed....you will feel pain...it will be very unpleasant...Still interested?”  Kanae crossed her arms across her chest as she waited for an answer.

 

Kyoko curled her lip in a smirk and nodded.  “Absolutely.  I know it’ll be rough...but I need to know this.  If I plan to be equal to Ren.  I want to support him as much as I can.  I’m tired of being a burden to everyone around me.”

 

“Alright.  We’ll begin your training tomorrow.  There’s no rush to begin right now.  As much as Lady Mori wants you out of the way for good...and trust me, she does...she won’t make a move like that for a while...right now she thinks she’s won a battle.  You are out of the manor, and she has Ren all to herself.  So...we can take our time and get you conditioned properly for this training.”  Kanae said as she led Kyoko around the manor garden.

 

Kyoko narrowed her gaze as she dropped her head focusing on some distant thought.  She continued on for several minutes lost in her thoughts before she snapped her head back forward.  “Lady Mori will not have Ren...not now...not ever!”  she exclaimed.  Her voice low and full of determination...she clenched her fists and knitted her brow as she looked at Kanae for a moment, continuing their peaceful jaunt through the garden.  Kanae’s gaze widened slightly in surprise before she huffed a confident chuckle.

 

“Good.  You’ll need that determination if you’re gonna make it through this training.  I know I keep harping on this...but this training is going to kick your ass!  I’m actually concerned that you’ll get badly hurt…..but Lady Mori is not going to use kid gloves when she faces you….she will use dirty tactics...sorta something kitsune are known for.”  Kanae sighed deeply and crossed her arms. Her brow furrowing slightly.  “I only know coyote fighting tactics...lucky for you coyote and kitsune are closely related”  Kanae placed a knuckle on her mouth and raised her gaze skyward as she thought about a correlation.  “hmm...I guess in human terms, the best way to describe it would be bad blood cousins...most kitsune despise us...and we despise them...but there’s a common ancestor somewhere...that we don’t like to admit to the other.”  Kanae curled her lip into a faint smile.

 

Kyoko laughed lightheartedly at the description.  “It sounds like that’s the case with all yokai.  One seems to dislike the other for some reason or another...they all just seem to dislike humans mutually.”  She sighed and slumped her shoulders momentarily.  “What the hell did humans do anyway!”  pouted Kyoko.

 

Kanae continued to walk quietly before speaking…”Well, it’s really against yokai rules to talk about...but humans have done many atrocities to the yokai over the centuries. But the most recent...I don’t think I can talk about.  If you want to know that...you’ll have to ask Lord Tsuruga himself.  Since it affected him the most.”

 

Kyoko looked imploringly at Kanae.  “If it affected Ren then I should know!  How can I help and support him if I don’t know why his kind look at me like i’m an eyesore.” Kyoko quickly placed herself in front of Kanae, she stood before Kanae blocking her path, gazing her straight in the eye with an equally serious gaze.

 

Kanae, unphased stared her equally back before relenting.  “Alright...but it’s really not my place to tell you.  I could get in trouble for this.”  Kanae sighed and motioned for her to follow.  Kyoko walked quietly with Kanae until they got to Kyoko’s room.  As soon as Kyoko and her entered the small quarters, Kanae slid the shoji door closed quietly and turned to her.

 

“What i’m about to tell you is between us...and the Tsurugas….no one else can ever find out who you got this information from. Understood?”  Kanae crossed her arms as she waited for her to respond.

 

Kyoko nodded firmly.  “I understand. My lips are sealed” She smiled brightly before sitting down on the floor in front of Kanae, waiting patiently for her to tell her the history of the yokai and human rift.  Kanae sighed as she sat down.

 

“Ok...you know the history of the pact, so we don’t have to cover that.  That was when yokai and humans were amiable to each other.  You hadn’t done anything to us. And we hadn’t done anything to you.  We got along in a sorta precarious peace.  The pact strengthened it.  But yokai are generally cautious in nature which irritated some humans, it made them feel like we didn’t full trust them.  But the same goes on both sides.  To yokai humans are noisy, smelly, instinctual beings...they are disconnected with the world around them and let their instincts act before they think..and this often leads to disaster...for both kind.”  Kanae settled down more comfortable as she looked at Kyoko, seeing if she was following along.

 

“Ya. that makes sense.  Humans don’t pay attention to what’s outside of their own world or village…”  Kyoko iterated.

 

“Yes…”  Kanae stated quietly.  “...I’ll make this history short and sweet and get to the point of this discussion.”  Kanae began.  “Several hundred years ago….”Kanae paused and bit her lip.  Her ears dropped back slightly and her tail twitched nervously along the floor.  “...Ren….had a younger brother.”

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened in surprise but she remained silent.  “He was a very sweet, happy, child.  His hair was tawny red and his eyes were a very beautiful shade of jade green.  He was as beautiful and fair as any kitsune kit that had ever been born.  He was admired for his his grace and serene, pure nature by his family and yokai alike.  The Tsuruga’s saw him as a chance for something better. Lady Tsuruga adored the boy, possibly even more that she dotes on Ren...but I suppose you’ve not met her yet.  She really doesn’t leave the Tsuruga family manor…” 

 

Kyoko shook her head.  “She sounds like a wonderful lady though”  she stated curiously.  Kanae nodded.  “Most yokai, especially kitsune, admire her.  She’s fierce as she is graceful, and strong as she is refined.  Her voice is melodic and clear as a wind chime in a summer breeze and her eyes are piercing but kind.  History dictates she has had several suitors who eyed her but she chose Lord Tsuruga as her mate, even to the ex-suitors today, wouldn’t dare separate the two.  They are a perfect match to each other...but I digress….”  Kanae cleared her throat to continue.  

 

“Ren’s younger brother, Koji...was nothing like his family.  Kitsune are not the strongest fighters...they’re swift, agile, and tactically inclined...but Koji...well...he was slow and clumsy and that made many wonder if the Tsuruga’s had any human blood that may have resurfaced in the young child...a throwback, if you will...all humanoid yokai carry human blood, that is what gives us this form...but the percentage has tapered off to a steady rate through the generations and has stabilized, but occasionally, a child like Koji surfaces...this is not a good thing.  Human throwbacks are generally abandoned as they are deemed unworthy...and frankly they are a danger to themselves and others.  They just don’t fit in yokai life, and are often too wild for humans...But the Tsuruga’s loved Koji to much to abandon him...or as we like to say  ‘offer them back to nature’...you may find it cruel...but what’s crueler?  Letting such a child suffer and die a short life or setting them free of it?”

 

Kyoko looked down at her lap.  “There is no right answer…”  she muttered.

 

Kanae nodded.  “I agree.  It’s a dark side of life for humans, and yokai alike.  Humans are known for tossing unwanted children aside, we occasionally do the same...but back to Koji...Koji was well loved by everyone, especially Ren.”  Kanae’s gentle smile on the recollection of the boy faded and her face became somber.

 

“Unfortunately. That happiness didn’t last.  It was late fall...the woods was deeply colored in reds, yellows and browns.  Koji blended in with these colors very well.”  She paused.  “Have you ever wondered why humans are forbidden in the woods today?”

 

Kyoko pondered with her chin in her hand for a moment.  “I have.  But I figured it was just a sacred woodland.  We live in the village and you live in the woods...I mean I wouldn’t want someone stomping through my backyard whenever they pleased.”

 

Kanae nodded.  “Koji is the reason humans are forbidden to step foot in the woods….one late evening as the sun hung low in the sky, setting the woods in it’s long shadows and deep ambers and reds...some hunters were walking the deer trails hunting for rabbit...Koji and his playful personality, was playing in the nearby thicket...a hunter mistook him for a large hare.”

 

Kyoko’s eyes shot wide and she covered her face with her hands...she shook her head in disbelief.  “No!”  she exclaimed quietly.

 

“Yes.”  Kanae uttered almost inaudibly.  “Koji was killed...today most yokai have accepted his death as being a kindness...since there was little likelihood he would have survived his coming of age...but that’s not for us to decide.  Ren wasn’t far away when his baby brother was shot...in fact I’ve heard he witnessed it”  Kanae’s ears tucked back firmly against her head and she looked at Kyoko coolly.  

 

“This is just a rumor...so I can’t authenticate this...but it has been uttered that Ren snapped….no one knows what happened to the hunters.  They went missing from the village and were not seen from again and their bodies were never found in the woods.  Some say the hunters, at the sight of Ren holding his brother and realizing their grievous mistake fled the woods never to return...and others...say Ren murdered them in retribution...no one can or will corroborate the story...no one wants to label Ren as a human killer and no one cares if the humans lived or died...they stole an innocent yokai’s life...accidentally or not...a young boy died by their hands.  That is when it was decided...for the better of both sides,  humans would stay out of the woods.  Except on a few occasions.  When our deer and hare populations grow to an extent that we can’t keep up with we allow the villagers to come and hunt but yokai ensure that their children stay well away from the sanctioned grounds.

 

Kyoko wiped her teary eyes on her kimono sleeves.  “No wonder yokai despise humans.”  Kanae leaned forward onto her knees and reached towards Kyoko

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you Lady Mogami.”  she uttered quietly.  Kyoko shook her head.

 

“No!  I wanted to know and I thank you for telling me the story.”  Kyoko pulled her into a quick hug and grinned.  “Thank you Kanae.  I think I understand Ren even more now.”  Kyoko rubbed her eyes one last time on the hem of her kimono and smiled kindly at her.  Kanae relaxed when she saw Kyoko’s reaction.

Kanae sat back and let out a relieved sigh.  “I hope things do work out for you and Lord Tsuruga.  He seems quite taken by you.  He actually seems to take his job more seriously since he partnered up with you.  My step-father’s told me about Lord Tsuruga’s changes.”  Kanae stood up and pulled the Shoji door open.

 

She looked over at Kyoko and gave her a faint smile.  “We’ll do all we can to support you both”  and she left, closing the door behind her.

 

Kyoko stood with a sigh and slowly made her way over to the futon.  She collapsed onto it with a loud “oomph”  she buried her face in her pillow as she let her mind drift to thoughts of Ren.  After a long moment she rolled over and stared at the ceiling before letting out another deep sigh.

 

She made her way out of the inner wing of the manor and out to the garden.  She walked out onto the small foot bridge that covered the koi pond in the courtyard garden.  She stopped on the top of the bridge and sat down, letting her feet dip into the cool water.  Just as she started to relax she felt an elbow lean against her shoulder and shadow fell over her lap.  She felt her eyebrow twitch with irritation and her jaw clenched.

 

“What do you want?”  she asked with disinterest.  She looked through the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of yellow hair draping the side of the young man’s face.  His crystal blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he flashed a cocky grin.  

 

“Thought you could use some company”  he whispered teasingly in her ear.  Kyoko sighed and twisted her shoulder, causing the young man to lose his balance and topple head first into the pond.  She laughed as she watched him flounce around for a moment then make his way out of the shallow pond like a wet dog.  He glared at her and muttered incoherently under his breath as wrung pond water from his fine kimono and shook out his tail.  

 

“That was rude!”  he huffed with irritation.

 

Kyoko glared at him hard.  “It’s even more rude to hit on a woman who’s obviously taken...or not interested...puppy”  she retorted as she got on her feet and made her way back into the manor.  She could hear him retorting loudly to her insult as she listened to his voice fade to a muffle with the sliding of the large door.  She sighed and let a small giggle out as she thought about the image of the young man sitting completely drenched in the pond.

 

She pushed herself away from the door and made he way back down the hallway. As she rounded the corner she saw Kanae smirking.

 

“I saw what you did” She stated quietly

 

Kyoko stiffened slightly, wondering if she maybe shouldn’t have dumped him in the pond.  Until she heard Kanae chuckle quietly.  Kyoko relaxed as she watched her try to hide her mirth.

 

“I’ve always wanted to dump that jerk in the pond.  He needed a cooling off I think.  He’s been getting a little too cocky lately.”  Kanae wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and composed herself.

 

Kyoko sighed with relief.  “He’s been tailing me since I got here...I’m tired of his antics”  she retorted with a pout.

 

Kanae nodded.  “He tends to not realize what he’s doing.  He’s still a puppy...he may not think he is...but he is...he tails you because he likes you.”  Kanae explained.

 

Kyoko leaned against the wall with a sigh “When I lived in the village no one gave me the time of day...since I entered these woods I can’t walk more than a few meters before some...some….yokai!...roughs me up or forces themselves on me…” she said with exasperation.

 

Kanae leaned against the opposite wall.  “Don’t take it soo hard.  It’s common in these parts.  It’s no different then the boys from your village...if a Yokai girl walked down your street their heads would turn...not because they necessarily think she’s pretty...she’s different...same with you.”  Kanae said as she slowly pointed at Kyoko.  “You stand out here.  Your scent, your appearance, you mannerisms...it intrigues them.”

 

Kanae pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Kyoko and she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.  Kyoko gave her a gentle smile before they both headed back down the corridor.

 

\---

 

Several weeks had passed since Kyoko left Ren’s manor.  Ren was spending the early morning out on his veranda.  He held a small cup of sake in his hand and slowly swirled it as he watched the sun rise.  After a long moment he downed the hot liquor.  He let out a sigh as the warm liquid warmed his insides.  He let a small smile spread across his face as he watched the quiet morning come to life.

 

As beautiful as the sunrise was Ren found no solace in it.  His lips were drawn thin across his face and he let out a deep, troubled sigh.  He threaded his fingers through his hair and could feel his ears were set low on his head.  He smiled bitterly as he let out a self deprecating chuckle.  “When did I become so addicted to her presence…”  Ren asked himself quietly.

 

“The minute you two met I presume…”  

 

Ren jumped at the sudden sound of a quiet voice speaking from behind him.  He let out a sigh as he tried to settle his racing heart.  “Yashiro….Don’t do that...I could have killed you…” he chided nonchalantly.

 

Yashiro crossed his arms and chuckled as he leaned against the supporting pillar and looked at Ren.  “You couldn’t kill me….”  he said playfully.  “...You might rough me up...but not kill…”  He righted himself and sat beside Ren.  He quietly poured himself a drink and took in the beautiful morning.

 

“It sure is quiet around here without Kyoko”  Yashiro prodded as he glanced at Ren through the corner of his eye.  A faint foxy grin spread across his face as he watched Ren stiffen slightly at the mention of Kyoko’s name.

 

“...yes…”  Ren stated almost inaudibly as he sipped his sake.  “...it’s almost suffocatingly quiet...like the life has left the woods”  Ren slowly moved his tail to his lap and picked at it in frustration.

 

“Ren...you’re doing it again~”  Yashiro teased.

 

“Doing what?”  Ren asked flatly.

 

“You’re picking at your tail...you only do that when you are frustrated or angry...keep it up and it’ll look shaggy and unkempt...you’re father will be displeased...last time you did that you needed to have your tail shaved down to even it out…”  Yashiro chastised.

 

Ren scoffed.  “I’m not pulling the hairs...I just remember the time when Kyoko pleaded me not to go and grabbed my tail.  As desperate as she was for me to stay her grip was very soft and gentle.”

 

Yashiro’s smirk softened.  “She’s human Ren...their weak and clumsy”  

 

Ren chuckled.  “Not Kyoko.  Kyoko is far from weak...she may not be a yokai...but she’s very strong..if she was as weak as you say do you really think she’d be able to satisfy me in bed?”  He teased.

 

Yashiro’s cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat.  “I don’t presume to know what you two do intimately, nor do I want to know.”  

 

Ren laughed mirthfully.  “I knew that would get to you” he said as he leaned his cheek against his knuckle.

 

Yashiro narrowed his gaze, embarrassment still deep in his eyes.  “Well of course.  It’s called intimacy for a reason.”  he muttered.

 

Yashiro sat up a little straighter after Ren’s playful jibes and looked at him seriously.  “Ren...I know you are miserable.  As your attendant it’s my job to ensure your wellness.”

 

Ren sighed.  “I’m perfectly healthy Yashiro.  Thanks to your diligence I rarely get ill”  Ren retorted as he crossed his arms.

 

Yashiro sighed.  “There’s more to health then seeing that you eat properly and take care of your body.  There are intangible needs too.  Your emotional health has suffered since she left.  If you miss her that much...go to her.”

 

Ren shot a glance at Yashiro, his eyes thoughtful as he explored Yashiro’s.  “...I shouldn’t…”  Ren looked away from Yashiro.

 

“Why not?” Yashiro inquired.

 

“My presence near her is what’s endangered her to begin with.  If I stay away from her.  She’ll be safe.”  Ren stated firmly.

 

Yashiro sighed.  “You really think Lady Mori will stop if you just stay away?  She’s a kitsune just like you.  As long as Kyoko is in these woods she will not stop.  Kyoko’s mere presence is a threat to what she wants.  Lady Mori knows you love Kyoko and will not stop until she leaves the woods or is removed...if you know what I mean…”

 

Ren sighed.  “...as always...you are right.”  Ren stood up and made his way back into the estate.  Yashiro just a step behind.

 

“Lord Tsuruga...what do you plan to do?”  Yashiro asked curiously.

 

Ren glanced at him over his shoulder and grinned.  “I think it’s time I made my rounds to the lower woods and check on how they are doing.”

 

Yashiro knew that was code for visiting Kyoko.  Yashiro nodded and made his way forward.  “I’ll see that the nobles of the area are sent correspondence of your impromptu arrival.  Ren nodded as he made his way to his quarters.

 

He slid the door open and sighed with irritation.  “Lady Mori….Why are you in my bed….again?”  Ren crossed his arms and switched his tail with aggravation.  

 

“Ren!”  She leapt from the bed and draped herself over his arm, wrapping her tail around his waist.

 

Ren firmly disentangled himself from her.  “Go to your  _ own _ quarters Lady Mori.  I have a lot of planning to do.” Ren commanded.

 

“Planning?”  She asked as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.  “What kind of planning?”  She inquired.

 

Ren glanced at her.  “I have to take a trip to the lower woods and visit the nobles of the area and see if they are in need of anything.”  He stated in clipped tones as he rummaged through his room for something.

 

“Where did I put it…” Ren spoke to himself.

 

“Looking for something?”  She asked playfully.  Ren stopped rummaging and glanced at Lady Mori.

 

“Take it off!” He demanded. 

 

Lady Mori sighed with irritation.  “She doesn’t deserve such a fine haori.”  She took the fine silk haori off her shoulders and let it drape around her fingers before extending her hand towards Ren.

 

Ren gently took the Haori and checked it over.  Holding it up and examining it for breaks or tears.

 

“She’s a common human...what use would she have for something so delicate.  She’ll just rip it.”  Lady Mori said with agitation and malice.  Ren ignored her jealous rants as he carefully folded it and draped it across his arm.

 

“What I choose to dote on Kyoko is my choice and mine alone.  Besides...this is not all she is getting.”  Ren grinned teasingly.

 

“What else did you get her!”  Lady Mori demanded, half out of jealousy and half out of curiosity.  

 

Ren narrowed his gaze, his eyes dark and stealed.  “I bought her a furisode to go with it.”

 

Lady Mori’s body tensed and she clenched her delicate hands into a tight, firm fist.  “A...furi _ sode!!!! _ ”  her voice rising with every consonant she spoke.  Ren’s lip curled into a devilish grin.  He turned and pulled an unadorned wooden box out from behind his changing screen.  

 

“I knew if I put it in a box this ordinary you wouldn’t go snooping.”  Ren laid the box on his desk and opened it.  Inside, tucked neatly away was a beautifully hand dyed and hand stitched furisode.  It was a simple white kimono adorned in accents of pink cherry blossoms.  The haori that complimented it was sheer and sakura pink.  Laying on top of the furisode in the box was an obi belt, dyed to match the haori and cherry blossom accents of a deeper blush.  Curled up neatly on top was an obi tie made of undyed brocade, fine silk with a cute blossom ornament laid nearby.”

 

Lady Mori scoffed.  “It’s so...simple!  She can have it!”  She turned away from the box and waved her hand as she sauntered out of the room.

 

Ren chuckled.  “You may find it simple...but that is Kyoko.  Pure and simple...just like a cherry blossom.”  Ren stated quietly to himself as let his fingers glide across the silky surface of the furisode before laying the haori inside and clasping the box shut.

 

\---

 

Kyoko was starting to notice a change in her body thanks to Kanae’s rigorous training.  She had put on strong, lean muscle and her body was starting to shape up nice.  It was early morning, Kyoko was out in the garden enjoying the early morning with a cup of tea nestled safely in her hands as they laid in her lap.  She let out a yawn as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.

 

Kyoko heard a quiet laugh from behind her.  Kanae was approaching with one of the coyotes at her side.  “I see you’ve gotten used to your new schedule”  she smirked as she sat next to her.

 

Kyoko nodded.  “Ya.  I’m starting to see results too.  I know we’ve not seen any  _ actual _ training...but I feel stronger and more energetic.”  Kyoko beamed proudly.

 

Kanae nodded. “Yep.  your strength training has come along well.  Today we actually start preparing you for yokai fighting.  Lot’s of repetition and technique.” Kanae scratched the coyote’s head who sat next to her.  “This is Oni.”  Kanae stated.  “He is our oldest coyote in the pack at the moment.  He’s not as fast and strong as our other members so he’ll be a good starting place for you.”

 

Kyoko’s face drained of color as she let all Kanae said sink in.  “Wait!  I thought we were going to work on technique!”

 

Kanae grinned at her deviously.  “We are...what better way to learn how to defend yourself then throwing you into the fire.  We have to expedite your training...Yokai training takes years...all yokai start as soon as they can stand and walk.  You are several years behind even the youngest yokai.  A child could kick your ass as you are right now.  So...you’ll start with Oni.  Oni also has the gentlest mouth out of all our pack.  So when he bites it won’t cause any major damage,  plus he’s older and slightly arthritic...you’ll be able to discern his movements easier…”

 

Kyoko gulped audible and sat stiffly as she thought about it all.  “I see..” she stated nervously as her fingers gripped her cup firmly.

 

Kanae chuckled.  “Trust me.  It’s not as bad as it sounds...you’ll have a staff to defend yourself with at first.  Once you are successful with the staff we will take it away and you’ll learn to basically grapple, how to block with your body...I told you it wouldn’t be easy…” Kanae finished with a stern voice and narrowed her eyes warningly.

 

Kyoko nodded.  “I know...with you as my teacher I know I can do it!”  She beamed.  

 

Kanae shook her head.  “My training with you is as complete as it can be.  The one training you will be my step father.  He’s the one that’s trained all of the kids in hand-to-hand so he’s the best teacher for you...he will not go easy on you and he may rough you up in the process, but you will learn.  If he can train my idiot brother...he can train you.”

 

Kyoko suppressed a chuckle as she listened to Kanae jibe at her brother verbally. Kyoko nodded.  “I see.  Well it makes sense that the head of the clan would train all under him.  He’s the head for a reason...right?”

 

Kanae nodded…”It may sound cruel….but he fought my father and won the rights to be our clan head when I was only a child.  I still remember that fight...my father was not a young man...but he fought with all his might...it just wasn’t enough.”  Kanae shrugged as she drained her cup.

 

Kyoko covered her mouth.  “Did he kill your father?”  she asked nervously.

 

Kanae nodded.  “Yes...but that is the life of a yokai, at least...in a pack type yokai clan...Kitsune do not have pack mentality...but in our clan...the clan is only as strong as it’s leader...when the leader gets old and frail...either he steps down for one of his sons….or he fights and dies...I have no full blooded siblings...so my father had no choice...if he conceded the match he would have been shamed...as would have I...but since he fought...I grew up with him being spoken of highly. And i’m a respected member of this pack.”  Kanae stated proudly.

 

Kyoko smiled.  “Sounds like you really idolized your father.”  

 

Kanae shrugged.  “I hardly knew the man.  I have a few memories of him though”  She smiled fondly.  “What I do remember was that he was a kind man...you being human this all probably sounds foreign and strange but it is the way we live.”

 

Kyoko nodded in understanding.  “I understand.  I’ve learned a lot since coming to live in the woods.  One thing I’ve learned is yokai live very different lives.”

 

Kanae stood, taking the tea service tray with her.  “My stepfather said he’ll have time to train you early this afternoon...be early, one thing he hates is people who waste his time.”  Kyoko nodded and followed Kanae back into the manor.  They split once they were inside, each off to do their daily routines.

 

Kyoko busied herself with her daily routine of attending the visitor’s chambers and making sure all of the rooms were in order.  She finished up her late morning duties with airing out the futons and changing the linens.   She hung the last of the laundry out on the lines.  Once she finished she sat down on the veranda with a sigh.  “These chores never end”  she stated as she laid against one of the pillars.  As her mind started to drift in her momentary break she jumped up

 

“Crap!”  She took off down the veranda only slowing as she rounded to corner to the back garden where the training circle was.  “Maybe he’s not there yet.”  Kyoko muttered to herself.  As the training area came into view she could see a large man waiting nearby, his arms crossed.  

 

Kyoko straightened herself up and approached him.  She gave a deep bow as low as she could bend.  “I’m sorry for my tardiness, Lord Fuwa...It won’t happen again.”  Kyoko waited for him to say or do something.  In her low bow, all that was within sight were his large legs and broad feet which didn’t flinch.

 

She listened as he let out a deep, exasperated sigh.  “See that it doesn’t...I’m doing this as a favor to my daughter...I don’t have time to be waiting around for you everyday.”  He turned and moved to the edge of the ring.  Kyoko stayed in her bow until he was several steps away.  She hesitantly followed him.

 

He stood on the edge of the ring with his arms crossed.  He looked at Kyoko through the corner of his wily eyes.  Kyoko stiffened as his golden eyes landed sharply on hers.  His eye narrowing as it gave her a once over.

 

“You sure you are ready for this?”  he asked gruffly, turning towards her.

 

Kyoko nodded with affirmation.  “Yes!  I want to do this...mostly for myself...but also for Lord Tsuruga...I can’t rely on him alone...if I’m ever on my own, I need to be able to protect myself...if I can’t do that I’m just endangering him...I know what a lot of yokai think of me...that i’m not good enough for him…”  Kyoko narrowed her eyes coldly.  “...I don’t want to make him a laughing stock to his own kind!”  

 

Lord Fuwa’s eyes remained unflinching.  He looked her straight in the eye before speaking.  “If you feel that way.  You are better off heading home to the safety of your village and not wasting our time and resources...you are just human.  Humans can only do so much.  If you really feel like you are a hinderance to your lord...then leave...but if you think you can do this then you have the support of the Fuwa clan...decide now...turn and leave...or get in that ring.”

 

Kyoko walked forward with determination, crossing the line off the training ring.  She made her way to the center and waited.  Lord Fuwa walked over to the shed that had been well hidden behind an aging elm tree.  It blended in with everything else in the garden and was generally well camouflaged.  He disappeared inside momentarily and walked out with a large, heavy staff.  Kyoko watched him carefully as he raised the staff in one hand effortlessly.  He turned towards Kyoko and tossed it towards her.  Kyoko grabbed the large, worn staff.  The weight of the solid wood hit her hard and knocked her off her balance.  She quickly shifted her weight, placing the butt of the staff on the ground to steady herself.  She examined the staff carefully, taking note of how long it was.  The staff was about as tall as she was, she hefted the large staff up in both hands.

 

Lord Fuwa smirked as he watched her struggle with the large tool.  “Too heavy?”  he teased

 

Kyoko struggled with it momentarily before regaining her composure.  She shook her head from side to side with conviction.  “I can do this!”  She continued to fumble with the awkward staff while Lord Fuwa watched from the sidelines.

 

Lord Fuwa let out a sigh and slowly made his way towards Kyoko.  Kyoko was so focused on the staff she didn’t notice his approach until she saw his shadow cast over her from behind.  His shadow broke her concentration and she reacted.  She let out a yelp, instinctively closed her eyes and she swung the large staff around.  She felt it connect with something.  She could feel the hard jolt run down the staff and into her body.  Her hands and wrists hurt from the impact and she parted one eye to look at who she had hit.  

 

She felt the color drain from her face when she realized she had nearly struck Lord Fuwa in the face.  Only thing stopping the staff was his large clawed hand, lightly gripping the end of the staff.  Lord Fuwa let go of the staff and pressed his other hand firmly against her shoulder.  Turning her back around.  

 

“Good.  You have excellent instincts...you’ll need those if you ever fight a yokai.”  He praised her curtly before placing his hands on the staff and positioning it in front of her horizontally.  “When you hold a staff you don’t hold it like a club.  You’ll do more harm to yourself then to your opponent.  Like any weapon a staff is an extension of your body.  Learn how to use it properly and it will save your life.”

 

She gave him a firm nod as he positioned her hands correctly on the staff.  “When you are defending yourself from an attack you want to place the staff in front of you like this...with your hands wide, distributing the impact evenly.  This will lessen the blow and stop your attacker from hitting you...hopefully.”  

 

Kyoko felt a rush of emotion run through her as he guided her hands through each position of the staff for both defense and offense.

 

“A staff is a very versatile tool as it can be both a shield and a weapon.”  He stated  “it’s good for blocking an attack in close or mid-range combat and it’s good for blocking arrows-”

 

Kyoko spun her head around and looked up at him with surprise.  “You can stop arrows with a staff?!”

 

Lord Fuwa nodded.  “Yes…”  He righted himself and moved in front of her extending his clawed hand.  She handed over the staff and watched him.  

 

“To stop a volley of arrows you want to spin the staff as quickly as possible in front of you.  This disrupts the airflow between you and the arrows...it will cause the arrows to veer off course at least slightly, with luck, avoiding your vital organs and some will hit the staff being completely blocked in the process...But if you are fighting a yokai...this defense strategy will not be necessary…”  He demonstrated the motion needed for such a technique before handing the staff back to Kyoko.

 

Kyoko gripped the staff firmly as she waited for further instruction. Lord Fuwa watched as she positioned her hands properly on the staff in a neutral position.

 

“Good.  You’re a fast learner.”  He stated before continuing.  “Ok...Show me all the positions…”  He commanded.

 

She went through each position and stated the name and it’s use in battle.  Lord Fuwa nodded with each position she showed him.  “Faster…”  He pressed her.  She went through each position quicker than the last. “Again...faster!”  He pushed her harder and faster until she was out of breath.

 

After several hours he nodded, taking the staff from her.  “Good.  That’s enough for now...If you push yourself any harder you’ll damage your body.”  He stated as he made his way out of the ring and placed the staff back in the shed.  “I want you to practice these positions every day for no more than 3 hours for one week.  At the end of the week I will test your skills and see how well you’ve mastered the positions.  In the meantime, go see Kanae and get your wrists bandaged and treated.  I’m sure they ache by now.”  Without another word Lord Fuwa turned and left, making his way back to the manor.  

 

Kyoko rubbed her wrists as she let out a sigh, she walked down the hall towards her room.  As she entered Kanae was waiting for her with a basin of cool water and some wrappings.  Kanae waited for her to take a seat in front of her.  

 

She waved her hands in a beckoning motion.  “Give me your hands.”  Kyoko raised her arms stiffly, she winced as she did so.  Kanae chuckled under her breath as placed Kyoko’s wrists in the cool water.

 

“You’ll want to do this every couple of hours.  The first month of training is going to be pretty hard on you until you get used to the daily training.” Kanae explained.  Kyoko nodded as she watched her wrap her arms, wrists and hands.  “Also…”  Kanae started. “...I recommend keeping your arms and wrists wrapped while training.  It adds support until you develop the muscle needed.”

 

Kyoko nodded and rubbed her sore wrists.  “Thanks.  You were right...it’s difficult learning how to use that staff.”

 

Kanae nodded.  “Yes.  staff training is hard,  and you won’t be using it forever...just until you get the idea of defending yourself.  Once you get that down you’ll move on to hand-to-hand...that’s where you’ll get the majority of your injuries”  Kanae teased.

 

Kyoko fell back onto her futon, letting her arms fall outward.  She let out a groan as she hit the soft mattress.  

 

“So...how was the training?”  Kanae asked as she collected the wrappings and water basin.  

 

Kyoko sat up.  “It went better than I thought it would.  Lord Fuwa is a pretty good teacher actually.”

 

Kanae chuckled quietly. “Yes.  He’s really good at what he does.  He seems like he’s hard and unapproachable, but he’s really not. Actually he’s very family oriented and patient.  With my little brother...well...he has to be.”  she smirked.  “Well, I’ll let you get some rest, after all of that i’m sure your arms are too tired to do much of anything.”

 

Kyoko nodded as she watched Kanae gather everything and place it by the futon.  “I’ll leave this here so you can soak your arms again later.  Just call if you need any assistance”  Kanae mentioned as she left the room leaving Kyoko to her own thoughts.

 

Kyoko let out a deep sigh as she let the quiet room envelop her.  It was peaceful and relaxing, it wasn’t long before Kyoko drifted off to an early sleep.  

 

A few hours later she woke up and could feel the stiffness starting to set in.  She rose and started soaking her wrists in the cool water basin.  She let out a relaxing sigh as she felt the cool water against her sore wrists.  As she relaxed she heard her door slide open quickly.  She jumped slightly with a start and turned her head towards the door.  She narrowed her brow in irritation when she saw Shotaro standing in the doorway smirking wryly at her.

 

“I heard father trained you today...Thought i’d come and see if you were still alive”  he taunted her as he placed his back against the door frame.  He turned his head towards her and gave her a cocky grin.

 

Kyoko sighed with irritation.  “Yes...He did...and as you can see i’m still alive...He even complimented my determination.”

 

Shotaro narrowed his eyes glaringly.  “He did not!  Lord Fuwa never compliments anyone!”  he said defensively.

 

Kyoko grinned at him “Oh?  Guess your father never saw anything good when he trained you did he?  But I suppose he doesn’t have a choice having such a puppy for a kid.”  Kyoko retorted.

 

Shotaro scoffed and slammed her door shut as he stomped his way down the corridor.  Kyoko laughed to herself listening to his grumbling and hard foot steps as he rounded a corner.  She let out a sigh as she pulled her sore wrists out of the water and rebound them.  She carefully placed the supplies aside and laid back down on the bed.

 

\---

 

Kyoko spent the next several days doing as she was instructed.  She spent her mornings doing her chores and duties and then spent her afternoons in a secluded part of the estate practicing her positions.  When she finished her daily training she made sure to put the staff away and leave everything the way she found it.  After training one day, she was rounding the corner when she heard Lord Fuwa yelling.  She stopped what she was doing and made her way towards his voice.  She made sure to stay out of sight as she watched from her hiding spot.  

 

It was Lord Fuwa training Shotaro.  She watched as Lord Fuwa and Shotaro argued back and forth about her training.  Shotaro was arguing that she was a waste of his time.  Lord Fuwa let out a sigh.  “This argument is a waste of my time.”  he said as he crossed his arms and walked away.

 

“She’s just a weak human!  She’ll never be able to do what you are training her for!”  He retorted back to his father’s retreating form. Lord Fuwa stopped and turned slightly, looking at his son with a hard gaze.  

 

“If you keep thinking that way, one day you’ll have your ass handed to you.  You’ll never be an alpha.  To be an alpha you must overcome your own shortcomings.  You think I became an alpha by bullying those weaker than myself?  IF that is what you think I’ll ensure you never become an alpha...even if I have to take you out myself.”  Lord Fuwa swiftly turned on his heel and started walking away.

 

“But i’m your only son!  You wouldn’t-”  Lord Fuwa cut him off with a wave of his hand as he spun back around.

 

“Shotaro!”  he said firmly.  “I will not tolerate this behavior.  You are getting close to your coming of age trials...if you don’t grow up soon you will fail.  And you are sorely mistaken if you think I won’t take you down if I feel you are a threat to other yokai or humans, I will personally take out that risk.”

 

Shotaro was speechless before he scoffed and marched off in the opposite direction.  Lord Fuwa turned towards where Kyoko had been hiding and stared towards her.  “I know you are there.”  He said quietly.

 

Kyoko rose from her spot behind a rose bush and picked leaves out of her kimono before looking at Lord Fuwa sheepishly.

 

“You have good instincts, I said it before...and I meant it.  You show it more and more I see you.  Shotaro is not to be taken lightly.  I can tell you are aware of that, always keep that in mind…”  He sighed as he focused on her.  “I know the human expression ‘fox in the hen house’...well you are the complete opposite of that.  You are the hen in the fox den.  Keep your wits about you while you are here.”  After he finished what he was saying he walked past her.

 

Kyoko smiled as he walked away. As she turned to head back to the estate she saw a tail wave before her face.  She looked up to see Shotaro lazing in the tree above. Shotaro just glared down on her.  “So…”  He began.  “...Father seems to favor you for some reason.”  he snorted.  “It won’t last...you’ll do something that pisses him off eventually...and you’ll be in the same boat as me...shunned.”

 

Kyoko sighed.  “I’m not competing with you for your father’s favor.  He’s only training me while I stay here.  Once i’m gone you’ll never have to worry about me again...so until then...stay far away from me...unless you want to end up back in the koi pond.”  Kyoko warned coldly as she walked past him in the tree.

 

The next morning Kyoko woke early and prepared for her test with Lord Fuwa.  She made sure to get all of her duties done early with plenty of time left before her test.  She arrived at the training area thirty minutes ahead of schedule.  She saw that Lord Fuwa was already waiting as well as Shotaro.  She raised a curious brow at Shotaro.  Kanae was nearby and leaned towards her.  She whispered in her ear.  “After their little disagreement...Father wants to see how he measures up...so both of you will be tested today.  I’m here to watch Sho get his ass handed to him by Lord Fuwa.”  Kyoko suppressed a laugh as she listened to Kanae’s taunts of her brother.

 

Lord Fuwa motioned for Kyoko.  “Enter the ring, Kyoko.”  he commanded.  Kyoko did as she was told.  She entered the ring and stood in front of the staff that laid in the center of the ring. Without warning he began.  “Neutral position”  Kyoko quickly picked up the staff and held it out before her.  “Position one”  She followed suit and shifted from her neutral stance to position one as dictated.  “Position five”  he commanded.  Kyoko realized he wasn’t going in order on purpose to see if she had truly mastered the positions or just memorized them.  And without missing a beat she shifted to the fifth position. “Position two”  she moved to position two.  “Position three” she skillfully moved through the last two positions before letting the butt of her staff rest against the ground away from her.  She looked at Lord Fuwa and waited for his declaration.

 

“It’s rough.  You still need to refine your movements...you lock your wrists and elbows too much still...but for only one week of training...you are right on track…”  Kyoko nodded and was about to leave the circle.  “I didn’t dismiss you!”  he said sharply.  Kyoko jumped and turned back around.  She resituated herself back in the center of the ring.

 

Lord Fuwa turned to Shotaro.  “Enter.”  He commanded.  Shotaro entered the ring reluctantly with his arms crossed defiantly in front of him.  He stood before Kyoko who was approximately one foot shorter than him.  She looked up at him curiously.  Lord Fuwa entered the ring and handed Shotaro a staff of equal weight to Kyoko’s.  “Let’s see what you’ve learned.”  Kyoko’s eyes widened and she could feel the blood drain from her face when she realized that she was supposed to fight Shotaro.

 

She gulped audibly and tightened her grip on her staff.  “Shotaro...I want you to try and disarm Kyoko...shouldn’t be difficult for you...after all you’ve had at least twenty years more training then she has.” He taunted.

 

Shotaro gritted his teeth at his father’s vibe and pointed his staff towards Kyoko in the ready position.  His ears were pinned back and his tail stood firmly behind him.  She could see the determination in his bright gaze.  She didn’t let that intimidate her.  She could tell he was waiting for the command to strike...Kyoko imitated his position and waited as well. “Begin!”  As soon as the word left Lord Fuwa’s mouth Shotaro swiftly attempted to knock the staff from Kyoko’s hands.  And he used every dirty trick he had.  He lunged at her, feinted movements just to knock her off balance. He even tripped her a few times sending her to the ground in an attempt to loosen her grip on the staff but to no avail.  Kyoko swiftly began to see patterns in his movements and began attacking him in turn.  Every knock of the two staffs coming together sent a jarring pain through her body,  Shotaro was larger and stronger than herself, and it showed.

 

It took all of her strength just to hold her positions when the staffs came together.  It wasn’t long before Shotaro was able to knock the staff she was holding across the arena.  Shotaro gloated as he placed the staff next to Kyoko’s neck in a strike position.  “A yokai will always win against a human”  he said smugly.  

 

Lord Fuwa sighed as he spoke  “Yes...congratulations Shotaro...you knocked a defense weapon out of the hands of a young girl.  How proud you must feel…”  Shotaro scoffed before walking away leaving the staff behind as he left the training arena.

 

Kyoko used her staff to right herself and dusted her body off.  Lord Fuwa knelt down and picked up the second staff.  “The point of that exercise-”  He began before Kyoko stopped him.

 

“I understand what it was about...it was to gauge my ability to adapt to new situations.”  She spoke carefully.  Lord Fuwa nodded.

 

“Yes.  Shotaro was always an excellent staff fighter.  He’s very gifted with a staff...but his hand-to-hand needs work.  I feel you may be the opposite...You have the instincts of a yokai...just not the body of one.  One day, you will beat him.”  Kyoko nodded and handed him the staff she was holding.  “Continue your training and we’ll do this again next week.”  Lord Fuwa took the staff and started walking away.

 

Kyoko couldn’t help but smile at the compliment she had received.  She spun on her heel and with a spring in her step began trotting back to the estate.  She was full of energy and excitement at having passed her first test, one she knew was only one of many to come.  She was swiftly brought back to reality when an arm shot out in front of her blocking her path into the estate. 

 

She jumped out of surprise and glared when she saw who it was.  It was Shotaro Fuwa.  Who was returning the same glare back at her.  “What is it about you that has my father so enamored. It’s like you can do no wrong to him...you’re not his child...you’re not even his species!”

 

Kyoko sighed and crossed her arms out of irritation.  “It’s not my fault you have daddy issues.  If you have a problem with what he’s doing, take it up with him.  He’s your father isn’t he?” she prodded.  “You shouldn’t have an issue talking to him.”

 

Shotaro scoffed and walked away.  “You speak of things you know nothing about!” Shotaro pulled the door shut with a strong clack.  Kyoko sighed in irritation as she rubbed her forehead to calm the headache she was getting as she shook her head in frustration.  After a moment she re-opened the door and continued down the corridor towards her room.

 

\---

 

Next morning Kyoko spent practicing to perfect her stances in the training yard.  She could sense someone eyeing her so she turned around and stopped what she was doing.  She saw Shotaro walking into the training ring with a large staff.  He looked at Kyoko with a steady, sharp gaze.  “Father’s right.  You have a lot of work ahead of you...training on your own isn’t going to change anything...not at the rate you need to change.”  He took the ready position in front of Kyoko and beaconed her with his free hand.

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow cautiously.  “Why? Since when do you want to help  _ me _ .”  she inquired tensely.  She tightened her grip on her staff as she eyed him for any movements, ready to strike if he tried to surprise her.

 

Shotaro sighed and turned his gaze from her momentarily. “You were right.”  He said quietly.  Kyoko’s eyes widened in surprise momentarily.  “...about yesterday.  I should talk to my father.”  Shotaro sighed and he put the butt of his staff into the soft sand of the training ring so that it would stand on his own.  He turned his back on her and made his way towards the edge of the ring where some benches were lined up.  He sat down with a soft plop as he eyed her.  Kyoko approached him putting her staff next to his and sat on the bench beside him.  Shotaro crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he thought about what to say.  His ears were pinned back.  After a few moments he let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered open.  She watched as his eyes rolled towards the corner, eyeing her.  He tilted his head towards her slightly so she could see his face clearly.  “I haven’t talked to my father, like really talked to him since I was little.  He’s a busy man, he really doesn’t have time to do things like that...but  I did talk to him late last night.  I wouldn’t say things are ‘good’ with us, but it’s better.  He told me about your situation, I may not like you very much...but you don’t deserve to die because of some jealous vixen…”  when he finished he slapped his palms against his knees and stood up.

 

“So...I thought about this for a while...if you trained with someone stronger than a vixen you might progress faster...besides we can help each other or something…” he said nervously.  His tail twitched slightly.  

 

Kyoko nodded.  “That’s right.  Your father told me you suck at hand-to-hand.”  She walked into the ring past him and grabbed her staff.

 

Shotaro twitched his brow irritated.  “I do not ‘suck’ at it...it’s just not my strongest area.”  he retorted as he pulled his staff out of the ground.  “This was father’s suggestion actually.  That whole scratch my back thing…”  Shotaro picked his staff up and motioned for her to begin.

 

Kyoko swung high towards his neck.  Shotaro easily bent backwards allowing the staff to swing over and away from him.  As the staff swung past him he righted his body and easily swooped the staff behind her legs knocking Kyoko onto her butt.  Shotaro laughed.  “You are such an easy read.”

 

Kyoko stood up and dusted herself off leaning her weight on the staff to help her up.  “What’s so easy?”  she asked bitterly.

 

Shotaro sighed.  “You really do have a long way to go...but you did just start a week ago...I guess considering that you are doing pretty well…”  he looked Kyoko dead on.  “You exaggerate your movements.”  He walked towards her grabbing her staff he placed it firmly in her hands.  “You are still using the staff like a club. The staff is not a tool, it’s an extension of your body.  When you wave you don’t flail your arm around do you?”  He stepped back picking up his own staff.  He balanced the center of the staff on the fleshy part between his thumb and pointing finger.  He slowly curled his fingers around the shaft of the staff and pointed it towards her.  “The staff should lay tightly against your arm.  Yours still sticks out like an extra appendage.”

 

Kyoko mimicked his stance.  She nodded as she felt the staff lay firmly against her arm.  “Feel that?  The staff doesn’t feel so loose right?  It uses your arm as a stabilizing force.  There’s no point keeping a staff fully extended.  You should use the full shaft of your staff to get the most out of it.”  He slid the staff further down his arm, the butt of his staff laying even with his elbow.  “Staff fighting can be a close or mid-ranged fighting technique. The shorter you make the staff between you and your opponent the more power you wield behind it.”  With a quick flip of his wrist Kyoko watched as he flipped the staff from it’s shortest end to it’s longest.  “With a quick motion you can easily increase the distance between you and your opponent.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “I never thought of something like that.”  She attempted the same movement but it was rough and the staff fumbled out of her fingers.  “Guess it takes practice.”  she sighed.

 

Shotaro chuckled.  “No one gets good overnight.  I wouldn’t say i’m good, but i’m better at staff fighting then you are.  In a few months you’ll have it down to a science i’m sure.”  Shotaro gathered up both of the staffs and put them away.

 

“Umm…”  Kyoko mumbled as she waffled on the idea of asking Shotaro a question.  She saw Shotaro’s ear rotate backwards to listen to what she said as he continued locking up the tools in the shed.  Kyoko fought a giggle as she watched him fight with the lock, mumbling in some incoherent language as if the lock would listen.

 

Finally he got the lock closed and sighed out in exasperation.  He finally turned towards Kyoko.  “What?”  he said curtly. “You obviously want to ask something...what is it?”  he prodded as he crossed his arms.

 

Kyoko nodded.  “There’s a lot about yokai I don’t really understand yet.”  Kyoko narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she stared off into the distance.

 

Shotaro sighed and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.  “I suppose that’s why you are here as well right?  To learn more about yokai...can’t really fight a yokai if you don’t understand how they work...right?”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “Right…” she turned to Shotaro.  “How old are you?”

 

Shotaro jumped in surprise at the question.  “That’s awfully personal you know”  he scoffed.

 

Kyoko nodded.  “I know...But, I need to understand how a yokai ages...I guess.  Maybe I just want to know how old Lord Tsuruga is in comparison.”

 

Shotaro chuckled.  “You really are smitten with him aren’t you?”  he teased as he flicked her forehead gently.  Kyoko rubbed her forehead and glared.  “I think I heard Lord Tsuruga is something like two or three hundred...in contrast i’m only around fifty.”

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened in surprise.  “I didn’t realize how slowly yokai’s age...I guess she was right.”  She sighed dejectedly. 

 

Shotaro raised a brow curiously  “She?  As in that vixen?”  Kyoko nodded.

 

“Yes.  I heard her often say that I was just a novelty.  That I’ll be out of his life as fast as I came into it...I suppose in a sense she’s right.  He’ll only know me, if I live well, he’ll only know me for forty or so years.”

 

Shotaro shrugged as he walked by.  “Humans live short lives.  All yokai know this.  Lord Tsuruga knows what he’s getting with you.  Maybe that’s why he wants you as badly as he does.  He knows his time with you is fleeting.” 

 

Kyoko stayed behind in the garden to gather her thoughts.  She let one last sigh before she collected herself and went back to her duties.

 

\---

 

Over the following days Shotaro assisted Kyoko in her staff fighting.  Kyoko was getting better,  she was able to match his movements.  The loud clack of the two staffs coming together resounded throughout the quiet, serene garden that surrounded them.  They both were dripping in sweat and panted heavily as they tried to push each other out of the center of the ring.  Shotaro lunged forward aiming to strike her in the center of her chest.  Kyoko turned on her heel and rolled out of the way, the momentum threw Shotaro off balance giving Kyoko the upper-hand.  She stuck her staff in front of his leg and swept him off his feet sending him tumbling forward into the soft sand.

 

Kyoko laughed as he spat out sand and shook the loose sand from his hair.  “Ha. ha.”  Shotaro laughed bitterly and mumbled.  “Alright...I think you’ve got the idea of staff fighting down…”  Shotaro muttered under his breath “pretty quickly actually”  his ears drooped as he pouted.  He sighed and turned to her again.  This time he threw both of the staffs out of the ring.  Kyoko eyed him curiously as he spread his legs wide and crouched forward slightly taking an offensive stance in front of her.

 

“I don’t know the first thing about hand-to-hand!”  she exclaimed.  Shotaro laughed. 

 

“It’s easy.  This is the first thing we teach to kids.  There’s no technique really, it’s instinct.” Shotaro urged her to come forward.  Kyoko stood before him, Shotaro guided her into the starting stance.  “Ok.  I’ll come at you first.  And I want you to try and stop me.”  Kyoko swallowed hard and nodded.  In a flash she saw shotaro lash towards her.  She immediately lunged back and rolled away.  Shotaro didn’t let up he kept forcing his way forward.  Kyoko kept backing up. Shotaro suddenly stopped and he gave her a cocky grin crossing his arms in front of him.  Kyoko looked down and realized she had stepped out of the circle.

 

She crossed her arms pouting.  “You jerk!”

 

Shotaro laughed as he walked away.  “You were the one who stepped out of the ring, not me”  he waved teasingly at her.

 

Next morning Kyoko made her way to the training ring where Lord Fuwa was waiting.  Kyoko stretched and got ready.  She looked around for Shotaro but he was nowhere to be seen.  “Today.  You will fight me.”  He stated calmly.  Kyoko tightened her grip nervously on her staff.  She gave a stiff nod and got in the neutral position.  

 

Without warning he lunged swiftly forward.  He swung the larger staff at her.  Kyoko dodged it effortlessly and blocked as she righted herself.  She felt the strong jolt of the two staffs coming together run up her arms.  She winced from the pain but didn’t budge.  They went back and forth as they danced around each other.  Lord Fuwa tried every trick to knock Kyoko off her balance or maneuver her out of the ring.  But Kyoko kept her bearings, she took the offense and began forcing him back.  Lord Fuwa stood firmly and he chuckled.  “Very nice.  You’ve come far Kyoko…”  He put the staff down in front of him.  “...I think you are ready to work on your hand-to-hand.”

 

“Shotaro started me on it…” she began “...sorta” she mumbled.  

 

Lord Fuwa crossed his arms.  “Oh?”  he said probingly.  

 

Kyoko chuckled out of nervousness.  “Ya...um...he didn’t try anything sneaky...but he did force me out of the ring...since I didn’t know what I was doing.”

 

Lord Fuwa sighed.  “At least he didn’t do anything stupid.”  He glared at Kyoko dangerously.  “I don’t mind that you train with my son...but you are not ready to train with him in hand-to-hand.  I don’t even know what you can do yet, nor have I began your training.  He could injury you without trying.”

 

Kyoko’s shoulders slumped a bit and she nodded dejectedly.  “I’m sorry, Lord Fuwa.” she muttered.

 

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder.  “Look.  I am only strict with you because if something happened to you on my watch I’m the one who has to deal with the consequences.  Lord Tsuruga and his assistant entrusted me with your safety.  If I failed in my duties I don’t know what would happen.”

 

Kyoko gave a whisper of a smile and nodded in understanding.  “I understand.  I didn’t think anything bad would happen.”

 

“It’s not exactly your fault...Shotaro should have known better.” Lord Fuwa sighed. “I’ll have a talk with him.”

 

He leveled his gaze on her again.  “So.  Show me what he taught you.”  Kyoko imitated the motion of Shotaro’s attacks. And Lord Fuwa chuckled.

 

“He definitely took it easy on you.  Good to know my son’s not a total idiot.”  Lord Fuwa gave demonstrated the stance she needed.  “Always keep your center of gravity low.  That way you can’t be knocked off balance as easily.  You’ll figure it out as you practice...I’m sure Shotaro told you that there is no real technique to this.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “Yes.  he said it’s all based on instinct.”  Lord Fuwa gave her a firm nod.

 

“Yes.  now, try to knock me out of the ring.”  He beaconed for her to move towards him.  Kyoko lunged forward.  As she did, she felt Lord Fuwa place his hand under her arm knocking it upwards and simultaneously he used his leg to trip her up.  Kyoko lost her balance and tumbled forward into the soft sand.  She spat the sand out and quickly spun back around.  “Very nice recovery...for a rookie.”  He motioned for her to advance again.

 

Kyoko tried several times and everytime found herself back in the sand.  “The difference with hand-to-hand from staff fighting is, there’s more involvement...it’s up close and personal...it uses every part of the body.  Arms, legs, hands, feet, heads...anything you can think of that will give you an advantage.  There is no ‘clean’ or ‘dirty’ in hand-to-hand.  Pinch, bite, pull hair, ears and tails, head butt, whatever you think will distract or confuse your foe.”  Lord Fuwa turned away from Kyoko and he let out a shrill whistle.   After a few moments one of the coyotes entered the ring.  It was the one that Kanae had introduced to her.

 

Lord Fuwa knelt down towards the aging coyote who licked his face affectionately.  Kyoko could hear Lord Fuwa speaking but the words were not in any language she had ever heard.  Kyoko watched in befuddled amusement as he spoke with the coyote. And the coyote seemed to understand what he was saying.

 

He stood up and faced Kyoko.  “This is going to be your training partner until I feel you are ready for anything else.  Trust me...he’s hardier then he appears.  He’s also slower than the younger coyotes so you’ll be able to read his movements more easily.”  Lord Fuwa motioned to the coyote and he walked into the center of the ring.

 

Lord Fuwa stood outside of the ring and spoke.  “On my signal I want you to defend yourself from his attacks.”

 

Kyoko’s face drained.  “But I don’t know how!”  

 

Lord Fuwa laughed heartily and crossed his arms. “It’s instinct.  You’ll figure it out.  Consider this fast tracking your training.  The more you let your instincts take over the faster you’ll learn.  I could baby you but that would take years.  You don’t have years, it’s time for you to accelerate your training….BEGIN!”  With his word, the older coyote lunged towards Kyoko.

 

Kyoko turned out of the coyote’s way, he landed on his feet and turned to do another lunge.  Kyoko evaded several of his lunges before Lord Fuwa spoke up.  “You can not avoid contact with him forever.  You need to deflect!  Return his volley or you’ll tire yourself out.”

 

After a few more evasions Kyoko was caught by the spry coyote she hit the floor hard with the coyote on top of her snarling.  Kyoko swiftly flung him off of her body using her legs.  “Very nice!”  The coyote stood up and shook himself off and was about to return with another attack when Lord Fuwa gave a whistle.  “I think that’s enough for one day.  We’ll continue this tomorrow...Tomorrow i’ll see how you do and consider letting you train with Shotaro.”

 

Kyoko nodded as she tried to catch her breath.  Lord Fuwa and the aging coyote left leaving Kyoko to unwind and relax.  Kyoko let out a deep sigh as she gathered herself.  When she turned she saw Kanae waiting with a cocky grin.  “So.  I hear the training is progressing well?”  she prodded.

 

Kyoko nodded and beamed.  “Yep.  I don’t think it’ll be long before i’m on a regular training regimen.”  She joined Kanae as they walked through the garden.

 

“I’m surprised how focused my brother has become.  I think he’s determined to show our father how great he can be.  Shotaro’s been given a lot in his life as he’s the only son.  But I think Shotaro also knows there are some things he has to earn.”

 

Kyoko turned towards Kanae.  “I’ve noticed that yokai seem to have their own language?  Am I right?”

 

Kanae nodded.  “Yes.  Each species has it’s own language.  Human tongue is one we are all taught now because of the pact, but the only one before the pact who spoke human was the first Lord of the Wood,  he thought it would come in handy...I guess.  After the pact was formed he made sure all the noble classes spoke it as well.  I’m guessing because of his pact mate.  He didn’t want her to feel excluded.”

 

Kyoko smiled.  “Sounds like they really loved each other...all the stories I hear are happy ones.”

 

Kanae sighed.  “I wouldn’t say they didn’t have their own problems...it was still an interspecies relationship and they both struggled.  But yes, I would say so.  Only ones left that are directly related to either of them are the Tsurugas, and your chief,  story has it he’s the 3rd generation to follow them.  He may look human but he has some yokai blood still there.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “It was rumored that the Chief’s line was related to Lord Tsuruga and his pact mate.  But he always talks around the subject.”

 

Kanae nodded.  “Yes.  as happy as they were, the first Lord of the wood’s story didn’t end well.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “yes...I’ve heard the stories...I know the dangers of our relationship.  I’ve especially felt it with Lady Mori.”  Kyoko sighed and looked up at the sky as they walked.  “I wonder how Ren is doing.”  Kanae walked silently alongside Kyoko unsure on how to console her lonely heart.

 

\---

 

Over the following days Lord Fuwa oversaw the training of Kyoko and Shotaro.  Lord Fuwa smirked as he watched the two banter back and forth during training trying to distract and throw each other off.  Kyoko tumbled out of the way of Shotaro’s current strike.  As she came to her feet she swooped her foot around in an attempt to knock Shotaro off of his feet.  Shotaro easily evaded the leg sweep by cartwheeling away and landing on his feet.  Both stood for a moment panting as they sized each other up.  Kyoko advanced on Shotaro.  He blocked her punch with one of his clawed hands and in one smooth motion he pulled her forward, used his hip to knock her balance and threw her over his shoulder getting her to land on her back.  He knelt over her chuckling.  “You can’t best me...admit it!”  he teased.  Kyoko grinned and swiftly grabbed the front of his loose robe.  His eyes shot wide in surprise as he tumbled forward.  Kyoko bent her body in half over herself wrapping her legs around his neck,  He struggled to break her head lock but failed as she tossed him over her body making him land on his back knocking the wind from him.  In moments she straddled him, pinning him to the ground by pressing her knee into his chest and placing a free hand around his neck. 

 

Lord Fuwa clapped as he entered the ring. “Very well done.  Both of you.”  He turned to Kyoko smiling fondly.  “Your training is coming along nicely...you’re not quite ready to be a full fledged yokai level, but you are coming along quickly.  As I expected.  You still need to work on your form.  You leave yourself too open to attack.  Work on your guarding and footwork.”  He turned to shotaro.  “Shotaro.  You are lagging behind other yokai your age”  he crossed his arms firmly.  “If you plan to pass your trials you need to do some serious work.”  Shotaro sighed as he stared at the sky.  His ears drooped slightly at his father’s harsh criticism that seemed to never end.  “You rush your attacks still and you don’t keep your balance correctly.  Your form needs a lot of work as well.  If you plan to ever be an alpha you need to change.  I’m not expecting you to show alpha abilities but if you ever want to be respected by your peers you need to show some more effort….I don’t say this to belittle you Sho,  You are my only heir.  If you plan to continue the Fuwa line you better shape up!”  Lord Fuwa sighed and loosened his arms.  “But, that being said.  You’ve improved.  You show more drive than you have in years...and you are expanding your knowledge from full out attack to using tactics...for that I am proud.  Keep working on that.”  Lord Fuwa turned and walked away.

 

Sho sat up and scoffed.  “Will he ever see me as more than just an heir...maybe I don’t want to be an alpha!”  He said in frustration.  He shook himself off and walked away.  As he passed Kyoko he muttered.  “See you tomorrow morning.”

 

Kyoko felt for Shotaro somewhat as she knew he was trying, but she could understand both sides of the situation.  Shotaro was doing all he could to please his father while Lord Fuwa she knew was just a concerned dad, expecting his son to surpass him one day.  She sighed and cleared her mind as she went on with her daily duties.

 

It was a busy day for Kyoko, they had several local dignitaries visiting so Kyoko was busy bustling around getting them settled into their rooms making sure they had all they needed.  After the dignitaries were taken care of she turned her efforts on to the laundry.  She finished her day by gathering up the newly dried sheets from the line and placed them folded into her heavy basket for the night.  It was just past twilight when she had finished the laundry, after that she got busy on the kitchen duties of washing, drying and putting away all the utensils, cookware and food stuffs.  She sat on a bench for a moment to catch her breath...she could feel the fatigue in her body and mind and decided to call it a night, she could tell by the high moon that it was late and well past her usual turn in.  She forced herself to her feet and trudged to her room.  She collapsed onto her futon ready to call it a night when she heard the quiet sounds of her window being opened from the outside.  She quickly shot out of bed and hid herself alongside the window out of view until her would-be attacker had entered.  She watched as the silhouetted figure knelt through the window.  Kyoko grabbed the stranger by his right ear by taking a fist full of hair at the same time, with her free hand she grabbed the front of his robe and threw the tall man across the room.  He landed with a loud thud on her bedding.  Kyoko slipped a small dagger from her sleeping robes and pressed it to the man’s throat.  Moments later the clouds that were blocking the high, silvery moon cleared away, and the pristine moonlight shone threw her window on to herself and her attacker giving her a clear view of who it was.


	9. Kyoko; Yokai in Training? pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know it’s been WAY too long since my last update...and i’m soo sorry about that x.x….the reason is I started a new job and it’s kicking my butt XDDD...kudos to all my fellow dishwashers...anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it...minus the lack of energy, body pains, and writers block!!!! XDDD...anway i’ll try to have another chapter up soon...the next one shouldn’t take nearly two months e.e….again...sorry xoxo…

Kyoko stood over the towering figure as she peered at him.  His face illuminated by the ethereal moonlight, his emerald eyes shone with as much majesty as his features exuded.  His eyes were as wide in surprise as hers were.  Kyoko was lost in his deep pools and pale features before she snapped out of it.  She sat up, allowing her body to relax, she let her daggered hand drop to her side.  She sat on his lower abdomen as she tried to comprehend what was going on.  “R-Ren?”  she whispered as she stared at him.

 

He let out a quiet chuckle as he wrapped one hand around the hilt of her dagger.  He gently pulled the blade from her hand, he held up and examined it for a moment with a smirk on his face. His eyes scanning the well made weapon before he lifted his gaze towards hers  “I see you’ve been busy in my absence.”  He said quietly before placing the dagger on her night stand. He turned his gaze back onto Kyoko.  He gently placed his hands on her hips as he stared into her eyes.  He smirked as he ran his hands from her hips, up her waist and beyond as he felt every inch of her.  “You’ve gotten stronger, I can feel it...I can also see it.”  

 

Kyoko narrowed her eyes glaringly.  “Wait!  Why were you coming through my window anyways”  Kyoko crossed her arms as she glared down at him.

 

Ren grinned and chuckled.  “I wanted to surprise you.  But it looks like you surprised me instead.”  With one swift fluid motion Ren gripped Kyoko firmly and flipped their positions so she was pressed down into the bedding.  Kyoko let out a quiet squeal as he did so, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.  She turned her head towards the door expecting someone to rush in at any moment.

 

Ren pulled her hands away from her face and wrapped his fingers around her chin as he pulled her gaze back towards him. “No one’s going to come.  They know i’m here”  He knelt down and placed a firm kiss on her lips.  Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and let the moment take over.  She let her eyes slowly close as she enjoyed his touch and caress, he ran his long fingers through her hair.  She could feel his claws as they gently ran across her scalp, he moved his hand further back until his hand was wrapped comfortingly around the base of her neck.  She gasped at the sensation of his firm, warm grip.  Ren thrust his tongue into her mouth as he explored her new form with his free hand.  Kyoko let small moans escape as she gave into the pleasure of his kisses and his touch.

 

He pulled away slightly so they could both gather their breath.  It wasn’t a moment later before he placed his mouth along her collarbone.  She bit back a moan as she felt his teeth graze her sensitive skin.  He raised his head and pressed his lips to her ear.  His voice heavy with desire.  “Let me see you”  Kyoko felt a rush run through her body and she nodded.  Ren slowly untied her sleeping robe and pushed the fabric aside, exposing her body to him.

 

He raised his body up and placed her hands on the sash of his kimono.  Kyoko sat up, letting her robe fall away from her body, Ren impatiently yanked the stubborn robe from her body and tossed it aside.  Ren cupped her right cheek gently in his left hand.  His face softening as he stared deeply into her eyes.  “I want you Kyoko…”  He whispered, his voice raspy and deep with desire.  “...Do you want me too?”  he asked teasingly.  She slowly pulled on the sash and watched as the fabric loosened around his tight form.  Ren threw his kimono across the room, he then began to work on the tie to his hakama.  Kyoko giggled as she watched him fuss with it.  She brushed his hands away and used her smaller fingers to loosen the knot.  Once the tie was undone she pushed the hakama off of his hips and let the fabric pool around his knees. Her eyes falling to his hard, throbbing member, Ren chuckled as he watched her face flush a deep rouge, realizing she had been staring too long at his manhood she turned her gaze away from him.  Ren smiled as he stroked her cheek reassuringly.  “Males like to be desired too, Kyoko.  Stare at it...touch it...play with it...do whatever you desire.”  Kyoko swallowed hard as her blush deepened. Ren leaned forward and coaxed her back into position with a gentle press of his hand against her shoulder.  “Lay back”  he coaxed gently, his voice a low purr.  She nodded and laid back down against the bedding.  Ren scanned her body with his gaze before placing his body over hers.  She felt a rush as she felt the heat from his inner thighs brush against her bare skin as he mounted her. He pressed his mouth to the sensitive skin of her neck and left hot, feverish kisses. She arched her back towards him as he worked his way down her body.  Her eyes shot open in surprise as she felt his head dip between her legs.  She raised her body in surprise to stop him.  He responded by raising her hips off of the bedding causing her to fall back onto the futon.  He placed her legs over his shoulders and looked down at her.  “Just relax and enjoy it”  He said coaxingly before pressing his mouth to her slit.  She bucked and twisted as she felt his rough tongue tease her sensitive parts.

 

Kyoko moaned and panted at his touch.  As she got closer and closer her fingers dug deeply into the bedding as she attempted to control her volume.  Ren finally placed her hips back down on the bedding, he placed his hips between her legs and knelt over her.  Out of excitement she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and raised her legs, locking them behind his hips.  Ren bit down on her shoulder firmly as he pressed his hip into hers.  Kyoko moaned into the nape of his neck.  She moaned and groaned as he thrust hard into her, she dug her nails into his shoulders as his tempo increased.  As Kyoko’s moans got louder Ren pressed his mouth over hers, sealing away her moans between the two of them.  He felt as she orgasmed hard around his engorged member.  Ren stiffened as he felt her grip his manhood tighter with each thrust.  He let small pleasurable groans escape with each wave of her orgasm. As her orgasm subsided she felt as he gripped her hips firmly and gave her several final hard thrusts before he climaxed, pressing his hip firmly against her as he finished. As he did he pressed passionate kisses against her neck.

 

Afterwards he collapsed onto the futon next to her pressing his body to hers, wrapping his tail around her waist.  Kyoko turned her body so she was facing him as she trailed her fingers along the outer edge of his left ear. Ren let out a contented sigh as he let his fingers run up and down her spine languidly.  Kyoko could feel his steady breathing as it grazed her neck, she smiled as she felt him nuzzle deep into the nape of her neck.  He placed hot kisses against the skin exposed to him, she giggled as the hair tickled her cheek.  She stopped when she felt his fingers brush her chin, gently pushing her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes. “You have changed”  Said Ren,  his voice a low rumble.

 

Kyoko looked at him quizzically.  She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the futon.  But before she could get up she heard the rustle of the bedding.  She turned her head to look over her shoulder but before she could his arms were wrapped around her from behind, holding her against him.  She heard him chuckle quietly in her ear.  “I didn’t mean it was a bad thing.”  She relaxed into his firm chest, enjoying his embrace.  His tail plopped up and down lightly in her lap.  Kyoko gently stroked it and let out a contented sigh.

 

“I missed you Ren.”  Ren’s grip tightened slightly at her words.

 

“Me too Kyoko...The estate hasn’t been the same without you.”  He stated.  She could hear the stress and sorrow in his voice.  He released her and stood up. He picked up his Kimono and started to dress. He crossed the room to the window, throwing it wide open.  He sat on the sill and looked up at the high moon.  After a few moments he turned to Kyoko.  He watched her as she searched the dark room blindly for her robes.  Ren grinned as she felt around.  He snapped his fingers and the room illuminated with soft, blue light.  She turned to face him.  She could see a small blue orb of fox fire in his hand.  “Better?”  he asked teasingly.  She grinned and nodded emphatically.

 

“Yes.  I’ve missed your ability, especially early in the morning or late at night.”  She pushed her arms through her night robe and tied the sash loosely around her firm waist.  She looked towards him as she sat next to the window.  Ren beaconed for her to come towards him.  She rose from her seat and stood before him.

 

Kyoko felt him wrap his free arm around her, with another snap the room went dark and she felt Ren scoop her up in his arms. Out of reaction she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  She felt a rush of air as Ren pulled her through the window.  She squinted one eye open and clung tightly as he leapt high into the air.  He landed softly on the high branch of a large maple.  He carefully sat down on the branch and held Kyoko close to him.  Ren stared off into the distance.  Kyoko looked in the same direction as he was and could faintly see a dark spot on the far landscape where her old home village was located. After a drawn silence Ren spoke quietly.  “Do you miss your village?”  He asked curiously.

 

Kyoko looked at Ren in surprise.  “Why do you ask?  We have a pact...if I miss it or not doesn’t matter.”

 

Ren placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  “You can still miss your old life.  You were uprooted from everything you knew, after all.” He dropped his hand from her shoulder letting it rest loosely against her side and sighed. Ren looked at her with a firm gaze.  “I saw the scars.  I assume they are from your training.”  He stated.  She felt his claws dig into her robe firmly.  “You wouldn’t have them if you were not chosen by me.”

 

Kyoko wrapped her robe closer to her body with a small nod.  “I was trying to be careful but accidents do happen.”  She looked at Ren, returning his gaze.  “Don’t get mad at Lord Fuwa...he’s been teaching me defense.  As for being chosen, I don’t regret it...”  Ren let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“I’m not angry with him.  But it does concern me that you feel the need to take defense lessons.  Your duty is not to become a yokai...it’s to support me as an ambassador to your village”  He said quietly.  Kyoko’s heart ached at the statement. “But…”  he began.  “You mean much more to me then just your title.  I don’t want you to feel unsafe.”

 

Kyoko relaxed and shook her head.  “I’m not taking them because I feel unsafe...I want to support you, Ren.  I want you to not be concerned with my safety.  I want to be able to defend myself...I’m always relying on you or your assistant.”

 

“Let’s take a walk and catch up than.  I want to understand why you are doing what you are doing.”  Ren stated.  He carefully leapt out of the tree and placed her on the ground and began walking.  Kyoko fell in line next to Ren.  Ren looked over at Kyoko.  “So, why are you training?”

 

Kyoko sighed.  “I want to train so I can support you.  I know my job as your pact mate doesn’t require it, but with all the pressure on both of us from your family and Lady Mori, I felt the need to learn how to fight like a yokai.”  Ren continued walking through the dark garden.  They crossed over the small footbridge over the koi pond, he stopped to peer at the fish swimming below.  “I never wanted you to go through this.  You are a human...humans and yokai do not mix well.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “I know compared to a yokai I’ll always be weak or at a disadvantage...but I don’t want to be defenseless...especially where Lady Mori is concerned.  I refuse to let her win!”  Kyoko said firmly as she turned to Ren...Ren’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.  He finally composed himself and chuckled.

 

“I always loved your fire, Kyoko.  I hope you never have to fight Lady Mori.  Lady Mori has chased off every vixen i’ve been interested in...I don’t want to lose you to her either.”  Kyoko saw as Ren’s hands clenched the bridge guard rail hard enough that his knuckles turned white.  “Kyoko...In most yokai culture males pick their mates, but kitsune it’s more fifty-fifty.  The males chose their mates but the females in the family are in charge of accepting them...in other words...just because i’ve chosen you doesn’t mean you’ll be accepted...if my mother decides you are unfit...we could never be mates.  Also in Kitsune society…”  He paused before looking at her.  “I come from a very old, prestigious family, one that believes in tradition, honor and duty above all else.  Lady Mori, as you know is highly interested in me as her future mate mainly because of that tradition.  She was chosen as…”  He stopped and mumbled under his breath in his rich, ethereal accent, speaking a language she couldn’t comprehend.  “What do you call it…when a mate is chosen for you in human society?” He asked slightly frustrated with himself.  
  
Kyoko nodded and uttered.  “A betrothal.  Lady Mori is your betrothed.”  

 

Ren nodded affirmatively.  “Yes...Because in her mind she has picked me, she has the right to challenge any other vixens who show the same interest.  In Kitsune society, the male in question is not allowed to interfere when it comes to a battle over mates.  So if you ever fought Lady Mori i’m not allowed to interfere...vixens often fight for the interest of their mates.  Just as much as the males do.  IF you lost to Lady Mori...I would have to break our pact and send you home..it’s how our culture works…”  He turned to Kyoko, his eyes penetrating and icy and his ears were pushed back seriously.  “Promise me you will never fight her.  I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “I promise, Lord Tsuruga”  she stated with a smile, in an effort to put his mind at ease.  Ren softened his gaze and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

 

“...my father may not like my interest in you, but in your absence i’ve come to realize one thing…”  He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to her ear.  “I love you”  Kyoko felt her cheeks flush deeply and she buried her face deep in his kimono

 

Ren pulled away slightly.  He wrapped his fingers around her chin, tilting her face towards his.  He leaned in and kissed her passionately.  Kyoko moaned into his kiss.  Ren wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, holding her tightly against him.  Kyoko wrapped her legs around his hips and clung to him as tightly as she could.

 

Ren placed her back on the ground as soon as they stopped.  He grinned and tucked a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear.  “I like the new Kyoko.  She’s not the scared, meek girl I met in the woods, You’ve flourished into a confident, independent woman..”  He stated as he guided her back to her room.  He opened his mouth and took in a breath, ready to say something but changed his mind and continued on in silence.

 

Kyoko didn’t notice his hesitation as she beamed with pride.  After a short while she looked over at Ren.  “Ren...I heard about your little brother.”  Kyoko spoke quietly.

 

Ren jumped with surprise but shook it off.  He continued on his way, after a long silence he only muttered.  “Oh…”  As they entered her room back through the open window, Ren carefully pulled her through and sat her down on the bedding.  He scratched his neck anxiously and sighed.  “It was never something I wanted you to know about...You’ve always seen the kind and gentle side of me, I never want you to see me kill.” he stated weakly as he looked out the window.  His left arm resting on the edge of the window nervously.  His tail laid dead behind him, like a fur draped over a rack.  

 

Kyoko looked at Ren with concern.  “Did you kill them?”

 

Ren’s ears drooped and he looked away from her.  He tilted his head slightly, only enough so he could see her through his peripheral. In the still night she could barely make out his silent whisper.  “Yes.”  He eyed her through the corner of his eye anxiously. His tail curled only slightly inward, brushing the inside of his knee.  

 

Kyoko sighed and rose from the bedding.  She crossed over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him.  Ren stood motionless, unsure of how to react.  He felt a swirl of turbulent emotions.  Sadness. Anxiety. Fear. and surprise at her gesture.  “You lost your little brother...right in front of you.  I don’t blame you Ren.”  She spoke quietly into his chest.

 

Ren felt something inside of him snap, he started to teeter but Kyoko just guided him to the bed, she laid his head in her lap as she watched his body tremble with silent tears.  Kyoko consoled him as best as she could, stroking his hair and ears until his trembling ceased.  “Ren?”  she asked quietly after a long pause of silence.

 

Ren rolled over and looked up at her with his sorrowful gaze.  He let out one final sigh and sat up.  He smiled at her with contentment and spoke.  “Thank you.”  He then proceeded to strip down again Kyoko looked away in surprise.

 

“You can’t possibly want sex again!?”  Kyoko exclaimed. Ren just chuckled.

 

She felt him slide her robe off of her shoulders and place a firm kiss on the back of her shoulder blade.  “When it comes to you, Kyoko, I can never get enough.  I crave your touch all the time.”  He teased as he left one teasing bite on the back of her neck.

 

“You do know I have work to do tomorrow...as it is i’m going to be dead tired...plus I have training!”  she exclaimed

 

“You also have your duty to me, do you not?”  he teased as he pushed her forward, pressing his knee  in between her thighs and with a firm swipe he parted her knees wide.  She flushed red at the intimate position he had pushed her into.  “Hmm…”  he muttered as he looked at her toned, exposed shoulders.  He leaned over her and began trailing kisses from the back of her neck down to her shoulders.  With one hand he slowly pulled her sash away and began pulling the robe back  Kyoko freed her arms from the sleeves allowing him to continue his ministrations.  She felt herself getting more excited with every soft kiss he left down her newly exposed skin.  Kyoko gasped in surprise when she felt Ren place his hands on her hips and pull her into him.  She felt as his member was thrust deep inside of her opening.  She bit her lip mostly out of surprise than pain.

 

“Does that hurt?”  he asked quietly.  Kyoko shook her head, Ren smirked as he pulled her hip back into his again firmly, her face flushed with the rush of pleasure it gave and the erotic sound of their skin smacking together.  Kyoko let out another gasp.  “I think you like this”  he teased as leaned over her.

 

“We’ve never done something like this before.”  She stated quietly. “I’ve always been on my back...not on my hands and knees like…” she stopped herself unsure if she should say it.

 

“Like what?” He continued to tease as he thrust into her harder.  “Like animals?”  He asked, thrusting in again.  This time she let out a quiet gasping moan.  He stopped for a moment, pressing his body firmly against her back, he leaned into her neck and spoke.  “Koko,  we are all still wild, instinctually driven creatures.  We are all animals when it comes to the basic parts of our life.  We all seek warmth, when we are cold...a safe place to rest when we are tired...food when we are hungry….water when we are thirsty...and we all desire to procreate...we seek out mates or lovers in an attempt to quiet our carnal desires.  We may have evolved to control most of our carnal natures, but we still need to satiate them from time to time.”

 

Kyoko nodded, she knew what he was saying was true and irrefutable.   “It is true we’ve never made love like this before.  But i’ve not known a woman who didn’t find it….exhilarating.  I thought we’d change things up.  If I get too rough, let me know.”  He stated.  Kyoko nodded and let out another gasp as she felt his teeth graze the back of her ear.  She moaned and groaned into her pillow as he thrusted into her.  She could feel him penetrating her deeply and she couldn’t control her voice anymore.  Ren could hear her muffled moans of pleasure as she attempted to stifle them.  Ren continued thrusting into her with zeal as he got closer to his climax.  The closer he got the harder she could feel his penis.  It felt as though it was getting bigger, she could feel it pulse inside of her every time he took a moment to reposition their bodies.  She could hear him panting out of excitement and exertion. He took a minute to admire her tight form and catch his breath.

 

Kyoko pulled her face out of the pillow to look at him over her shoulder.  Ren cupped her chin with one of his hands and turned it forward.  He pressed his cheek to hers and whispered.  “Look forward.”  She did as he instructed and she realized they were placed in front of her large mirror.  She watched as Ren pounded into her, her heart raced as she watched their glistening bodies move together in unison. She flushed crimson and buried her face back in her pillow, unable to accept the erotic scene that lay before them..  Ren chuckled  and leaned into her ear.  “You’re beautiful”  

 

She peaked her eyes up over her pillow and groaned.  “You keep this up and I will have a baby”  she muttered.

 

Ren pressed his body against hers tightly as he trailed kissed along her shoulder, he rocked his pelvis into hers. He listened as Kyoko cooed and moaned under him. Ren could feel her getting closer to orgasm and he bit down firmly on her shoulder just enough to throw her over the edge Kyoko moaned into her pillow before her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the bed beneath her.  She panted as she laid there for a moment.  She felt as he removed himself from her.  She glanced at him curiously.

 

Ren positioned himself against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.  Kyoko curiously watched as he sat there, She could still plainly see his erection, now darker than the rest of his body from being completely aroused.  He leaned his head back against the wall as he kept his knees apart, She heard as he attempted to calm his racing heart.  Finally she asked.  “Why didn’t you finish?”

 

Ren smiled as he turned his head towards her.  “You are unable to continue.  I’m not going to work you to exhaustion just to pleasure myself.”  Kyoko sat up and looked at him.

 

My body is tired, but there’s got to be something I can do...It’s only fair…”  

 

Ren sighed out a chuckle.  “Have you ever masturbated to pleasure yourself?”  He asked teasingly.

 

She shook her head from side to side.  Ren beaconed her over.  “Well, you could help me by playing with it...sorta like I do to you during our foreplay.”  She clamped her hands over her mouth in surprise.  “I’m not putting it in my mouth!”  she hissed out in shock.  Ren laughed and shook his head.  

 

“I’d never ask you to do that….though you should know it’s one of the most exhilarating things for a male to experience, but I would never force you to do something you obviously are against.”  Kyoko relaxed and dropped her hands from her mouth.  Ren reached out and pulled her hand towards him.  She watched as he placed her hand on his erect member, carefully placing her fingers around his shaft.  She flushed hotly at feeling him pulsing in her hand.  Ren traced the features of her jaw and cheek with his fingers.  “Hope you don’t mind getting your hands a little dirty.  But if you want to satisfy me...this will work.”  He said quietly.  She nodded and smiled.  Showing him she was ready.  Ren leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.  He guided her through the motion before letting his hand fall to the side, leaving her to finish him off.  He only gave her minor corrections if she gripped or pulled to hard.  She soon was able to see him as he got closer she could see his hips buck slightly against her.  She assumed she was hurting him so she stopped until she heard him beg her.  “Keep going...don’t stop.”  She found this new form of play very arousing, she continued as he trembled and bucked under her touch.  She watched as a bead of moisture escaped from his tip.  Ren ran a finger through her hair.  “I’m close”  he whispered.  Kyoko increased her tempo slightly and listened as Ren’s labored breathing increased until he bit back a moan.  Kyoko flushed bright red as she felt him pulse in her hands and watched as he ejaculated.  She wasn’t sure if she should look away or continue, She was frozen until she felt the warm liquid run over her fingers.  Ren pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately.  He leaned over and rifled through his clothing until he pulled out a small handkerchief and began cleaning himself, and her up.  She sat quietly as he tended to her.

 

She watched Ren as he reached over and grabbed a towel and a basin of water, she watched as he dunked the towel in the water and wrung it out.  He began toweling the sweat and dirt off of her body and then he cleaned himself up before laying in the bed next to her.  Kyoko rolled over and snuggled into him, using his arm as a pillow.  Ren pulled the covers over them and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “You know I am very careful. You know I wouldn’t have done anything that we could regret later.  I have no plans to place a child in you.”

 

Kyoko looked up at him for a moment.  “Ever?  Or just now?”  

 

Ren stroked her cheek.  “It would not be wise for us to have a child.  It’s not that I don’t want to give you one...I just don’t want to lose you...human females never survive a yokai pregnancy or birth...the child will suck the life out of you...I will not allow anyone to take you from me.  Not even our own child.”

 

Kyoko laid her head against his chest and nodded in understanding.  It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep.  Once Ren heard her soft snores he carefully got out of bed and dressed.  He wandered the corridors until he found his way out to the tea garden.  He sat down on the veranda as he watched the early twilight slowly begin to lighten the sky.  He let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the pillar.

 

He heard the familiar footsteps of someone walking the corridors and turned his head.  He watched as Lord Fuwa sat next to him on the veranda.  Lord Fuwa gave him a deep head bow and spoke.  “For someone who spent the night with their mate you look awfully sullen.”

 

Ren flushed slightly and looked away.  “We tried to be quiet...and besides...Kyoko and I are not mates.”  he uttered.  Lord Fuwa laughed heartily.

 

“I’m not an idiot.  I know a bond when I see one.  The two of you are strongly bonded to one another.  Say what you want...You two are mates...pact mates or partners...it doesn’t matter...you two have bonded as strong as any mating would...So, what has you so downtrodden?”  Lord Fuwa asked as he crossed his arms, giving Lord Tsuruga his full attention.

 

Ren sighed.  “I think…”  He began.  “I think Kyoko wants a child.  A child I can never give her.”  He looked at Lord Fuwa.

 

Lord Fuwa looked at him with his piercing gaze.  “Can’t?  Or Won’t?”  He asked.  “It is true that humans do not tolerate cross species mating well….but do you really think that Lady Mogami is a normal human?”

 

Ren glanced at him curiously.  “Are you saying I should give her a child and play the gamble?!”

 

Lord Fuwa sighed.  “Kitsunes….” he muttered. “..I’m not saying to or not to do _anything_.  I can’t make this decision for you...But she is a young, fertile woman...I’m sure she would like to have a child at some point in the near future...it would be much crueler to deny her an innate desire then to keep her around for as long as possible...like some trinket.  Not giving her a child….She’ll be around a lot longer but that emptiness will eat at her until she can’t take the pain anymore. Like keeping a songbird in a cage...she’ll wither. And I don’t think you want to do that to her.”

 

Ren nodded.  “Now is not the time for children anyway.  Not with my family breathing down my neck to find a ‘real’ mate and Lady Mori keeping a close eye on us…”

 

Lord Fuwa laughed quietly.  “If you were to successfully have a child with her there is nothing your family could do about it.  And if she had a boy….well...they’d have their heir, whether they like it or not...she’d be the mother of the Tsuruga heir.  Lady Mori _could_ kill her out of spite but she could never kill your child.  A part of her would always be around...and let’s face it...the chance is high that she will at some point attempt to kill Kyoko.”

 

Ren sighed.  “I don’t want to anger my family in such a way.  My father would never forgive me for intentionally impregnating a human in an attempt to stop the pressure of my duty.”

 

Lord Fuwa nodded “Speaking of Lady Tsuruga...have you told her about your feelings for Kyoko?”  Lord Fuwa asked

 

Ren shook his head.  “I don’t know if I should tell her.  Mother was so devastated after the loss of my brother...I don’t know if she’d ever accept a human.”

 

“Your Assistant showed me that parcel you brought for Kyoko...That doesn’t look like just a random gift...that’s a gift with purpose…You want to show her off to the Yokai court don’t you?”  He asked sternly.

 

Ren sighed…”Originally I did...Now i’m wondering if it’s the right idea...I thought if I could get them to see her, see how strong she is that maybe they’d accept her...and if that happened, my family would have no choice but to accept her...but now...I wonder if all they would see is a human pet.”

 

Lord Fuwa chuckled.  “Kyoko is nobody’s pet.  I’m sure you learned that real fast.  She even managed to get Shotaro into line…”  Stated Lord Fuwa.  “...sort of”  he mumbled.  “Anyways...she changes people’s perceptions by just being herself...as long as she does that you shouldn’t have a problem...but on the other hand we are talking about stubborn kitsune society...If it was coyote she’d be accepted instantaneously...but Kitsunes…”  He rubbed his chin contemplatively.

 

Ren sighed.  “...ya…”

 

Lord Fuwa glanced at Ren.  “When was the last time you went home?”

 

Ren looked away and mumbled under his breath.  “It’s been a long time…”  He looked up at the waning moon.  “About as long as my brother’s been gone...it wasn’t long after his death I chose to try and become the next Lord of the Yokai Wood...of course with my family’s history and influence it really wasn’t that difficult...But it allowed me to get away from that boring life.”

 

Lord Fuwa stood up.  “You can’t run from who you are forever...whether or not you are Lord of the Wood…”  He glanced at Ren over his shoulder.  “You are still a Tsuruga...and as one you have obligations to your bloodline...at some point you will need to take a wife..you are your families only living male heir...unless you want the Tsuruga line to die out completely.”  Lord Fuwa sighed and walked away.

 

Ren sat for a moment on the veranda before standing and making his way back to Kyoko’s chambers.  He slid the door open quietly and entered.  As he shut the door Kyoko rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  Ren shook his head and smiled reassuringly as he climbed back under the covers with her.  Kyoko looked at him curiously.  “What’s wrong?”  She asked with concern.

 

Ren just smiled wryly and stroked her hair.  “It’s nothing.  I just needed time to think…”  He wrapped his arms around her and took in her sweet scent.  He twirled his fingers around the loose ends of her hair.  “I want you to be happy Kyoko…”  He spoke quietly.  “..If you ever decide you desperately want a child-”  Kyoko interrupted him by placing a kiss on his lips.

 

“It’s fine Ren...I understand why we can’t...plus it’s totally possible we are not compatible...right?”  She reassured him with a smile.

 

She sighed as she placed her head on his arm and fell asleep.  Ren just smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully.

 

\---

 

Several hours later Kyoko woke with a start when she heard a knock on her door.  She scrambled out of bed realizing how late it was.  Before she could get to the door Ren pulled her back into the bed. “Stay put.”  he said teasingly as he got up and placed his Kimono robe loosely around his body.  Kyoko felt the color drain from her face as she watched him walk towards the door.

 

“Stop!”  She spoke out.  

 

Ren just smiled mischievously at her.  “Why?  It’s not like i’m your secret lover...they all know who we are.”  He turned back to the door and opened it.  Kyoko hid under the sheets to hide her embarrassment.  

 

Shotaro was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.  “Oh...I see...Guess training is out of the question today.”  He glared at Ren  “Why are you even here?  Didn’t father give you a room to sleep in?  Or did you get lost?”  He grumbled.

 

Ren just scowled back at him.  “I see you are still all bark as always, puppy Fuwa.”  

 

Shotaro growled and his tail bristled with aggravation. “I’m not a puppy!”

 

Ren just chuckled.  “Oh?  Last I heard, you haven’t passed your coming of age trials yet...We all know you’ll be called a puppy until you do.”

 

Shotaro scoffed.  “Tell Kyoko if she is up to it i’ll be waiting in the courtyard.”  He spun on his heel and stomped down the hallway.

 

Kyoko sighed when she heard the door shut.  “You didn’t have to do that.”  She pouted.

 

Ren shrugged.  “It’s fun messing with his head…”  He tossed her the basic uniform she wore during the day.  Kyoko looked at him quizzically.

 

“I would like to see what you’ve learned in my absence.  Go train with the puppy.  I have some business to attend to with Lord Fuwa this morning.  I do still have a job to perform and you have duties as well.”  Ren closed the door behind him as he left the room.

 

Kyoko swiftly dressed and went about her late chores.  She visited all the rooms and made sure the guests were cared for.  As she came to one room, she knocked on the door and waited for the guest to answer.  The door slowly slid open and she saw Yashiro.  “Oh...So Ren does have a room”

 

Yashiro grinned his usually foxy grin.  “It’s good to see you too.”  He motioned for her to enter.  Kyoko went about her usual tasks as Yashiro spoke to her.  “I see they’re keeping you on your toes...But this is actually my room….not Ren’s”  

 

Kyoko stopped what she was doing and looked over at Yashiro curiously.  “Really?  I’ve already gone to all the other rooms...If he’s not staying with you…”  Kyoko’s face flushed  “...oh…”  she stated as it all clicked in her mind.

 

Yashiro just grinned as he crossed his arms.  “Yes.  His room is your room. Take good care of him.  He’s been miserable for the last several weeks...He needed to see you”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “He seemed fine last night...maybe a little overly affectionate…”  she mumbled.

 

Yashiro chuckled…”I’m sure he was very happy to see you...what you two do or don’t do is not my business.  But I hope he keeps a rein on his strength...He could hurt you after all…”

 

Kyoko smiled.  “It’s fine.  He was a little rough last night but nothing painful or aggressive.”  Yashiro cleared his throat and looked away.

 

“Well, that’s more than I really needed to hear...but i’m glad he’s alright...oh!”  Yashiro snapped his fingers as he remembered something.  “Lord Tsuruga wanted you to have this.  But don’t open it until tonight when you two are together.  I think he wants to see what you think of it.”  He picked up the plain box that held the kimono for her.  Kyoko looked at it curiously and nodded.  

 

“Alright.  I’ll wait until this evening...but...not that i’m complaining...but why is it in such a plain box?”  she looked Yashiro curiously.

 

Yashiro smiled.  “It was the only way to keep Lady Mori away from it.”

 

Kyoko giggled and nodded.  “I suppose that makes sense.”  she bowed and left the room, heading back towards her chambers.  She swiftly placed the box inside her room and continued on with her daily duties.  Once she had finished with the guest rooms and laid out the laundry she made her way to the training arena where Shotaro was still waiting.

 

“You’re still here?”  Kyoko asked curiously half in surprise.  Shotaro just shrugged.

 

“Not like I have much else to do.  I don’t have any duties like father...he wants me to focus on my training.”  Shotaro rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.  His ears were flat back and his tail swished with agitation as he turned his head away in a pout.

 

Kyoko picked up her staff that was already waiting in the arena and gave him a gentle smack to the back of his head.  Shotaro growled and looked at her glaringly.  “What the fuck was that for!”

 

Kyoko smirked.  “You were distracted...If you hadn’t been you would have blocked that...You are still a better staff fighter then I am Sho...Where's your head at?  Because it’s not on your shoulders.”  Kyoko leaned against her staff as she waited for him to respond.

 

Shotaro sighed and shook his head.  “It’s not important. So just drop it.”  He yanked the staff out of the ground and leveled it in front of him in the ready stance.

 

Kyoko did the same.  They slowly circled each other, sizing each other up, waiting for one another to make the first strike.  Kyoko lunged forward swiftly as she pushed her staff forward in an attempt to make contact with his right shoulder.  Shotaro evaded it barely as he leaned away from the jab as he twisted his body in the opposite direction.  He then tried to sweep Kyoko’s feet from under her with a swift pivot of his heel, keeping his body low, swinging the staff near the ground towards her.  Kyoko anticipated the move and used her staff as leverage to throw her body in the air.

 

At this time Lord Fuwa and Lord Tsuruga, plus Yashiro were walking the gardens as they discussed their business.  “Lord Fuwa.  How are things here in the lowlands.  I presume everything is on schedule?”  Ren asked as Yashiro aided him with his reports.

 

Lord Fuwa nodded.  “It’s been very peaceful for many decades here.  Thanks to your aid we’ve had no frosts or famine so the wildlife in the surrounding areas has flourished.  All the rival clans have kept to themselves, except for the occasional rogue male challenge.”  Lord Fuwa chuckled heartily.

 

“Good.  Seems like all the lords in the area are doing well so there’s no territorial bickering.”  Ren lifted his head as he could hear the loud crack of wood meeting wood in the near distance.  He turned his attention towards the sound.

 

Lord Fuwa followed his gaze.  “Ah...yes, that would be Kyoko and Shotaro training.  She’s come quite far in a short amount of time.  I think you will be quite happy to see how strong she’s become.”  Lord Fuwa motioned with his arm towards the arena as he started to make his way in that direction.  Ren sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand.

 

Yashiro narrowed his gaze slightly as he watched Ren.  “Milord...why does Kyoko’s training concern you soo much?”  

 

Ren looked at Yashiro before turning his gaze back forward as they followed quietly behind Lord Fuwa through the garden.  “She shouldn’t have to feel the need to defend herself...that is my duty to her as her pact mate.  I’m supposed to be able to keep her safe in these woods...just as she would for myself in the village.”

 

Yashiro chuckled and knelt into Ren’s ear.  “She’s not doing it for herself, Ren….She does it for you”  

 

Ren stopped and looked at Yashiro as his eyes widened slightly in surprise.  “For me?”

 

Yashiro nodded.  “She’s very dedicated to her position as your pact mate.  In all aspects of that and well beyond I feel.  She knows her duties but she wants to do more than just her base job.  She wants to be your equal...someone that you can rely on”

 

Ren smirked and let out a small scoff.  “You make it sound like she wants to be my mate.”

 

Yashiro readjusted his glasses.  “Well…”  he began.  “I think she wouldn’t turn you away if you proposed the partnership.”

 

Ren sighed.  “I was afraid of that…as much as she wants to be an equal...is that possible?  She can’t defend herself from a yokai...not for long…”

 

Lord Fuwa cleared his throat as he came to a stop.  He turned towards Ren.  “I wouldn’t say that, Milord.  She’s quite determined, if I didn’t know better I’d almost believe that she carries yokai blood.”

 

The corner of Ren’s lip curled into a small smirk.  “Well wouldn’t that be a pleasant surprise.  But I don’t feel that is the case.  She may be determined as a yokai but I don’t think she carries any of our blood.”  As he stepped up next to Lord Fuwa he turned his gaze fully onto the training battle taking place ahead of them.  He watched with mild surprise as Kyoko evaded every one of Shotaro’s attacks as they played their dance around the ring taunting and jabbing at each other, trying to get in a few good hits.  

 

Ren watched as Kyoko took advantage of every opening and feinted her attacks in an attempt to knock Shotaro off his game.  After a few minutes she was successful at knocking Shotaro onto his back, ending their match.  Kyoko stood over him as she caught her breath and Shotaro laid their for a moment doing the same.  The peace was interrupted when they heard the quiet clapping of someone from nearby.

 

Kyoko turned her head towards the sound as Shotaro sat up.  Kyoko was surprised to see they had a small gathering watching them from afar.  She watched as Ren clapped his hands slowly in response to her apparent victory.  He steadily made his way towards the ring, he stopped just outside of it before he stopped clapping.  He cleared his voice and smiled at her.  “I do believe this is how humans show congratulation”  Ren stated kindly.  

 

Kyoko nodded as she blushed.  Shotaro walked out of the ring silently and the rest of the crowd dispersed leaving Kyoko and Ren alone.  Kyoko dropped her staff and wrapped her arms around Ren hugging him tightly.  Ren wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her firmly against his body he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered. “ _Kaak Xalk Raxo. Huxo dailuko avai ulo klark._ ”

 

Kyoko looked up at him curiously.  “What did you just say?”  

 

Ren chuckled as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.  “I said ‘good job my love.  Have courage, you are strong’ that is how kitsune congratulate each other.”  He unwrapped his arms from around her and pulled her arms away from his neck.  He walked to the center of the ring and picked up the staff she had dropped as he balanced it in his palm.  “This weapon is well suited for you.  It’s simple, yet sturdy, flexible, yet steadfast…”  He turned to her as he placed the staff in the soft sand of the arena.  “...only problem is...this weapon is virtually useless against a kitsune.  Kitsune, and most yokai, are in tune with nature….natural elements like this wooden staff wouldn’t do a thing to us.  If you want to damage a kitsune you need a weapon that’s been modified unnaturally….something that doesn’t come straight from nature.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “Like what?” she asked curiously.  “I know the strongest weapons are metal, but that still contains natural components.”

 

Ren nodded.  “Yes.  You need something that is...impure...possibly a human forged blade that’s seen a lot of war or bloodshed...something tainted like that.”  Ren sighed.  “I don’t like giving out kitsune secrets to humans...but I think this information will likely be beneficial to you at some point….” Ren looked at Kyoko seriously.  “I can see how strong you are and how much you’ve grown.  But I want you to avoid battling Lady Mori at all costs.”  Ren placed a large hand on her shoulder and softened his gaze.  “I can’t lose you...not to Lady Mori….not to the kitsune court...not to my family…”

 

“Kitsune...court?”  Kyoko repeated in confusion.

 

Ren sighed and smiled quietly.  “We’ll talk about all of that tonight.”  He removed his hand and walked past her.  Kyoko watched as he left with a grin on her face.

 

Ren caught back up to Yashiro and Lord Fuwa and attempted to pick up his conversation where he left off.  “As we were Lord Fuwa…” he began.

 

Lord Fuwa rose a hand and stopped Ren from continuing.  “I understand that you have work to do this far from your home up in the deep wood, but I’m sure you would enjoy taking a break...I know you spent a tender night with Kyoko, but when do you get time other than that to get to bond.”

 

Yashiro cleared his throat and excused himself before Ren could protest.  Ren sighed and leveled a glare at Lord Fuwa as he crossed his arms.  Lord Fuwa laughed heartily and slapped Ren on the back.  “Don’t look so somber.  You’re a young man...you should start acting like one.  You haven’t picked a mate yet and you act like an old fox...keep it up and you will be one.”

 

Ren sighed in exasperation again as he turned his gaze away.  “I’m not particularly used to such things as recreation.  Even when I lived at home my days were busy.”

 

Lord Fuwa ran his claws across his jawline as he thought.  “I suppose so.  You never needed to search for a mate.  You were pretty much given one.”

 

Ren stopped walking and raised a brow.  “Given?”

 

Lord Fuwa placed his hand on the door to the estate, gently opening it and gesturing for Ren to follow.  Ren followed silently through the corridors until they made their way to the Lord Fuwa’s private chambers.  He motioned for Ren to have a seat as he poured the tea waiting for him.  Ren took the cup offered to him and inhaled the fragrant tea before taking a sip.

 

Lord Fuwa did the same before speaking.  “I believe this is a conversation you’d rather have in private.”  He looked at Ren from under his heavy lids as he waited for him to respond.

 

“I don’t see how this is your business, to be honest”  Ren stated curtly.

 

Lord Fuwa smirked and put his cup down.  “Perhaps.  But it is true.  Since you became a young man you’ve had a young vixen attached to you.  I’m not an idiot, Lord Tsuruga.  You are promised to Lady Mori.”

 

Ren flattened his ears and glanced out the window that overlooked the garden they had just stepped away from.  Lord Fuwa continued speaking.  “I can tell that you are not happy with this pairing.”

 

Ren tilted his head back towards Lord Fuwa.  “...No...I never asked for a mate.  And if I had, Lady Mori is not my idea of a compatible mate.”

 

Lord Fuwa leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the table.  “But you still have no choice...Do you?  That’s why you ran away and became the lord of the yokai wood.”

 

Ren sipped his tea before speaking.  “Yes, I suppose that was a deciding factor for me...I was hoping Lady Mori would move on and find a more suitable male.  I am not the man to make her happy….and frankly she would not make me happy either...but I never thought any vixen would.”

 

Lord Fuwa chuckled.  “Technically no vixen _CAN_ make you happy, can she...Ren, you’ve never been interested in vixens.  You like the…”  Lord Fuwa thought carefully.  “You like exotic girls.”

 

Ren flushed and partially choked on his tea.  “Exotic?  Don’t be ridiculous.”  He scoffed as he hid his face by sipping his tea.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of...everyone has a preference.  Kyoko is very exotic.  She’s not a yokai to start with, and even among humans she’s rather beautiful and rare”

 

Ren narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lord Fuwa.  “You sound like you have a thing for her”

 

Lord Fuwa chuckled as he looked at Ren.  “Don’t get your tail in a knot...i’m a happily mated man.  But Kyoko has grown on me like a daughter.  She’s strong, energetic and happy.  She’s very devoted to her pact mate...if anyone you should keep an eye on it’s my son...he’s rather infatuated with her.”

 

Ren scoffed.  “He’s just a puppy”  Ren reached and poured another cup of tea.

 

Lord Fuwa’s lip curled at the corners mischievously.  “Is he?  He’s at the age now where he is taking interest in girls.  In fact he’s technically old enough to bed a woman.  He’s just not quite there yet.  It won’t be long before he desires them.  He’s already showing signs that he’s ready to start courting.  He knows Kyoko is off limits but you can’t stop him from looking, and because they train together they have a bond of sorts.  May not be long before he starts making moves on your territory.”

 

Ren could feel his hackles raise the more Lord Fuwa spoke.  In a flash of golden fur Lord Fuwa chuckled as his door flew open.  Ren was gone.

 

“ _Sorry Shotaro.  Please forgive me_ ” Lord Fuwa thought with a playful smirk.

 

Ren flew quietly down the corridors and out to the garden.  He made a beeline for Shotaro who was resting in a nearby tree.  Shotaro sensed something ominous and was able to prepare for the attack headed his way.  Shotaro jumped off his tree limb and braced his arms in front of him just in time to stop a hard strike to his chest.  Shotaro impacted hard on the ground, he coughed and sputtered as the wind was knocked from him but through the pain he was still able to curl his feet under him and pushed Ren off of him.

 

Shotaro glared hard at Ren as he attempted to get up.  “What the hell is your problem!”  Shotaro barked at Ren.  Ren quickly pinned him to the tree with one hand.  Shotaro struggled against the strength of Ren pressing against his throat.  He could feel Ren’s claws digging hard into his flesh.

 

“Kyoko’s spoken for.  Remember that.”  He let go of Shotaro.  Shotaro slumped to the base of the tree as he coughed trying to take air back into his lungs.

 

“I know that!”  He croaked out.  “My father would kill me if I even looked at her wrong.  Kyoko’s nice but she’s still a human.”

 

Ren relaxed, realizing what he had done.  “So, your father played me then…”  he sighed as he crossed his arms.

 

Shotaro laughed.  “He told you I was interested in Kyoko?”  He hadn’t quite recovered from his attack and began coughing.  “Lord Tsuruga, let me make my intentions clear.”  Shotaro said quietly as he stood up.  “Kyoko is cute, I won’t lie...but she’s my sister’s friend, though she’ll never admit it...and my father’s charge...and your pact mate...I may not be the sharpest yokai but even I know what would happen if I tried anything remotely impure with her, my chances of ever siring pups would drop to zero.  Personally she’s the same as a sister.  I’ll protect her with my life but that’s it...besides we wouldn’t be compatible...she’s only a human”  Shotaro began dusting himself off.  “We are only training partners, besides Kyoko is obviously uninterested in me….she has you.”

 

Ren could hear chuckling from behind him.  Ren rounded on Lord Fuwa.  “That wasn’t funny”  He growled.

 

Lord Fuwa crossed his arms.  “No, I apologize...but it worked didn’t it?”

 

Ren looked at him curiously.  “Worked?  What worked?”  

 

“You’ve been confused on your feelings for her since you arrived.  You know it, and I know it...but now you know how you feel...nothing makes intentions more clear than when another man is interested in your woman.”  Lord Fuwa smacked Ren hard on the back.  “Go enjoy the rest of the day with her.  She should be just about to sit down to dinner.”

 

Ren crossed his arms.  “Is this your way of making me act my age?”

 

Lord Fuwa nodded.  “It is true that intimacy is a way to bond with a girl but you need more then that...Court the girl for fuck sake!”

 

Ren raised a brow.  “She’s my pact mate...what’s the point in courting”

 

Lord Fuwa sighed in exasperation.  “Let me tell you a little something about women…”  Lord Fuwa pulled Ren’s shoulder against his as he draped an arm over his opposite shoulder “They like to be doted on.  If all you do is take her to your bed she’ll start to think that is all you are interested in.  Show her some affection from time to time.  Or you will lose her.”

 

Ren scratched his neck.  “Human’s are complicated…”  He muttered.

 

“No, women are complicated.  You think i’d keep a wife if all I did was own them.  Women run the home, it’s our job to keep that home safe. They desire our attention”  Lord Fuwa turned Ren around and nudged him in the right direction.

 

Ren walked the garden until he found Kyoko sitting on the veranda with a small plate of food in her lap.  She wasn’t eating it, he watched her from a far corner of the garden as she stared off into the distance.  Ren could sense her somber mood from where he was.  He quietly sat down beside her.

 

Kyoko snapped out of her mood when she felt something warm and fluffy wrap around her waist, she quickly realized it was Ren’s tail.  She smiled as she began to stroke it gently.  She felt the warmth of his body as he leaned closer to her.  She felt as his fingers brushed across her cheek.

 

“I don’t like seeing you so melancholy.  What is on your mind?”  Ren asked soothingly.

 

Kyoko shrugged.  “I just don’t want you to leave...I know you are only here for a few days and then you’ll be heading back.”

 

Ren’s lip curled into a faint smile.  “Yes.  But i’m here now”  Ren pulled her quickly into his lap.  He wrapped his tail tightly around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.  “Tell me Kyoko, what would put a smile back on that face.”

 

Kyoko relaxed into him and let out a sigh.  “Hmm…”  She thought for a moment.  Ren reached down and grabbed a strawberry from her plate and held it under her nose.  Kyoko looked at him curiously. “What are you doing?”

 

Ren smiled at her with his foxy grin.  “Trust me.  Just open your mouth, I’ll give you a treat”  Kyoko smiled as she turned to face him  and closed her eyes, she opened her mouth and waited for the sweet strawberry to be placed in her mouth.

 

Ren smiled at Kyoko’s innocence and unwavering trust in him.  He leaned forward and placed his mouth over hers sealing her voice away.  Her eyes opened in surprise at the sensation.  She moaned in surprise as she felt Ren pull her closer, deepening their kiss.  Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck.  She teasingly stroked the back of his right ear.  Ren pulled away momentarily at the feeling.  He smirked at her.  “Keep that up and I might have to punish you”  he teased, his voice deep and husky with lust.

 

She gasped as she felt Ren’s hand slide lower down her back.  She swiftly pulled his arm away from her and pouted.  “Anyone could see us you know!”  she chastised.

 

Ren chuckled.  “Says the woman who was just trying to seduce me...you know what stroking my ears does...but...I suppose you are right.  What would you like to do until tonight?”

 

Kyoko shrugged.  “You mean like a date?”

 

Ren cocked his head curiously.  “Date?  What is that?”

 

Kyoko smiled.  “I guess Yokai’s don’t do that...or they have a different name for it.”  Kyoko sighed.  “Well, it’s something that humans do when they court each other.  They go somewhere together or do something together.”

 

Ren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in his sleeves as he sighed.  “Ah...yes...that.”  He turned his gaze away from her momentarily.

 

Kyoko leaned towards him.  “Do you not do that?”

 

Ren turned his gaze back on her.  “It’s not that we don’t.  I just never saw the purpose in such frivolity.  I’ve courted many vixens and they all wanted to do things like that.  But it was always to show off.  A way to show other girls what they had, or what they achieved….not that you do that but it’s turned me off too many times.”

 

Kyoko nodded and looked down at her lap sheepishly.  “I see.”

 

Ren ran his fingers through her hair.  “You are not like those vixens.  If you want to do something.  Let me know.”

 

Kyoko looked at Ren.  “I want to spar with you”  she said firmly.

 

Ren’s mouth opened and his eyes widened in surprise.  He chuckled.  “Girls usually want dessert or dinner...or something”

 

Kyoko stood up and pulled at his arm.  “Come on!” She tugged enthusiastically.  

 

“You’re serious…”  he said in surprise.  Kyoko nodded.  “...No….I’m not going to fight with you...do you know how easily I could hurt or even kill you….no”

 

He shook his head with rejection.  He stood up and walked past her.  Kyoko tugged on his tail firmly.  “I want you to teach me Ren...I need to know how kitsune’s fight!”

 

Ren looked over his shoulder and sighed.  “I won’t fight you...But I’ll let you show me what you have learned...I doubt you can even come close to touching me so it should be fine.”

 

Kyoko cheered enthusiastically as she bounded over to the training arena.

 

“This girl is strange…”  Ren muttered to himself.

 

He made his way into the opposite end of the circle and waited for Kyoko to start.  Kyoko got into her ready stance.  Ren let out a sigh, slightly exasperated.

 

“Is this necessary?”  he questioned.

 

Kyoko nodded.  “Yes.  I want to show you what i’ve learned”  Kyoko rushed forward.  Ren side stepped out of the way.  His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he watched her double back.  He quickly leaned away from her strike, nearly missing his cheek.  Ren smirked mirthfully at the Kyoko before him.  He danced around Kyoko’s attacks for a few minutes before he made his move.  He kept just out of Kyoko’s reach and blocked a few of her punches.  He chuckled as he gently grabbed her wrist and threw her onto her back.  He straddled her and knelt over her, pinning her arms down into the soft sand flooring of the practice ring.  She struggled to loosen her grip.  Ren playfully swished his tail as he watched her struggle determinedly against his arms.  After a moment she sighed in defeat and looked at him.  “You win.”  she pouted.

 

Ren placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  “You fight well….for a dog.”  He teased as he pulled her up from the ground.  She quietly brushed herself off and sighed.

 

“So everything i’ve learned wouldn’t work well against a kitsune….would it…”  she spoke low.  Ren could hear the dejection in her voice.

 

“I wouldn’t say that.  But you are green, your movements are obvious and you don’t utilize your full range of motion...not to mention I would avoid even trying to punch...there’s no power in your swings.”  Ren spoke curtly.  “I know you want me to tell you otherwi-”  Kyoko cut him off.

 

“Thank you.  I don’t want to be treated gently.”  She smiled at Ren contentedly.  Ren pulled her close as they walked towards her room.

 

“I just don’t think it’s appropriate for you to need this.”  Ren sighed.  “But if you want this, than I will support you.”

 

Kyoko grinned broadly, unable to contain her enthusiasm.  Ren’s lip curled into a faint smile at seeing the joy on her face.  Kyoko turned to him with big eyes.  “Will you teach me then?”  she knitted her hands together pleadingly as she looked at him.

 

Ren sighed in defeat.  “Alright...i’ll teach you….but tonight I don’t want to speak anymore of training.” Ren wrapped his hand around hers.  Kyoko looked at him curiously.  “Let’s go somewhere...this place is too crowded.” Kyoko nodded as she followed Ren out of the safety of the Fuwa manor and into the woods that surrounded the estate.  Kyoko stayed close to Ren as the woods grew darker and quieter, almost spooky compared to the life she had come accustomed to at the manor.  Ren could sense her anxiety and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  

 

“Remember i’m the lord of these woods.  No one, man, yokai or beast will bother us.” Ren’s lip curled in a reassuring grin.  He gave her hand a firm pull, bringing her closer to him.  After a short walk through the deep, dark wood Kyoko was lead to a small clearing.  Kyoko took in a sharp breath as she was surprised by the beauty that surrounded her.  The clearing was a small open meadow with a tall cherry tree at it’s center.  She gazed in wonder at the cherry tree in full bloom.

 

“How is this possible?  It’s fall...no cherry trees should have blossoms!”  She walked under the large canopy of white and pink blooms and placed her hand on the trunk in wonderment.  Ren stood beside her, looking up into the canopy with a smile.

 

“This tree is not an ordinary cherry tree.  This tree, so the story goes...holds the spirit of a lovelorn soul.  A Yokai who once didn’t believe in beauty or love met her match.  But she was from a different social class than he...so they were never allowed to meet...except for in secret.  The legend says they used to meet under a cherry tree...much like this one.  But just like any tree.  They’re secret rendezvous was short-lived. Her family had discovered her secret trysts, while she was preoccupied with an errand her family sent her on.  Her father waited for the young man...when he arrived he killed him.”  

 

Kyoko covered her face in shock.  “That’s terrible!”  Ren nodded.  “It is indeed sad...legend says when she returned to meet with him under the cherry tree, she discovered his body.  The season was fall, like now...so the tree was barren.  The story goes that the tree who had watched over the lovers felt pained by seeing her mourn for her lost love that it sprouted the most beautiful blossoms in it’s only attempt to comfort her.  She fell asleep under that tree next to her lover.  And When she awoke the following morning.  His body was gone but his presence was not.  She could sense him around her. It’s believed that the tree encased his body inside of it as a memorial to their love….”  He looked at Kyoko who was still staring at the tree with her hand on the trunk.  “...Do you feel it?  Do you feel the energy?”

 

Kyoko let one tear slip down her face and nodded.  “I do.  She feels….sad?”  Ren nodded.  

 

“Yes.  She is very sad.  This tree has seen many seasons and many lovers I’m sure.  Kitsune know of this story, but it’s told as a warning not to love those you should not...I never cared for the story myself.  I believed it to be nothing but an old wives tale to scare their children with.  I think the story needs to be re-told.  Not as a warning...but as a story of true love.  The way I see it, this story proves that love transcends all barriers.  Class.  Species.  Age….all of it.”  Ren ran his fingers through her hair.  “I did not bring you here to weigh down your heart with the stories of lost love, but to share a little bit of my world with you.  The world of the yokai is a very strict world.”  Ren looked at Kyoko with sad eyes.  Kyoko smiled and gave an affirming nod.  

 

“Thank you.  I’ve always wanted to know more.  You’ve always shared parts of your world with me...but it’s only been in a need to know way.  Like when you explained who Lady Mori was, and your father...and your late brother.”

 

Ren let out the breath he had been holding and pulled her close.  He leaned his forehead against hers, letting his eyes drift closed.  “Thank you...Koko….”  she felt him as he wrapped his arms firmly around her back.  “...I’ve always had difficulties trusting others...maybe that’s the crafty fox in me...or…”  he pulled back slightly and looked into Kyoko’s eyes.  “...maybe it’s you...you are not like other females.”  Ren sat down under the cherry tree, resting his back against the trunk.  He gently pulled Kyoko’s hand to coax her to join him.  She sat next to him, leaning her body against his.  She smiled as she felt his tail snake around her waist slowly. She unconsciously started to stroke the fur.  Ren turned his head and gazed at her.

 

“...My brother was very special to my family...in many ways.  As far as the clan was concerned, he was an insurance to the security and wealth of the clan…”  Ren snorted.  “In the Kitsune world.  You are only as wealthy as your network and family.  Or how ‘pure’ your bloodline is...my family is a very old family.  So we have a very high status in society….in terms you’d know...consider us the equivalent of a very influential lord.  My family has a lot of connections, not just with Kitsune, but other Yokai bloodlines as well.  To say the least...me being the only child of such a family has been the gossip of circles for years.”

 

“I get it.  Your brother made your family feel at ease.”  Kyoko interjected.

 

Ren nodded.  “Yes.  I felt particularly protective of him because of that.  I felt that it was my duty to care for him and protect him from the harsh world.  But…”  Ren pursed his lips as he struggled with the story.  Kyoko gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Ren cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  “I just didn’t grasp how unique he really was…”  He turned towards Kyoko to face her.  “My father recently told me the truth about him...as rumors spread about the oddity of me being an only child, it drove my mother to desperately want another child...my father told me...he’s only my half brother.”

 

Kyoko gasped in surprise.  “You mean…” Ren nodded.

 

“It’s not that strange in yokai circles.  We are not beyond harems or using surrogates...that’s what happened.  My father found a surrogate….a human surrogate…”  Kyoko’s eyes widened slightly as she listened.

 

“So...he was half human?”

 

Ren nodded.  “Yes...which explained a lot of the reasons why he seemed so….delicate for a yokai.  He bruised easily, got cuts and scraps like he was made of paper”  Ren chuckled nervously.  “But he had a heart of gold...he’s also the reason my father suggested we do not conceive.  The surrogate didn’t survive...it’s actually rare that she lasted as long as she did.  She was almost full term when her body gave out.”  Ren’s smile dropped as he stroked her cheek.  “We’ve been together for a while now.  But I don’t think I could live without you.”

 

Kyoko smiled tentatively.  “I’m sure you’d move on.  I mean, Kitsune live such long lives compared to us.  I’m sure you’d find someone to settle your heart.”  Ren pulled her against his chest firmly.

 

“I don’t want to settle.  Kyoko...I know this is sudden but...these last few months being apart from you has made me antsy and irritable.  My work has suffered because of it.  Most yokai don’t want to be around me a second longer then they have to because of how irritable i’ve been...Kyoko…”  Ren leaned in close.  “I realized recently that i’ve become quite possessive of you...to the point the thought you could be seen as an interest to other males gets my ire up...I want you selfishly to myself…I don’t know what to do with these feelings.”  Ren placed a hand over his face and let out an exasperated sigh.  

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.  “I was raised to not give in to my desires.  After all the other girls and I were raised to be _your_ future pact mate.  We were not allowed to have interests in boys...so I don’t know much about these feelings either...maybe you could talk to your dad...he’s still your father, i’m sure he’d guide you.”

 

Ren chuckled bitterly.  “He knows about how I feel for you and he thinks it’s a tryst.  Something I’ll grow out of...like a toy” Ren crawled over Kyoko, coaxing her to lay down in the soft grass below the cherry tree.  He gave her a foxy, mischievous grin as he brought his face close in to hers.  “You, my dear, are no toy”  He pressed his lips to hers firmly.  “Time away from you has made you sweeter I think.”  He teased.  “I just can’t get enough of you.”

 

Kyoko felt her cheeks flush deeply at his tender words.  “We should get back before we become the gossip of the Fuwa’s” Kyoko stated nervously.

 

Ren chuckled and got up, pulling Kyoko to her feet.  They made their way slowly through the deep woods back to the estate.  Their walk was agonizingly quiet and awkward.  Neither one knowing what to say to the other. After a long silence Kyoko spoke up.  “Ren...what is expected of you?”

 

Ren stopped walking for a moment, surprised by the sudden question.  He sighed.  “I suppose that’s a fair question.  I know what is expected of you for your life, it’s only fair you know about me.”  Ren walked past Kyoko for a moment before turning to face her.  “You already know all of my duties and responsibilities as a regent of these woods...but I’m taking you want to know about my duties and obligations as a Tsuruga...correct?”

 

Kyoko nodded firmly.  “Yes.  It’d be nice to understand you more intimately...I mean, I really only see you when you’re at the shrine...or when you have time to visit here...I don’t know much else about you.”

 

Ren nodded his head, acknowledging her explanation.  “Well, as you know, i’m the heir apparent to my family.  There are many things i’m sure you can imagine that is expected of me.  Basically I’ll be expected to take a mate at some point and produce an heir myself.  I’ve just not found a Lady who I found suitable for such a role.  She’d be expected to be by my side at all times.  Obey my every request, but she’d also have to be strong and resilient.  Since turf wars of sorts do break out from time to time...she’d be expected to protect the children and the home from any outsiders when i’m not home.  Most vixens I know are just obedient little accessories...I can’t have that.  I’m expected to be a diplomat to my family...nurturing long lasting allies and collecting new ones...things like that.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  “Sounds like the future Lady Tsuruga must have to be a very special woman to you.  If she’s expect to do a lot.”

 

Ren cleared his throat.  “Yes.  She would need to be a good fit for me and my family.  My father thinks i’m just being picky though.  I guess he’s just getting anxious at my stalling since i’ve not fathered any kits yet.” Ren snickered.

 

“And your mother?” Kyoko inquired.

 

Ren stiffened a little.  “Good question…”  They entered the grounds to the Fuwa manor and walked towards the house.

 

“My mother and I haven’t seen each other in many years.  I actually don’t know how she feels about anything really.” Ren mumbled quietly.

 

Kyoko set her gaze towards the ground.  “I see.  If I was a mom and had a son who I never saw I think it would make my heart ache terribly.”

 

Ren nodded.  “Yes, i’m sure she misses me, I just haven’t been able to face her since my brother’s death.”

 

Kyoko nodded.  They walked down the corridor towards Kyoko’s quarters.  Kyoko slid the door open and entered the room with Ren.  Sitting on her bed was the box that she had seen earlier in Yashiro’s room.  Kyoko’s eyes lit up and she ran her fingers over the box.  She looked at Ren pleadingly.  “Can I open it now?”

 

Ren chuckled.  “I take it you saw the box in Yashiro’s room this morning.” he teased.

 

She nodded sheepishly.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, positioning the box between himself and kyoko with the clasps facing her.  “Go ahead”  he urged her.

 

Kyoko undid the snaps and opened the box.  Her eyes fell across the delicate fabric that laid inside.  “It’s beautiful!”  She carefully lifted the Obi charm and haori out and examined it before laying it aside.  She then pulled out the belt and ran her fingers over the lovely ornate tie and fabric.  Finally she pulled the pale kimono out.  “It’s a Furisode!”  she clutched it gently with excitement.  “But...hold on...this is something you wear for special occasions...I’d never have anywhere to wear this.”

 

“Actually…”


	10. Kitsune Court pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren informs Kyoko that she is to join him at a gathering his family will be entertaining in an attempt to introduce her to them, and the court. But before they leave Shotaro decides to test Kyoko's readiness for such an event.

“Actually...there is somewhere I want you to wear this.” Ren stated with his charming intelligent smirk.

Kyoko raised a brow curiously. “Where?” she asked.

Ren settled himself by taking a breath in and releasing it. “I’ve been debating this for quite some time…” he started as he ran one fine clawed hand through his wheat blonde hair. He paused anxiously as he turned his head towards the window momentarily. He then turned his gaze back on Kyoko. His emerald eyes were clouded with uncertainty. “Seeing my father again has reminded me that I do still have duties and obligations...It’s been far too long since i’ve been home...and you are right. I have caused my mother too much heartache. I should see her.” Ren’s lip curled into a reassuring smile. “If there is anyone I want to approve of us. It is her...and only her. I want her to meet you.”

Kyoko felt the blood drain from her head and she lost her balance. Ren swiftly held her before she hurt herself and guided her to the bed. He grabbed the kimono from her light grip she had on it and placed it carefully on the bed next to him. Ren turned his attention back to Kyoko and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “My mother is as gentle as a summer breeze. I promise” he chuckled under his breath. 

Kyoko shook her head. “I’m not afraid of that. I’m just surprised...when do you want to go?” 

Ren stood up and walked towards the door. As he let one hand rest on the handle, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. “I’ll let you know in the morning” he then exited the room shutting the door behind him.

Kyoko pouted. “Idiot...it is morning…” she sighed and fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t stop the creeping anxiety in her heart. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her jitters. She closed her eyes and quieted her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ren quietly walked through the halls of the rustic manor as he thought deeply about the conversation he and Kyoko had just finished. He wandered aimlessly as he thought about the impending meeting. He was scared out of his daze when something small wrapped around his fluffy tail. He looked down and saw a small coyote girl smiling up at him. She had honey golden fur on her tail that looked like it was dipped in ink at the ends. Her hair was black with golden highlights and the tips of her ears matched that of the fur on her tail, with black tips. Her eyes were bright, and intelligent. She smiled at him warmly that was enough to melt any heart.

Ren smiled and knelt down to her level. He placed his hand on the top of her head and gave it a gently rustle. “What is it princess?” he asked playfully.

She giggled at his compliment. “What’s wrong Lord Tsuruga? You look worried.” She asked curiously. Ren chuckled and let out a sigh.  
“Is it that noticeable?” he chuckled. He let out a quiet sigh. “I guess i’m uncertain what my friends will think of Kyoko.” The Coyote girl nodded in understanding.

 

“Your friends will like her. She’s nice and pretty. Only one that fights with her is my older brother. But that’s how he shows his feelings. It means he likes her.” She smiled at Ren. Ren chuckled and shooed her along on her way. He let out another sigh as he rounded the corner when something caught his eye. In the early morning light he caught the soft silhouette of a familiar figure. He turned his attention towards the figure. It was young Shotaro. He was leaning against the door frame ahead of Ren staring out towards the garden. Ren softly padded quietly towards him and cleared his throat. Shotaro jumped slightly, coming out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh. it’s you” he stated as he turned back towards the garden. “So...you hear to collect your play thing?” he scoffed.

Ren narrowed his gaze slightly at his insinuating tone. “And if I am? She is my pact mate. You are very uncouth for a lord’s son.”

Shotaro smirked, flashing his smart gaze at Ren. He gave him a shrug. “If you ask me. She deserves better. She wants a comrade. An equal...will she ever be that to you? Or is she just a pretty little pet you can parade around. Attached to you like an accessory. Ready to be-” Shotaro was stopped from finishing his sentence when Ren’s fist connected with the side of his face. 

His punch connected with enough force to knocking Shotaro off balance. Shotaro rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Ren. Ren’s eyes narrowed dangerously at Shotaro, making his blood run cold for a second. “Someone had to stop that smart mouth.” Ren sighed out in aggravation as he unclenched his fist and returned to his usual relaxed demeanor. “As for Kyoko. She is much more than an accessory. I hope to be an equal for her. But considering my status I wonder if she can keep up.” 

Shotaro spat out the blood from his mouth. “She shouldn’t have to keep up. You should match her. If she can’t keep up you should slow down before you lose her completely...” Ren scoffed. 

“For once...you are right. Question is. Will they accept her.” he mumbled to himself.

Shotaro’s keen ears heard every word. He grinned. “They won’t. You know it...as do I. But she won’t let that stop her from making you proud...she’d give her life to please you.”

Ren sighed. “That’s what i’m worried about. That and the court.” 

Shotaro scoffed. “The court...nothing but a bunch of stiff, old foxes with nothing better to do but judge everyone and everything else” Ren swallowed his laugh.

“Sounds about right...but I wouldn’t take her if I didn’t think she was strong enough. Most days I believe she can take them..but deep down I worry.” Ren shook his head and walked away. “Guess we’ll see what she’s made of.”

Shotaro’s eyes narrowed mischeivously. And his lips curled into a devious grin. “Why wait?” He stated as he walked away, leaving a perplexed Ren behind. Shotaro made his way to his father’s chambers and pounded on the door.

BANG BANG BANG

Lord Fuwa was startled out of his sleep by the sudden sound of his door rattling in it’s track and the vibrations of the wood as his son pounded on the door. 

BANG BANG BANG Went the door again. “Who in the hells is crazy enough to-” he stopped and let out a sigh…”Shotaro” he sneered.

BANG BANG went the door again but before Shotaro could finish his third round of knocks the door slammed open and he saw a rather frazzled and irritated coyote standing before him. Shotaro just grinned haughtily. “Oh good...you’re awake after all” he jested.

Lord Fuwa sighed as he tied the sash of his robe around his waist. “What is it? I know you don’t seek me out unless there is something you want.”

Shotaro forced his way into the room past Lord Fuwa. He made his way to the large writing desk and sat in the chair. He crossed his legs and stared at his father with a serious look. He let a ghost of a smile form on his face. “Father.” Shotaro began. “I’ve finally decided on who I want as my future mate.”

“Lord Fuwa’s brow narrowed. He crossed his arms and swished his tail back and forth. “Oh? Since when are you interested in women?” He let out a sigh. “Ok..i’ll bite...who is she?”

Shotaro smirked deviously. “Kyoko”

Shotaro watched as his father went pale white from shock and then deep red as his ire rose. “Are you INSANE!!!” he bellowed.

Shotaro laughed. “Relax old man.” he retorted. Lord Fuwa crossed the room and pulled Shotaro by his collar across the table so that he was face to face with him. “You can’t seriously want to challenge Lord Tsuruga to a battle for his mate...he’ll murder you.”

Shotaro pried his father’s hands from his collar and readjusted his kimono. “Of course I do. But he won’t murder me. I’ll concede to him.” Lord Fuwa looked at his son with confusion.

Shotaro looked at his father. “I know this makes no sense. I’ll explain.” he began. He told Lord Fuwa about the Ren’s idea of presenting Kyoko to the Kitsune court. “You and I both know this is a terrible idea. Lord Tsuruga’s entrusted you with Lady Mogami’s safety correct? Why would you willingly allow her to go someplace where she may be harmed. That’s just folly and you know it.”

Lord Fuwa sat on the edge of his bed and crossed his arms. “Even so. She is his mate he can do with her as he wishes. Besides he outranks everyone...how can we tell him what to do? I assume you have a plan?”

Shotaro nodded. “Sending Kyoko with Ren to meet the kitsune court is a bad idea. You and I know they’ll tear her apart mentally.” Shotaro walked around the desk and leaned against it. “You may not be willing to stop this. I don’t want to do this either...I know what Lord Tsuruga’s going to do to me.”

Lord Fuwa rubbed his temple. “Then why? Why would you throw your life on the line like that...for a girl? I know you like her but-”

Shotaro pinned his ears back and looked away. “It’s...not that…” he mumbled.

Lord Fuwa stood up and stared at Shotaro. “Why then!” He demanded.

Shotaro stared back with a steeled look. “I refuse to let anyone hurt her...that’s why...I know I can never have her myself...hells I know i’m too immature for a woman like that and by time I am she’ll be old...but...she’s also my friend.”

Lord Fuwa sighed and nodded. “Then what’s your plan?”

Shotaro snorted. “I’m glad you asked. We can’t stop her from going where Ren asks...but we can prepare her for what’s to come...father…” Shotaro smirked. “You and I both know that the way a person presents themself is what they are truly judged on.” 

Shotaro waited until Ren was gone before he made his way to Kyoko’s room. He knocked on the door. Shotaro’s knock woke Kyoko out of her dead sleep. Kyoko yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She shuffled to the door and slid it open. She peered at the person standing before her through bleary eyes. She tried one more time to wipe the sleep away. After rubbing her eyes she looked and was startled to see who was standing there.

“Shotaro? What are you doing here?” She asked quizzically. 

Shotaro ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He turned his gaze back to Kyoko and glanced her up and down. He let out a scoffed out a small chuckle. Kyoko’s brow dropped low over her gaze and she crossed her arms. “What?!” she asked irritably. “Why are you looking at me like that. 

Shotaro muttered inaudibly under his breath. “Get dressed...and I mean doll yourself up. Then meet me in the main hall. I’m sure you know how to find it.” After that he turned and walked away. Kyoko raised a brow before shutting her door. She walked into her room and scratched her head. 

“What on earth does that crafty coyote have up his sleeve?” She sighed and went to her wardrobe trunk. As she opened it she peered through the items she had to wear laid neatly inside. She let out a sigh. “Most of my nice kimono were ruined by that...that...vixen!” She lifted each kimono out and examined it carefully. Shaking her head at each one. All contained scratches, nicks, burrs, frayed silk threads and in some harsher cases, stains and large tears that she had not been afforded the time to fix.

“I can’t wear any of this! I don’t even know what he has planned…” She slammed the trunk lid shut in frustration and leaned over it. She let out an exasperated sigh. And turned her head towards the window when something caught her attention. She lifted her head and smiled. It was the box that Ren had brought her containing the Furisode. She made her way over to the box, carefully placed it on her bed and opened the cover. “Would Ren be mad if I wore now?” She questioned herself.

“Well, it’s the only decent kimono I have. I have to wear it.” Kyoko carefully pulled the Kimono out of it’s protective box and began dressing herself. After some trial and effort she got the kimono properly wrapped and tied around her petite frame. She glanced at it in the mirror checking every angle to make sure it was done properly. She nodded in approval when she heard a firm knock. Kyoko slid the door open and saw Kanae. 

“Kanae?” Kyoko asked curiously. She glanced at the bag in her hand. “What’s that?”

Kanae sighed and entered the room. “My idiot brother has a death wish.” She placed the box on one of Kyoko’s night stands and opened it. She carefully laid out small pots and brushes. She turned to Kyoko “Shotaro mentioned you are going to be joining Lord Tsuruga while he visits his home. My brother is concerned for your well being and wants you to practice before you go.” Kanae motioned for her to come closer. “I, for once, agree with him. You are used to human customs. You are a very polite girl regardless but that won’t get you any favors. If you don’t greet the lords properly you will insult them. So you will accompany my brother tonight at one of our banquets.”

Kanae began uncapping her pots of make up and dipped her brush into one. “I can’t go to a banquet with Shotaro. Ren will murder him when he finds out!”

Kanae sighed. “Stop moving. Unless you want to look like a horribly done Maiko…as for Ren. He’s already on his way back to the shrine. He’ll only know if you say something...besides...you always said you wanted to help Ren right? How are you going to support him in the Kitsune court when you don’t have anything to offer.”

Kyoko sighed and obediently stopped moving. She dug her fingers into the fabric of her kimono as she went deep into thought. She was dragged out of her thoughts when Kanae spoke again. “Shotaro wants to help you not make a fool of yourself. As you are now...you might as well tie a pretty ribbon around your neck and call yourself Ren’s pet because that is exactly what the court is going to see you as. You are even lower in ranking then the servants who work there. The Coyote court is pretty easy to please...but Kitsunes are…”

Kanae stopped talking when she felt Kyoko place a gentle hand on her arm. “...You’re right. But Coyotes are not Kitsune...how is this going to change...well….anything?” 

Kanae smirked. “You’ll see. Sho’s got it all planned out.” Kanae finished applying the make-up and began packing up her bag. Kyoko looked herself over with quiet excitement at how beautiful she looked. 

While she was lost in her thoughts she was swiftly dragged back out of it when she felt something connect hard to her shoulder. It was Kanae’s hand. She leveled it heavily on her right shoulder and peered at her in the mirror. “Don’t get too carried away. You may look the part but you still have to convince them...they may be coyotes...but they are still snobby nobles...and you...are still a human with no title.” Kyoko pursed her lips and nodded.

“...I know.” Kanae’s lip curled quietly into a smirk and she gave a faint approving nod before grabbing her things and walking out the door.

\---

Meanwhile. Shotaro was picking at his robes nervously as he waited for Kyoko. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of the banquet hall door sliding open with a quiet clack. Kyoko walked into the room with her head held high and a confident look in her eyes the belied her usual playful dopey appearance.

Shotaro’s mouth drifted open slightly at the sight of her. But he quickly shut it and cleared his throat. His lips parted, flashing a faint glimpse at his sharp teeth hidden behind his usual cocky grin. “So…” he began. “I see you clean up well...I guess I should expect that from a lord’s pet.” he sneered. 

Kyoko’s eyebrow twitched with irritation at Shotaro’s snide remark. Shotaro walked up to her and flicked her on the nose. Kyoko grimaced slightly and rubbed the tip of her nose with her fingers, glaring at Shotaro. “If that remark was enough to raise your hackles...you might as well not even go to the Tsuruga manor…” Kyoko’s eyes widened slightly at Shotaro’s remark. Shotar continued to walk around her as he eyed every inch of her up and down. He crossed his arms and placed his hand over his mouth contemplatively. 

He gave an approving nod and leaned over her until his gaze was level with hers. “You think the yokai court won’t have harsher statements to make then you being Lord Tsuruga’s human pet?...that’s the least of your concerns.” Shotaro righted himself and adjusted his robes.

“But first you need to learn how to enter a room properly” Shotaro pointed to the door. “Go back out.” He then gestured her to shoo out the door. Kyoko turned and walked back out the door and shut it behind her. She crossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

Shotaro smiled haughtily. “I heard that. Ladies at court don’t sigh.” Kyoko’s eyebrow twitched as she glared at the door with a pout. “They don’t pout either. Now…” Shotaro uncrossed his arms and faced the door from the middle of the room. “Think not like a girl. Think like a lady. How would a lady of noble birth act as she enters a room….now….enter again”

Kyoko straightened herself up. Let out a slow breath, centering herself. She tucked her head just slightly and put a refined smile on her face. She turned and looked at the main hall servant who had been standing near the door. She gave a slight nod to him and faced the door again. The servant bowed respectfully. He entered the main hall. The servant bowed to Shotaro deeply before righting himself and cleared his throat. “Lady Kyoko of clan Tsuruga. Pact mate of the Lord Tsuruga, Lord of the Yokai Wood and heir of clan Tsuruga enters the hall.” He pivoted on his heel to face the door. He placed his hands on the sliding door and gracefully slid it open. The servant smiled kindly at Kyoko and spoke quietly. “Welcome to the hall milady. You’ve been expected” He then stepped aside revealing the path before her. Kyoko entered the room and gave Shotaro a small bow of her head.

Shotaro stared as Kyoko entered the room and made her way towards him. His jaw hung slightly open until she stopped in front of him and gave bowed her head. Shotaro shook his head snapping himself back to reality shutting his mouth. He cleared his throat and returned her bow. “Much better.” he grinned. “But that’s just an entrance. Anyone can fake a noble air. But can you make them believe it.” Shotaro paced back and forth slowly in front of her. “You’ve been here for a few months. And in that time you’ve never once changed your personality. You’ve never put on airs. But now...you have to” Shotaro stopped and looked at her seriously. “Kyoko. This is very serious. Kitsune’s will tear you apart the moment they discover who...and WHAT...you are...most of all they hate humans. They’ll accept a coyote before they’ll accept a human.” 

Kyoko sighed. “You’re telling me things I already know. You think i’m not aware of how dangerous this is?” she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Shotaro ran a hand through his hair.

“You may think you know what they are like...but you don’t.” he muttered. Shotaro narrowed his eyes more dangerously. “You’ve obviously met Lord Tsuruga’s father...and his ex fiance. But I can tell you...everything they did to you pales in comparison to what the court will do. Lord Ren’s father tolerates you because of his son. His own son out ranks him, but at the end of the day, Lord Ren is still his son...Lady Mori respects Lord Tsuruga and his father above all else, everything she did to you was because of jealousy and frustration knowing if she did ANYTHING to you it would harm her chances at all of getting Lord Ren.” 

Kyoko’s eyes grew wide as she took in everything he had to say. She felt a cold sweat drip down her spine as she understood that every word he spoke was true. She’s only met a few kitsunes. But all of them were related to or allies of Ren’s. “What would one of Ren’s enemies treat me if this is how his relations treat me?” she thought to herself. 

Shotaro could see the shock beginning to overwhelm her. He approached and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Hey!...” Kyoko snapped her head around and looked at him. Shotaro stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. “...calm down!” he barked. He looked away from her and sighed in frustration. “I get it...you like the guy...but...is he really worth it...the abuse...the separation? It’s wrong.” He walked back to the center where he was standing before and faced her. “If you want to stay with him you have quite the hill to climb...I’ll ask this only once...do you want to continue?” He waited and watched her seriously.

Kyoko took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, centering herself again and regaining her composure. “He’s right” she thought to herself. “This won’t be easy.” She looked at Shotaro in the eye. “Yes! I want this...let’s continue” she stated with conviction. Shotaro’s lip curled into a slight, cocky smirk.

“Ok. I won’t go easy on you. After all, how you act tonight reflects on me and my family as well…” he walked over to her. His steps practiced and refined. He stopped in front of her and gave a deep, respectful bow. “Milady. Would you honor me with a dance?” His words gentle and beautiful. Kyoko could feel a slight blush form on her face. She struggled to keep a giggle from escaping her throat. Shotaro stretched out his hand and waited. Kyoko felt a wash of nerves soak her from head to toe. Shotaro sensed it. “Let me guess...you can’t dance either?”

Kyoko crossed her arms in defiance and turned away from him. “I can dance!” she retorted. Shotaro placed an arm on her shoulder and spun her around. Shotaro wrapped his free arm around her body, pressing his palm into the small of her back pulling her closer to his body. Kyoko felt the heat rise in her face. She could feel Shotaro’s hot breath on her face, his nose only inches away from hers. Shotaro linked his left hand with Kyoko’s right. Kyoko immediately pulled away. “What do you think you are doing!” she hissed.

Shotaro narrowed his eyes mischievously. “If you knew how to dance you would know i’m leading you.” he teased. Kyoko’s face flushed crimson. “There’s no shame in not knowing how to dance.” Shotaro muttered under his breath. Kyoko looked at him and could see he was being sincere. Kyoko nodded slightly. Shotaro chuckled under his breath and pulled away from her slightly. “Remove your shoes.” Kyoko raised a brow curiously. Shotaro sighed. “Just do it…”

Kyoko slipped her right foot first out of her shoe and then the other. “Ok...now what?” She asked.

“Put the balls of your feet on top of mine.” he instructed.

“That’s too close” Kyoko muttered coldly.

Shotaro sighed with aggravation. “Just do it. Unless you want to go to the Kitsune court not knowing how to dance.” Shotaro felt Kyoko’s hand grip his tighter at the mention of the court. “Don’t tense. Nobody wants to dance with a statue.” he teased. “Loosen up. Relax your body. I’m not going to try anything….I don’t have a death wish” 

Kyoko placed her feet carefully on top of Shotaro’s. Shotaro held her firmly against his body. “This is to teach you proper balance and coordination….just follow my moves. When I move to the left…” Shotaro slid his foot left slightly. “You move to the left...got it?” Kyoko nodded. “Good. Shotaro pressed his hip into Kyoko’s before he moved his foot left or right. After a few awkward steps, and several moments where she nearly lost her balance she started to make sense of the physical signals he was giving her. 

“You know…” Kyoko started. “...If Ren were here...you’d be dead right?” she teased.

Shotaro rolled his eyes. “Ya. ya….well...he’s not, is he. Besides if he were here...he’d be all over you…” Shotaro scoffed as he looked over Kyoko’s shoulder in an attempt to avoid eye contact. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Kyoko asked as they moved around the dance floor. Shotar stopped moving, allowing Kyoko to step down. Once she had done so he back away from her. 

“It’s not a bad thing...but...for a noble as highly ranked as he is, you’d think he’d have some self control…” he sighed and scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the ground. “It’s just...it irritates me the way he covets you...like you are a possession or something.” Shotaro looked at Kyoko. “I’m young...I know that. But...even as a human you got to admit his affections for you are excessive.”

Kyoko nodded. “I just thought that yokai and spirits were just more carnal.” she stated with a shrug.

Shotaro sighed. “I guess from a human’s perspective we are. But no. not the way he does it. Kitsune’s are especially restrained in public. Even their mates stand a certain distance away and forget physical contact. You do that at court and you’ll ruin Ren’s reputation. And for a lord like him...his reputation is everything.”

“I guess there’s a lot to learn…” Kyoko muttered. 

Shotaro smiled. “No one expects you to know everything right away. But the more you know the better off you’ll be.” Shotaro stretched out his hand towards Kyoko. “Shall we continue?” Kyoko smiled and nodded. She placed her hand in Shotaro’s. Shotaro pulled her firmly towards him. She felt as Shotaro placed his right hand on her back and held her opposite hand in his left. “This time you’ll follow my lead. Ok?” He stated. Kyoko gave a small nod. “We’ll start with the basics first. The box turn.” Shotaro moved his left foot to the side and waited for Kyoko to follow as he guided her with his body. “This is step one.” he stated. When your partner steps left...you follow.” Kyoko watched Shotaro’s feet as he moved. He removed his hand from her back and tilted her chin up. “Hey. my eyes are up here” he teased.

“How am I supposed to learn the steps if I don’t watch?” she barked with irritation. 

“Shotaro chuckled. “Dancing isn’t about watching and memorization...it’s about feeling and connection...communication between two independent bodies.” Kyoko turned her gaze away. 

“You make it sound like sex...isn’t there a better description?” she knitted her brow in frustration.

“Well...it is about sex.” Kyoko snapped her head back to Shotaro. “Dancing, no matter what it looks like is about sex. It’s about how well you communicate with your partner. I may not have a mate or a lover...but I do know in sex there’s a leader...and a follower. Am I right?” he teased.

Kyoko glared at him before answering. “...yes…not that you need to know that.” she quipped. Shotaro laughed heartily. Think of dancing like a mating call...it’s a way for two potential partners to decide if they are worthwhile partners. And if they communicate well enough to be mates.”

Kyoko and Shotaro continued to practice the dance steps for a few hours. Kyoko learned quickly and before long she was keeping up with Shotaro’s dance steps. Shotaro, realizing she knew the dance now started to pick up the pace. Kyoko kept time with him every time he sped up or slowed down. Moved forward or back, side to side. Shotaro and Kyoko were out of breath by late afternoon. “Ok. I think you know what to do now.” Shotaro let go of Kyoko’s hand moved away. “I’ve got to get ready for the ball tonight. So go get some rest and prepare yourself.” Kyoko nodded and excused herself from the hall.

As she walked down the corridors towards her room. She could feel the heaviness in her limbs. As soon as she entered her room she shuffled to her bed and collapsed on it. Allowing her eyelids to drift close she quickly fell asleep.

\---

She was startled awake when Kanae entered the room rushing her around preparing her for the banquet. “We got to hurry. .The ball is in less than an hour. We don’t have a lot of time.” She swiftly pulled Kyoko out of bed and rushed about the room as she got Kyoko ready. Once she had Kyoko properly dressed for the event she began working on her makeup. 

Kyoko sat patiently as Kanae expertly applied her rouge and powders. “Hey….” Kyoko said tentatively. “...are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked as she wrung her hands. Kanae’s eyes caught her nervousness. She gave a gently smile.

“Of course. If you can’t handle this how do you expect to handle the kitsune court? Everyone here likes you very much. They’ll treat you well enough.” Kanae finished applying her last swipe of makeup and she placed her brush down. “Besides, Shotaro won’t let anyone treat you wrong.” Kyoko nodded. She let her shoulders relax a bit.

“You’re right. I’m just being silly.” She said with a thin smile. She stood and gathered herself. She looked over her shoulder at Kanae and smiled. “I’ll tell you all about the night’s events tomorrow” She smiled brightly at Kanae as she opened the door and left.

Kanae let out a deep sigh. “That girl...she’s so clueless sometimes.” she shook her head slightly with a wry smile on her face.

Kyoko made her way carefully down the corridors. They had been expertly decorated to the theme of the night’s banquet. The night’s theme she could tell, like everything else had a natural look to it. It matched the changing of the season. The halls had been decorated with silk banners in natural tones of deep reds, deep greens and neutral browns. The banners were adorned with bouquets of sunflowers, late summer grasses and boughs of evergreens. Kyoko let a smile crossed her lips as she took in the happy simplicity of the decor. She arrived outside the door to the banquet hall. 

The servants had been adorned with matching color servant robes. Robes of deep red were wrapped around the servants. Tied off with sashes of brown. Each servant wore a pin or hairpin made of evergreen boughs and dried berries. The servant outside the hall smiled he placed his arm around his midsection and bowed gently to her. “Milady. Welcome to the banquet hall.” He rose from his bow and opened the door to the hall. Kyoko followed carefully behind him as he entered the room. The servant cleared his throat and announced Kyoko to the hall. “Lady Kyoko of clan Tsuruga. Pact mate of the Lord Tsuruga, Lord of the Yokai Wood and heir of clan Tsuruga enters the hall.” He pivoted on his heel and gave Kyoko a gentle bow and left the hall completely, closing the door behind him. Kyoko walked tentatively into the room, aware of all the eyes on her. She kept her composure as to not give away her nervousness.

The banquet hall was even more beautiful than the corridors were. Large bouquets that matched the ones in the corridor lined the walls. Large panels of brown silk adorned the walls. The buffet tables were loaded with bowls piled high with seasonal fruits and nuts. Plates full of roasted meats wafted delicious scents around the room. At the end of all the tables were plates lined with slices of rustic breads. Kyoko’s mouth watered at the sight of the beautiful spread in front of her.

She started to take a step towards the beautiful assortment of goodies when she felt a firm hand take grip of her arm. She snapped her head in the direction of the hand’s owner and saw Shotaro. Shotaro smirked and leaned in close to her. “You can eat later. You are my guest tonight so we need to look the part.” Kyoko glared at him out of the side of her eye and pressed her heel slowly into his food. Shotaro winced from the pain and bit his lip.

“Fine...but I expect to eat before the end of the night” She pouted. Shotaro sighed out in exasperation. 

“How the hell Lord Tsuruga puts up with your attitude i’ll never understand.” Kyoko smiled at the mention of Ren as she accompanied Shotaro around the room. 

Shotaro walked towards a rather stern looking man. She could tell he was old and set in his ways. He was stout and carried himself with an air of entitlement that she assumed befitted a man of his stature. “Lady Mogami” Shotaro began. “I’d like to introduce you to Lord Akashiro Michio” 

Kyoko bowed her head deeply as she leaned her body slightly forward in a generous and tasteful bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kyoko said before righting herself. The old coyote’s face had not changed. He still stared at both of them with intimidation. He turned his head towards Shotaro.

“What is this?” He asked in a deep, harsh voice. Kyoko tensed her muscles, unsure of what to do. She felt Shotaro pat her hand with his free one reassuringly. 

“Lord Michio.” He said with a grin. “I find it hard to believe that a man with your wealth, status, and abilities wasn’t aware of our guest of honor.” Shotaro teased.

Lord Michio’s brow dropped heavy over his eyes in irritation. “Honor? She’s a human...what’s so special about her?”

Kyoko smiled kindly at the irritated lord. She gave an apologetic bow as as she said. “Forgive my rudeness, your grace.” She began. “I didn’t properly introduce myself. I’m afraid events like this are quite new to me and I am not as well versed in how to behave at such a fine event such as this. Allow me to start over.” She stayed in her bow for what felt like hours until she finally heard a deep sigh.

“Alright.” Lord Michio grumbled. Kyoko righted herself and looked Lord Michio in the eye with an enigmatic, confident glare. Her lips curled slightly into an almost cocky grin and her eyes wrinkled at the corners, framing her smile with confidence and grace. “Milord Michio, it’s an honor to meet you, I’m Lady Mogami Kyoko, Lord Tsuruga’s pact mate, and human ambassador to the yokai woods”

Lord Michio’s color drained from his face slightly and his mouth dropped open. “Forgive my rudeness” Lord Michio stated as he bowed deeply forward. “Give your lord my regards.” Kyoko nodded and watched as Lord Michio swiftly walked away. After he was well out of earshot Kyoko let out a deep sigh of relief and let her shoulders relax slightly.

Shotaro dropped a knuckle on top of her head firmly. The bump surprised Kyoko and she rubbed the top of her head shooting a glare at Shotaro. “What hell was that for.” She hissed.

“You dummy. You think Lord Michio is the worse you’ll have to deal with? You’ll be sorely mistaken. He’s a pushover compared to the demons you’ll be facing at the kitsune court.” Shotaro chastised her firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. As he finished they both heard someone step up behind them. Before they could react they heard the individual clear his throat, alerting them of his presence. As Shotaro turned to see who it was he felt a firm, clawed hand land heavy on his shoulder. 

“Cut the fair lady some slack...this IS her first ball. If I recall your debut to society, you stepped on a lot of proverbial toes that your father is still trying to fix…” Shotaro swallowed hard and became stiff. Kyoko smiled at the sight before her. It was Ren.

“Sorry…” he grumbled under his breath. Let out a deep sigh and shot a challenging glare at Ren. “...I don’t feel throwing a lamb in a wolf’s den is a good way to debut anyone either. If she can’t handle a party like this...how the HELL will she make it out alive at your place.” Shotaro pulled his shoulder free of Ren’s grasp and stormed away. 

Kyoko turned away from Ren and crossed her arms gently in front of her. “You know...he has a point….i’ve never been to a fancy event, even in the human world...I’m completely out of my element even here...he’s right...if I can’t figure out how to behave here, they’ll eat me alive…”

Ren wrapped his long clawed fingers around her small wrist and pulled her gently towards him. She turned to face him. “You’re both wrong.” he said gently. “...Shotaro presumes, like other lords...that i’ll be busy socializing with other lords and leaving you on your own...I know you’ve never been to a social event...I wouldn’t abandon you...you will have me to guide you through the woods” He smiled gently.

Kyoko smiled for a moment then glared at him. “Wait...I thought you left? Why are you here anyway?” she inquired.

Ren’s lip curled mischievously into a playful smirk. “You think I don’t have eyes and ears everywhere? I wasn’t about to leave you with that puppy at such an event.” Ren lead her to the dance floor as the orchestra began to play the next song. “Now...Show me what that runt taught you.” he teased.

Kyoko became nervous and her arms stiffened as she placed her hand in his. Ren wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her closer. “Relax. It’s me.” he coaxed her. Kyoko let her shoulders and arms relax as Ren began to lead her through a waltz. As they gracefully moved around the other dancers. “You’ve got what it takes to be a leading lady you know.” Ren said gently.

Kyoko could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. “You think so?...” Ren nodded. Kyoko chuckled gently. “...you make it sound like you want me to be you wife or something.” She teased.

Ren and Kyoko stopped as the music ended. Ren smiled and led her out of the ballroom and down a corridor. He led her out to the back garden and motioned for her to take a seat on a bench. Kyoko raised a brow and did as she was asked.

“Tell me...are you against the idea?” he asked.

“You mean settling down with a yokai?” she asked. Ren gave an affirming nod. “I was always told yokai’s and humans couldn’t be together...look what happened to your brother...human and yokai blood doesn’t blend well...does it?” 

Ren sighed. “You’re sometimes too smart...but you are right...there are risks...when children get involved...but who says we have to be parents. We could just be life partners.”

Kyoko nodded. “I suppose...but what if….what if you decide...no...Ren….whether you accept it or not...even I know you have to produce children…” Kyoko’s eyes stared sadly at Ren.

Ren let out an exhausted sigh. “Why does everyone have to keep telling me that…” Ren stared up at the full moon above them. “...to be honest, heir apparent or not...i’ve never desired to have kits. I remember what my childhood was like and I don’t want that for anyone else...it’d be even worse as Yokai of the woods...I’m never home...my son or daughter would never see me. What life is that...a child being raised by one parent? No. I won’t do it.”

 

“What about your family line? Isn’t it important? If you don’t have kids...well...it’ll end. And I may not know your family that well...but I think I know them well enough that they’d never allow that to happen….would they?”

Ren ran a finger through his fair, silky hair. “Probably not…” Ren shook his head and smiled. “Let’s not worry about it then. It’s not like I was planning to propose to you at the gathering anyway. I really just wanted to know where you stand on the matter. Consider this meeting just a way to deeper connect with me as pact mate.” Ren leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You should head back to the party. Have a good time. I’ll be back in a few days so be ready.” He told her as he got up and walked away.

Kyoko stared at Ren with concern. “Ren…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
